BrakenBlade
by Jess The Taylz Of Rayne
Summary: The Delinquent Rogues is a team made up of four out-going young girls; what sets them apart is the way they blade. The Bladebreakers have to adapt to this new style to save Mr. D., but Beyblade just wouldn't be Beyblade without a few twists in the way...
1. A Whole New Playing Field

**YOZ!!! o This be our....second, I think, joint ficcy, and what we guarantee to be one o' teh coolest fics EVER! o!!!!!!!!  
  
Btw, this is Reyan today! Next time, you'll see Mikaze, but I'll be piloting this ship for now. Oooh ooh, I nearly forgot SUMMARY!!  
  
SUMMARY: Underground Beyblading or Brakenblade was a sport only played by street teams. Catastrophe strikes as Mr. Dickenson is kidnapped by an unnamed source. In order to save Mr. Dickinson and the world of Beyblading, the Bladebreakers have to enter a field where the rules are broken and all that's left is... yourself.  
  
And...I do not own Beyblade or the characters of Beyblades although I do own this plot, along with Mikaze. She owns Kalia and Alexis while I own Renkae and Araciel owns Anayla.  
  
NOW ON WITH DA SHOW! XD  
**  
======================$========$========$====================  
  
Carlos sneered, looking up at his superior in disgust. The orange-haired man glared evenly down at him, nearly making Carlos want to wince. Those eyes...they were so cold with emptiness. Carlos recognized that gaze; it was one that looked down on him as if he were inferior. He knew that gaze all too well.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan, sir," he said, bowing his head slightly in false respect. Oh he'd play Brooklyn's little game for now. Not for long though. No. He had his own game to play.  
  
"Good. We have the hostage and the note as placed. All we can do now is wait." Brooklyn cocked an eyebrow up at Carlos, as if daring him to say something went wrong. When Carlos was silent, Brooklyn waved his hands in a dismissive manner.  
  
Carlos bowed again before heading to the door. The moment it closed behind him, he stampeded down the brick hall in rage.  
  
'That slimy little git!' He thought furiously, 'Once I'm in charge, he'll be my shoe-shine boy!' Random bystanders shied out of the way immediately at the first glance of Carlos, giving him a clear passage to think. When Carlos passed a large wooden door, he backtracked until he was standing in front of it.  
  
"But first," He told himself coldly, "I have some amazons to take care of."  
  
==================================================================  
  
"Ahhh man, guys, that was the best meal I had in AGES!" said a moderately tan boy of 17. He was Tyson Kinomiya, the world renowned champion Beyblader. He pat his bulging stomach gingerly, before turning his head to the blond haired boy beside him. "What do you think, Max?" The 17 year old blond boy, dubbed Max, laughed cheerfully before smiling at Tyson, his blue eyes twinkling gently.  
  
"Well, that was the first gourmet meal we've had in a long while. It was really good." He cast a pleading look at the other boy walking in step with them, 16 year old Kenny Dalton. The younger brunette looked at Max's expression though his green bottle-cap glasses before laughing.  
  
"Sorry Max," he chided between his spurts of laughter, "but you're on your own." Tyson looked between his two companions curiously.  
  
"What're you talking about Chief? I'm right here with Max and so are you," This caused even more laughter to erupt from the brown-haired youngling and the blond.  
  
Ray hurried his stride, falling in pace right behind the bewildered Tyson. "Don't think too much man," he said lightly, placing a friendly hand on Tyson's shoulder. "We wouldn't want you to sprain your brain or something, now would we?" Ray was the second oldest of the group at the legal age of 18, his black hair was still in the long hair-wrap and his gold eyes glowed with mirth.  
  
"Speak for yourself," A voice behind them all but grunted. Ray turned his head to look at Kai with a small smile on his face, making Kai regard him with a raised eyebrow. Kai was the oldest at 18, and most commanding- his eyes still cold and dark red. Running a hand though his blue-gray hair, he sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Anyway!" Tyson blurted out, unable to stand being left out of anything for long, "I think we should head back to the hotel. It has free room service you kn- "  
  
"AAAAAAAAURGH!!!" The five boys all jerked there head to the general direction of where the shrill scream came from. The boys stopped dead in their tracks, the loud cry echoing across the town.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Ray.  
  
"There!" Tyson stated the obvious, pointing at a darkened alley across the street where the voice came from. They all ran across the road without a second thought, not even considering the fact that they nearly got run over twice.  
  
They looked into the mouth of the alley to find darkness, but even in the dense, light-less zone, they could see small ripples of movement. Automatically, they reached for their Beyblades for safety.  
  
"Let's go!" Ray yelled, running forward, not even waiting for Kai's grunt of approval to see if anyone was following him. The buildings were farther apart now, in a circular shape and a small light bulb provided sufficient light to barely see what was going on.  
  
In the middle though, sat a giant metal wok, with two metal objects pinning at a deadly speed, clashing into one another and sending sparks flying through the air. But that wasn't what had the just entering beybladers surprised. It was the girl covered in scratches and bruises at the farthest wall, leaning on it for support and clutching at her stomach that surprised them. That and the man standing at the opposite side of the bowl from her.  
  
"Carlos!" Kai growled deeply, "What the hell are you doing here? I heard you gave up beyblading." He pointed Dranzer at the Hispanic blader to show that he meant business.  
  
Lifting his dark eyes, Carlos twisted his cruel lips into a harsh smirk.  
  
"Why hello Bladebreakers!" he yelled loudly, lifting his open hands at them, "Come to watch my brilliant victory I see. Well, I'd hate to disappoint you."  
  
Ray narrowed his golden eyes, fury racing through them. "What did you do to the girl!?"  
  
Carlos laughed ruthlessly. "Me? Why I didn't lay one finger on her. It was all Kramp's doing," he assured them. "In fact, why don't I bring him out to give you a little demonstration?" He laughed again, before balling his hands into a fist as the air around him began to stir," KRAMP! COME AND SHOW THEM YOUR GLORY!"  
  
The aura around the gray beyblade shifted, turning into a metallic gray color. A beam of shadowed, dark light shot out of the top, and the others watched in anticipation as it formed into a giant metallic gray shark.  
  
"Aurgh creep!" The wounded woman spat out, spitting out a small amount of blood before smirking. "I may not be able to hurt you, but that doesn't stop me from using Ria-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
Tyson had launched his blade into the dome, knocking out the woman's blade. "Don't worry about this, we wont let him get away with that, will we Dragoon?"  
  
The girl looked at him in a mixture of anger and confusion. "Dragoon? But that means..."  
  
"DRAGOON, GO! MAKE THIS A QUICK ONE!" he yelled out, watching with a satisfied smile as the dragon took shape from the white light emitted from the new blade. "BLAST HIM OUT OF THE BOWL, USE YOUR TORNADO!" He commanded his bit, who obediently began spinning around the edges of the bowl, picking up speed with every turn.  
  
Carlos smirked at his new opponent confidently, before an expression of confused realization passed through his face. "Damn! Well Tyson, it seems you'll live to blade another day. I have more important things to do then destroy an overgrown monkey's blade," he stated cockily before returning his blade to his gloved palm, looking as pleased as the cat who got the cream. He ran out of the alley quickly, leaving the Bladebreakers to muse in a mystified manner.  
  
"Fuck." They jerked up when they heard the woman speak again. "Who the hell are you guys?"  
  
Tyson grinned proudly, before exclaiming in a smug voice. "I'm Tyson of the Bladebreakers. And this is my team." He watched her look at him strangely before cursing out once more.  
  
"Mainframe bladers, should've known! Do you idiots know how much trouble you're going to get me in?" They exchanged confused looks, making her groan out loud, "Dammit, I can't even be mad at you now!" She pocketed her beyblade as it spun and shot itself at her hand before trying to stand straight, and failing miserably when she nearly fell. She sighed as she tucked a strand of her navy blue hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hey, don't move," Max said in a concerned voice, "We'll help you out." She looked at them with a scrutinizing glare with her reddish brown eyes, as if deciding whether to trust them or not.  
  
"Whatever," she said as she held out an arm. The girl groaned as she leaned on Max who offered his support.  
  
"By the way, my name's Max, and that's Ray, Kai and Kenny. You already met Tyson there."  
  
"Renkae," she said.  
  
"So, where to?" he asked.  
  
"Rockgull building. It's an old abandoned warehouse," she stated as she looked up.  
  
"I know that place! We passed it a while ago, I think I still remember where it was," said Ray. The Bladebreakers and the girl then walked out of the alley and onto the streets.  
  
"What happened over there? How do you know Carlos?" asked Kenny.  
  
"That bastard challenged me to a warrior battle, and I couldn't refuse," said Renkae as she growled.  
  
"A warrior battle? What's that?" asked Tyson incredulously.  
  
The girl smirked. "I had a feeling you guys wouldn't know what it was. You mainframe bladers probably don't know anything about BrakenBlading, do you?"  
  
"Brakenblading? Sounds like something for the wimps," sneered Kai.  
  
"Well it's a hell of a lot more demanding then Beyblading," she said. Renkae coughed fiercely afterwards as she doubled over.  
  
"Whoa whoa, don't talk anymore until we get to... Wherever you're supposed be, if not it'll just be harder for you to breathe," said Max. The girl narrowed her eyes in annoyance, but didn't utter a word later.  
  
As they approached the building, another girl came running out towards Renkae. "Ren, what the fuck happened to you? You look like shit!" she exclaimed as took Renkae from Max.  
  
"Well, you look just peachy yourself, Aya," grumbled Renkae.  
  
"You know what I mean. Who challenged you?" she asked as they walked towards the Rockgull building.  
  
"That dumb-ass Carlos. He had the nerves to order a warrior battle!" she yelled.  
  
"Whoa, calm down girl. First let's get you all fixed up, and then you can get as prissy as you like later," Aya smirked.  
  
"Yay," stated Renkae sarcastically.  
  
Aya then looked behind her as if she just realized there were new people with Renkae. "Who the hell are these people?"  
  
"They followed me home," said Renkae.  
  
"Actually, we witnessed the battle going on between Renkae and Carlos, and we decided to help her out," said Kenny sincerely.  
  
Aya raised a slim, black eyebrow. "Great, now that your done with you're little charity work you can get the hell out. I got it."  
  
"Well, as appealing as that offer may seem, Renkae here owe us some explanations," said Kai gruffly.  
  
Aya sighed deeply. "Like fuck. Go home, now!" She stood there, glaring at them for a moment, seemingly unaffected by Renkae's heel digging into her foot. "Oh, fine. Hurry up then, before I change my mind." The group of seven walked inside the dark warehouse. The windows were barred with wooden planks and the ground was very dusty. The only light that shone through was the sunlight that escaped the barred windows. There was a large mahogany staircase in the middle of the room at the far end that led to the second floor where some steps were broken through and fragile. Large crates were situated at random places in the large room, and it was very hard to see. "Come on out guys, we have some visitors," Aya deadpanned.  
  
Heads poked up on top of the crates while some bodies of teenagers suddenly littered the stairs. A few kids came forward to reveal very shaggedy clothed teenagers and two came right up front to the girls. One had black hair that was tied in two pigtails with white ribbons and forest green eyes, while the other had long blond hair tied in a low ponytail. A black bandana was tied to her forehead, squashing her bangs down and she had clear blue eyes.  
  
"Visitors huh? What's the problem now?" whined the blond.  
  
"Cool it Kalia. They tried helping Ren here, so they're allies... for now," declared Aya, putting as much emphasis in the last part of her sentence, stressing every word as much as possible before crossing her arms stubbornly.  
  
"Renkae! What happened to you?" asked the new black-haired girl earnestly.  
  
"Just got challenged into a warrior battle with Carlos, no big Alexis," said Renkae, hunching her shoulders.  
  
Kalia smirked. "Pfft, you like you got run over by a car. Casey!" Suddenly, a little girl about the age of six years old with long brown hair tied in two braided pigtails and large brown eyes came running up to Kalia. She wore an over-sized shirt and shorts that reached past her knees. Her face was flushed and her cheeks were pink, but even through the darkness her eyes showed admirance. Kalia hunched down to meet the girl's height. "Hey there kiddo, mind getting Renkae here the first aid kit?"  
  
Casey then started bouncing. "Sure!" she said cutely, and ran off to God knows where.  
  
"So, you're training kids here to be your lap dogs, huh?" smirked Kai.  
  
Kalia glared at him. "Fuck off. This warehouse is for street beybladers to come together. We're all a team, and a great one at that."  
  
"Which one are you?" asked Max.  
  
"The Delinquent Rogues of course," said Alexis proudly.  
  
"The most kick-ass team around!" piped up Renkae as she sat down on one of the small crates.  
  
"We're a big community-type team that supports each other. We're more of a street team then anything else," explained Kalia.  
  
"What's the difference between regular beyblading and street blading?" asked Ray.  
  
The three girls looked at Renkae with wide eyes as if Ray asked something totally surprising. Renkae shook her head. "Forgive them... They're mainframe bladers, so they know not what they ask..."  
  
Kalia sighed. "Where should I begin? Let's see... Street blading, or more commonly known as BrakenBlading, is the more limitless version of beyblading."  
  
Aya snorted. "Oh cut the know-it-all terms, Kalia. BrakenBlading is beyblading with no rules, no boundaries. For example, you're allowed attacking the blader or take cheap shots. There are also different types of battles in the BrakenBlading world, the survivor battle and the warrior battle. Renkae here wasn't able to attack her adversary because she was challenged to a warrior battle, where the oppositioning blader is the only one who is allowed to attack the beyblade AND the beyblader. Although this is the kind of battles that are looked down upon, so not many bladers challenge people to this."  
  
"Then what's survivor battle?" asked Tyson as he drunk in the information the girls gave him.  
  
"Survivor battle is when both beybladers are allowed attacking each other, which is mostly what BrakenBlading is about," said Renkae.  
  
"Sounds like bullying in beyblade to me," said Ray.  
  
Kalia narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, BrakenBlading is a lot more hardcore, so we understand if you're afraid of this sport. It's all about honor too though. Renkae couldn't put down Carlos' offer because it would damage the team's name and out dignity."  
  
"But doesn't that mean that the beybladers that play BrakenBlading get into trouble a lot more?" asked Max.  
  
The girls then bowed their heads, their faces darkening. "We've all been to the hospital a lot of times. Aya almost died because her wounds wouldn't stop bleeding..." started Alexis.  
  
"This is a load of bull. If it's hurting people then you should stop doing this!" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
Renkae shook her head. "Once you start BrakenBlading, you have to do it all the way. Underground blading is different then beyblading. People get around to information, and once someone hears that you've stopped just because of some bruises..."  
  
"I'm back!" piped up the Casey as she came running back with an over-sized first-aid kit. She teetered a bit and wobbled, but Kalia caught her just in time with the kit.  
  
"You okay kid?" she asked. Casey nodded vigorously and smiled happily. Kalia smiled back and went to help Renkae.  
  
Alexis turned to the Bladebreakers. "You see these kids around here? Most of them don't have families to go to, or are having trouble at home, but they love beyblading so much so they come here. We're all a family here, and we take care of each other all the time, through thick and thin. That's why BrakenBlading doesn't affect us much, because we know we'll be there for each other, no matter what."  
  
Aya then sat down next to Renkae, still glaring at the boys. "The Delinquent Rogues isn't just some street team. We stand for what we believe in and help each other. We might as well be the biggest BrakenBlading or Beyblading team around there, but we're proud of it. As a team-"  
  
"We're just kick-ass and that's it!" finished Renkae.  
  
The Bladebreakers stared at the team for a long time. Some kids that had been hiding behind the crates came forward to se if Renkae was okay. Some were young, others were about their age. Kalia smiled at them all and then returned to disinfecting Renkae's knee. She dabbed a bit of alcohol as she did so, and Renkae yelled out, "Ow!"  
  
"Be a Delinquent and suck it up, Ren," said Kalia gruffly.  
  
"Yeah, who knew you were so wussy," Aya said thoughtfully.  
  
"Shut the hell up Anayla and Kaliandra! Alcohol hurts!" Renkae whined.  
  
Alexis then checked her watch and let out a groan. "Ah geez, I have to go and pick up my brother from daycare."  
  
"Oh yeah, how's Riley doing there? Does he like it?" asked Kalia.  
  
"Meh, I think he's having fun. I don't know. Riley's real quiet now about it, but I've seen him laugh with his friends, so I s'pose it's okay. Anyways, it was cool to meet you all, but I gotta bounce, bye!" said Alexis as she departed from the warehouse.  
  
"Wait, I thought you said that you guys were homeless," said Tyson as he scratched his head with his index finger.  
  
"Alexis is the youngest of the four of us, but she's the most... um... fortunate I guess," said Kalia perplexed.  
  
Renkae snorted. "Fortunate my ass, she owns a freakin' mansion for God's sakes!"  
  
"Alexis is humongo rich, and it helps us out a lot when we're in trouble, but that's just a minor fact. We couldn't care less if she was the richest girl in the world, she's still Alexis to us," said Aya calmly.  
  
"But it does kinda help when her grand-father is Mr. Dickinson of the BBA," Kalia pointed out.  
  
At the name of their manager, the boys' eyes got wider. "She's Mr. Dickinson's grand-daughter??" asked Max in disbelief.  
  
Renkae nodded. "Uh-huh. That's how she has the most advanced technology in beyblade at her house."  
  
Kalia narrowed her eyes. "Lucky bitch." The other two girls laughed at Kalia's statement.  
  
"You shouldn't talk, Kal. She even lets you play around with it, that's a major plus, considering it's you," added Aya. Kalia snorted, looking at the box in surliness.  
  
Renkae stood, testing her left leg gingerly to see how much weight it could support, giving the Bladebreakers a chance too really see her.  
  
Her rich, deep blue hair was tied in a low ponytail, leaving quite a few strands of hair to cover her face partially. It was matted down by a camouflage bucket hat, which also covered her eyes slightly. She lifted her fair, somewhat tanned faced up to see, showing dark swirling depths of brown chocolate as eyes. A large gash was under her left eye, and dried blood streaked her face as well as the rest of her body. She adorned a torn, loose black shirt with a surfing logo, and light grey cargo shorts that reached her ankles. Heavy black Doc Martens weighed down both feet, making it so that none of her leg was exposed. A silver medallion emblazed with the image of a flaming sword hung around her neck, and multiple amounts of black and red and dark blue rubber bracelets graced her wrists. She had a lean figure, and a confident and somewhat cocky way of holding herself, making her seem actually taller then she was. She stumbled forward, making Aya curse and rush to her side, guiding her to the nearest seat while ignoring her load complaints.  
  
Now unlike Renkae, Aya was very pale; her skin accentuated by her straight, silky black tresses of hair that framed her pretty petite face. Startling clear emerald eyes, that glared forward with frustration as she lead the bluenett to safety, had slight traces of a black eyeliner, making her look more menacing. She wore a black laced corset, premeditated with gray tribal markings that ended right above her navel. Her slim waist was covered by a triangle studded belt, holding up her baggy black pants that flared out. Several silver chains bonded the two legs together in a subtle non-interruptive way, and the ends of her pants were tucked into her black laced dark maroon Doc Martens. A red and black stripped arm sock warmed her right arm comfortably and a pyramid studded bracelet covered her other wrist. She threw Kalia a meaningful look before smirking.  
  
"Hey Kal, get the strap seat ready. I think we may need to use it." Aya said nonchalantly, making Renkae's brown orbs widen to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Wha?! No! I'll behave, I swear! Just lemme go!" The bluenett complained, making Kalia laugh.  
  
Kalia's lightly tanned features lit up when she smiled, shaking an accusing finger at then as if to call her a naughty little girl. Her bright sky blue eyes twinkled with mirth at the expense of her friend, and she casually brushed one of her golden blond strand of hair out of her eye. Her long blond hair was tied back in a low pony-tail, similar to Renkae's, and a plain black bandana covered her sunflower head in an attempt to hold back all rebellious strands, but sadly it didn't work too well. But perhaps it was Kalia's own fault for letting two side-bangs frame her face. A form- fitting leather jacket, which the sleeves were rolled up, lay on top of her plain white shirt. Her green camouflage pants had an unruly amount of pockets, each making a small tinkling noise whenever they were moved. Her pants were held up by a black leather belt, which had quite a few pockets attached, obviously meant for holding her beyblade parts. The legs of her pants well covered her gray trainers, and a star black choker wounded around her slim neck while a single black fingerless glove sheltered her right hand and many black and white bracelets adorned her left.  
  
"Ren, if I were you I'd tread lightly for a while. Aya looks like she's serious." Kalia warned in a light sing-song voice.  
  
"I am serious."  
  
"Are not! Not even she would be that evil!" Renkae defended after being forced to sit down. She rested her arm behind her head and grinned sheepishly before looking at the Bladebreakers who were just standing there...like statues. "Well?" She asked, "I told you what you wanted to know, now if you're done here, go. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this place. If you do I-"  
  
"_I'll_ hunt you down and gut you." Aya finished menacingly, throwing a glare to the boys. "We really wouldn't appreciate it if anything ruined our way of living. If you're against BrakenBlading, then go do your justice crap somewhere else and leave us out of it." Kalia looked at Aya with a ponderous gaze before nodding reluctantly.  
  
"That's not exactly the words I'd use," Kalia mumbled, "I mean, you make it sound like we're robbing banks or something...but I agree. You guys better keep your mouths shut, or else we _will_ do something about it."  
  
Kai looked at them evenly, gazing at the three leading females and nodding. "Let's go." He said simply, before stalking out of the warehouse without a second glance. The rest of his team followed, if more hesitantly. On the way out they passed a confused Alexis, who was holding the small hand of a small black–haired and brown eyed boy protectively, despite his load complaints and resistance. Kai studied her for a moment as they passed each other.  
  
Her forest green eyes had subtle flashes of confusion pass through on her pale face, slightly covered by the few loose strands of shiny black hair. The rest of her bound hair was up in two almost childlike pig-tails, with white ribbon woven into the design, giving her a sweet, innocent look. Her body was small and the most petit of the four, making her look somewhat vulnerable. An orange lined tight, white tank top hung off of her shoulders and clinged to her shapely body in a satisfactory way, just right before ending above her navel. Light grey baggy pants covered her lower body, all but hiding her camouflage combat boots. Two narrow strips hung loosely from her back pockets before criss-crossing and reach her side pockets. Black fingerless gloves completed her look nicely, and the extra little panda head keychain she had attached to her pants added to her youthful demeanor.  
  
"Hey, going already?" she asked nicely. Kai ignored her, marching ahead, raising a bad reaction from the black-haired boy that just let go of her hand.  
  
"Poopy-head! Sissy asked you a que... a que... a kwe-sti-un!" He spat out in a defending manner before catching the demanding glare and shutting up. Ray headed toward them slowly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about Kai, he's just a little moody," He began apologetically. "And yes, we're leaving now. We had to go meet someone before we ran into your friend. You know, your grand-father Mr. Dickenson."  
  
"Oh, well tell him I said hi, will you?" She chirped cheerfully before directing the little boy forward. "By the way, this little fellow is Riley."  
  
Ray smiled and crouched down to Riley's size before extending his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Riley."  
  
Riley frowned at him for a moment before getting an encouraging push and took Ray's hand. "Nyeh."  
  
Ray chuckled good-heartedly before heading to the exit, where Tyson, Max, and Kenny were waiting for him. "Goodbye Delinquents..." He said lightly, before stepping out of the warehouse.  
  
================================================$=======$======$============ =================================  
  
**DONE! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –glomps it-  
  
Hope ya'll do too, so Read and Review peeps! Even if you hate it! Tell us how crappy it was!  
  
Mikaze: -.-;;; Speak for yourself. It was dashing, moving, and SUPERIOR!!! -looks at everyone with a ninja glance- Yes... I shall go now... -dispappears-  
  
Reyan: Um... yes... -.- Anwyays, till later, CIAO!**


	2. As Renkae States, the Oldnapping

**A/N: Mikaze at this end. Okay, here's the second chapter to this fic. And as I might proudly state, that this is the fastest I've ever gotten myself to write a fic…. Even if it is with two other people.**

****

**Yes, you heard me, TWO other people. Ladies and gents, may I introduce you to the third author of this ficcie, Araceil! X3 This fic is pretty divided between ourselves, so you had better enjoy this! BYE!**

****

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone except our respective characters. So BLAH to you.**

****

**Chapter Two**

-----

It was late in the afternoon. The sun shone warmly against his skin, heating it up. His emerald eyes were closed restfully, his arms crossed against his chest with his leg propped up against the wall behind him to lean on. The building he was situated at was rather square-like, largely square-like, and un-important looking. It had red-bricking and two doors, one at the front and one at the back. But inside was the most important thing that this plan revolved around. He boy looked like a stray wanderer, a hitch hiker of some sort with his black bag next to him, lying in a heap. But he wasn't a newcomer, no way. Blair knew this town better than anything. Hell, he came to be where he was with his eyes closed!  
  
His light blond hair ruffled a bit against the wind, giving off a more mysterious aura than ever. He was waiting. Waiting for that ignoramus of a partner he had. And he was late. '_If he doesn't come in the next five minutes, I swear I'll-_' suddenly, he felt a tap against his shoulder. Blair's eyes opened, and there was the ugliest face he had ever seen. '_Ah, he's here._'  
  
"You're late, Carlos," he stated as he got up against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, I just had to take care of some business," he sneered.  
  
"Whatever, I don't need details. Do you have the materials?"  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Blair, stressing on each word. It would have been just like Carlos to screw this up. It was way too important, and one little mistake would have blown the whole thing.  
  
"I said yes dammit!" replied Carlos annoyed.  
  
"Fine." The two boys looked over to the back door as a worker came out. "Then let's go."  
  
---  
  
"Hey Kenny, when did Mr. Dickinson tell us to meet him?" asked Max. The BladeBreakers had walked about a mile after their little rendezvous with the Delinquent Rogues. The team had seemed perturbed as soon as they left, especially Alexis as she had no idea what was happening.  
  
"At around 5:30. We're only a couple of minutes late," stated Kenny with his trusty laptop under his arm.  
  
Ray nodded. His eyes were distanced and he moved robotically. Tyson noticed this and patted him on the back. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"  
  
Ray jolted awake at the sudden contact, but relaxed a millisecond later. "I'm fine Tyson, really."  
  
"You're thinking about those kids in the warehouse, aren't you?" asked Kenny knowingly. Ray bowed his head.  
  
"I really feel sorry for them; it seems as if this BrakenBlading thing is their whole world. Some of them don't even have a family," said Max.  
  
"Well, it's no use giving them our pity, what can they do with that?" asked Tyson. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Still, I hope that that girl, Renkae is okay. She seemed to have been pretty beaten up by Carlos," said Max.  
  
"Speaking of which, what the hell was Carlos doing there?" asked Ray. He turned to Kai. "Do you know anything? You did know him more than any of us."  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed in disgust at the mention of Carlos' name. "All I know is that that kid stopped blading and I heard that his beyblade got smashed a few years ago."  
  
"Plus he didn't have a bit beast, I wonder how in the world he got one as strong as that one," inquired Kenny. The boys were all blanketed by silence, pondering about the latest statement.  
  
"We're here," said Max. The BladeBreakers then entered the building and went to the secretary.  
  
"Um, we're here to see Mr. Dickinson, we're the BladeBreakers," said Kenny.  
  
The secretary behind the desk opened up her work book, and then faced them. "You can go in and see him now, he's in the room down that hallway and the behind the door at the far end."  
  
"Thanks," replied Ray.  
  
The boys walked down that hallway until they reached the door. "Mr. Dickinson? It's us," said Kenny as he knocked on the door.  
  
No one answered back.  
  
Kenny furrowed his brow as he turned the doorknob and let it open by itself. He gasped along with the others at the sight before them.  
  
Mr. Dickinson's desk was turned over, and his papers were scattered all over the carpet. The window to their right was smashed open with glass littering the floor and everything was in ruins. All of his objects which were previously on the desk now lay broken on the floor with a few mysterious blood stains. Dark footprints stained the green carpeting, and a few tables were cracked. Particularly, the picture of a young girl around the age of five with black hair tied in tow pig-tails smiling largely at the camera lay broken and smashed.  
  
The BladeBreakers entered the now destroyed room; their eyes wide open in surprise. Max squatted down and picked up the picture of the familiar girl.  
  
"I can't believe it. Mr. Dickinson was-"  
  
---  
  
"Kidnapped??? What are you talking about mother??" asked Alexis. Her metallic cell phone was pressed eagerly to her ear, and her blue-green eyes were wide with emotion. The rest of the Delinquent Rogues stood near her, their faces questioning. They had been in deep conversation about the BladeBreaker's visit, when Alexis' phone rang from her pocket. "Oh my God... Okay... That's so weird... Alright... Bye, love you too." And with that she hung up.  
  
"What happened Alexis?" asked Renkae concerned.  
  
"M-my Grandpa, he's been kidnapped," she breathed her eyes were distant. She plopped herself on a nearby crate as her legs couldn't support her anymore.  
  
"What?? When did this happen??" Kalia half asked half barked.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. It was reported by the BladeBreakers when they went to see him... They said that room was in a wreck and they found footprints..." said Alexis in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Hmph! How do we know that the BladeBreakers didn't kidnap him? Mr. Dickinson is a rich man," Aya theorized her arms folded huffily across her chest.  
  
"Oh get real, Aya! You know they wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Kalia giving the black haired woman a dark pointed glare; Aya snorted turning her head away from Kalia's glare  
  
"The weird thing is... they didn't find a ransom note. Nothing was stolen, it was like they just took him for the heck of it," said Alexis her voice shaky and low, almost as if it were going to break.  
  
"Besides," Renkae said, seriously for once, "Isn't Mr. Dickenson the Bladebreakers manager or whatnot. Why the hell would they Oldnap him when he already gives 'em stuff?"  
  
Kalia couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Oh, Ren', you have such a way with words." She got a meaningful glare by the bluenette, who hobbled to stand next to Alexis.  
  
Renkae threw her arm around the younger girl's shoulder, partly to comfort her and partly to get support for her leg. "Ahh, don't worry Lexi'. I swear, once I'm back on me feet, literally, I'll hunt this sadistic bastard down and hurt him for you." She grinned, trying to get the black-haired girl to smile. "C'mon, I'll even leave a bit of the perpetrator for you, so you can kick his ass too."  
  
Aya smirked sadistically. "The only way you'll get a piece of the fuck head, Ren', is if I throw what's left of the slimy bastard to you." Renkae stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Nuh uh! I called first dibs!"  
  
Alexis slumped slightly, holding on to Renkae's hand and forcing her to sit next to her.  
  
"Will you two shut up?" Kalia was too tired to deal with their constant squabbling; it was hard to believe they were friends. "Alexis's grandpapi'll be fine!"  
  
Aya stared at the two girls before sauntering over behind them and placing a comforting have on the other black-haired girls head. "Count on it pip- squeak." She clutched her hand around her pocket, feeling the reassuring cool texture of her metallic blade. "We won't let them get away." She narrowed her eyes menacingly. Kalia nodded furiously as she frowned in agreement. And as if they were in their own room, the children around them passed without a second glance or even a thought of eavesdropping. Trust was high in the Delinquents Rogues, and there was no need of secrecy.  
  
---

"Ma, I'm home!" exclaimed Kalia as she entered her house with Anayla. The two girls slipped out of their shoes and entered the household, walking towards the living room. There, Kalia found her mother asleep on the couch in a wreck with more than enough empty wine bottles on the coffee table and the TV still on. Aya waited for Kalia near the doorway as Kalia covered her mother with a thin blanket for the night. Kalia and Aya did not comment anything on the matter, for this had happened more than enough times to count. It was already 10:00 p.m. in the night, and the Delinquent Rogues had been training a lot harder after the BladeBreaker's un-expected visit. Since it was so late, Aya was staying over at Kalia's house for the night, and the two girls crept up to Kalia's bedroom. Her home was on the dodgy side of Bakuten; Aya had been attacked more than once on her way back from the ware house.  
  
Kalia's family was quite disoriented ever since her father walked out on their family, leaving her mother to take care of not only Kalia, but Kalia's older sister, Daniella and her second-oldest brother, Jason. Daniella was already old enough to take care of her siblings as well, so to Kalia, her sister helped her raise her as well. By now, her sister was already 25 years old and moved out a couple of years ago, while her 17-year- old brother and herself were the only ones left to take care of their alcoholic mother. Their house was average size, but the sent of wine and beer always wafted through, and the sent became apart of Kalia by now.  
  
Aya then jumped on Kalia's sister's former bed and bounced slightly as the mattress creaked. The two sisters always shared a bedroom, and even though Daniella wasn't there anymore, Kalia still kept her bed in the room because her friends nearly slept over everyday anyways. Aya pulled out her beyblade out from her pocket, and inspected it. It was quite scratched because of the many battles she had with her fellow members, and she fingered the bit in the middle of the beyblade.  
  
"You want me to look at that afterwards?" asked Kalia as she entered tiny connecting bathroom to change.  
  
"Whatever, it's not that bad. I think I'll just wait until I completely demolish it before I bring it to you," smirked Aya.  
  
"So... Next week then?" teased Kalia. Aya rolled her eyes before grabbing some of Kalia's pajamas and changing into them in the bathroom. The girls' swapped clothes so frequently that it was normal for them to just take some article of clothing, and they borrowed so frequently that it was hard to keep track of whose clothing was who's.  
  
"Hey, where's your pervert of a brother?" asked Aya as she stepped out of the bathroom. Kalia was in the middle of the changing CDs before turning around and facing Aya.  
  
"Meh, he's probably out with some girl. I swear, he has more girlfriends than I have... hair," finished Kalia uncertainly, making Aya smirk broadly.  
  
"Maybe." The black haired girl answered simply, plopping down on the spare bed familiarly, as if she'd done it a million times before. "Anyway," she began in a matter-of-factly voice, "what are we going to do about Mr. Dickenson?"  
  
Kalia sighed, undoing the knot on the bandanna and placing it on her bed gingerly. "I don't know. None of us are exactly detective material, despite what Renkae claims. I guess we'll have to just keep a look-out. Some Brakenblade team is bound to have more info on it." That was one of the many perks of being linked underground. Anything even remotely illegal and related to Beyblading of any sort seems to spread like bad gossip in a 7th grade classroom.  
  
Aya nodded in understanding before opening her mouth once more. "Okay, then what are we going to do about the Bladebreakers?" Kalia visibly winced.  
  
"Damn, one problem at a time. Maybe I should make that an official Delinquent Rogues rule; only talk about one problem per day." She said, raising a golden yellow eyebrow at Aya. "Besides, what about the Bladebreakers? You don't really think they would've kidnapped Mr. Dickenson, would you?"  
  
Aya frowned, "Not only that. I feel like I'm in the mafia when I say this, but they know too much." That earned a laugh from the cornflower blond.  
  
"Oh yeah, hey uh boss, you want me to dispose of them?" Kalia grinned, puffing on an invisible cigar and acting like she was four times her real weight. Aya scowled at her, before the look softened.  
  
"Very funny Kaliandra," Aya said seriously. "But don't you think we should be the least bit wary." It wasn't really a question; more like a statement. That made Kalia shrug.  
  
"Honestly I don't know. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Just then, a constant, soft tapping sound became noticeably more audible before one large 'thunk' caught the attention of the two teenagers.  
  
Aya jumped to her feet, beyblade and launcher ready to attack while Kalia searched the room franticly. "What was that?" The blond girl asked.  
  
"Sounds like someone tapping on the window."  
  
"But we're on the second story of the house!" Kalia replied almost hysterically. Aya moved towards the window with a stealthy grace, before drawing back the curtain to show a constant rainfall, along with a small pebble hitting the glass. Below, a soaked Renkae was raising her hand, a rock the size of her fist was about to be launched. She was shivering slightly, even though she seemed as though she didn't notice. Aya threw up the window before yelling in a whisper.  
  
"Ren'! What the fucking hell are you doing out there! You'll get sick, you stupid prat! Don't you dare throw that rock at me!" The soaking wet bluenette just stuck her tongue out at Aya. Bandages now covered her many cuts deftly and she was using a broken branch as support for her bad leg.  
  
"I got some info on the Dickenson heist. Didn't have my cell phone, so I decided to walk here." She grinned, ignoring Aya's glare. By now, Kalia's head had stuck out of the window next to Aya's. The wind was blowing in a gale lashing Renkae's blue hair and half blinding the two females in the upper window with their own loose hair. "It's something big alright. But I don't have any details. Anyone up for a little info hunting?" She held her stick up as steady as she could and making believe it was a gun. She pulled the invisible trigger before saying chirpily. "Bang, we'll knock those igiots dead. Bet they didn't know that they'd get us Delinquent Rogues as part of the deal when they took Dickenson."  
  
"Maybe, but first we had better get you inside! Are you trying to get yourself killed? First, the Bladebreakers had to drag you into the Warehouse, and then you play around in the rain, just waiting for pneumonia. You're the idiot, Renkae!" Kalia said quickly, before darting down the house to open the door for her wet friend.  
  
As Kalia ushered her soaking wet teammate into the house, she continued her long, hung out lectures while Renkae hummed to herself happily, clearly not affected by the wet clothes or the annoying buzzing sound Kalia's voice was forming when she rambled on aimlessly. As soon as they reached Kalia's room, Renkae was attacked by a flying towel and had some other garments thrown at her too.  
  
"Idiot! What good are you going to do the team if you die before we need you?" Aya spat angrily, furiously drying Renkae's hair and pushing and pulling a little harder than necessary.  
  
"Gosh, I didn't know you guys cared." Renkae replied sarcastically. "Anyway, what I learned is definitely worth some stupid cold. Look's like there going to be a ne-achoo! Uhm, a new tournament! Brooklyn's set it up, and some of the guys down at the ally were talking about getting some sort of 'secret weapon'. I didn't have time to figure out what team they were on though, I was too busy trying to sneak away and come here."  
  
"But what does this have to do with Mr. Dickenson's disappearance?" asked Kalia as she settled herself on her bed.  
  
"Well, apparently this tournament is directed to us and the BladeBreakers. Brooklyn and his little henchmen of not-so merry men knew that Alexis was his grand-daughter and that obviously Mr. Dickenson was the BladeBreaker's manager, so they knew that we'd want him back. The winners of the tournament get to have one single wish, and are to be throned as the King or Queen of BrakenBlading," she explained. Renkae stroked her imaginary goatee as if she were some kind of detective.  
  
"There's gotta be some kind of catch, Brooklyn wouldn't sponsor this kind of free-for-all tournament," said Aya as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah... But you're not going to like this," said Renkae.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kalia.  
  
"Um... Whoever loses a match... loses their bit beasts as well..." The girls became silent as the new found information sunk in. Behind them, the rain poured furiously as lightning struck, illuminating the room even more.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. We have to get Alexis' Grandfather back. This just means that we'll have to train even harder," stated Aya, although the prospect of the possibility of losing her bit beast made her burn with suppressed fury. When she got her hands on that arrogant little berk Brooklyn, he was going to regret ever hearing the term 'Brakenblading'.  
  
"That's right. The Delinquent Rogues are fearless! And anyways, what would they think if we didn't enter. This tournament was made for us!" exclaimed Kalia.  
  
"Definitely, we'll win and get those titles too!" said Renkae. The three girls grinned at each other.  
  
"So... Who's going to break it to Alexis?"  
  
"Not me. I found this stuff out, now one of you two have to do SOMETHING."  
  
"Then...Aya, you're brave. You go."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Lex' will probably storm of in a rampage and kill Brooklyn on the spot; you know how much her grandfather means to her. And I don't necessarily feel like getting stomped over when I try to stop her."  
  
"Well then, good luck, you two. I'm gunna take a tiny nap, so wake me up when you decide." Renkae waltzed over to Aya's bed; snuggling down under the covers as her two friends battled it out in Rock, Paper, Scissors style. 

---

Aya cursed as she stomped down the wet pavement to Alexis mansion, why the hell did she always loose at Rock, paper, Scissors!? She grumbled under her breath. Her hands were faulty, yeah, that's it. Couldn't she return them or something and get a good set? Ya know, the ones that always win at Rock, Paper, Scissors?  
  
Ugh great now she was thinking about trading in body parts, that was a new sadistic high –even for her. Rain lashed at her pale skin, "Crap! I just had to leave without a jacket!" she sneered to herself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She hissed to herself, picking up the pace into a jog, the loose raven black strands running with water flicking high. Her arms began to numb. Great, she just had to live on the other side Bakuten didn't she?  
  
Aya sighed as she hurried on, the sky gave a loud roar above her. Rolling her eyes, she was tempered to give the sky the finger, but that never helped anyone. She sighed, if she caught pneumonia she wouldn't be much help to anyone. She slipped into a near by coffee shop, wringing out her hair in the bay area, she moved in. No one gave her a second glance as she dripped across the floor; there were a good many puddles on the tiled floor which were being dried by a rather grumpy looking man in a bowler hat.  
  
"Coffee, black." She requested the woman at the till. The woman nodded and handed Aya the steaming Styrofoam cup. At the sound of her voice, a head swiveled around and locked a curious amber eye on her. Paying the woman, Aya sipped the hot coffee and took too the door; Ray quickly followed, leaving his milkshake on it's coaster to either be finished by someone else or cleared away with the other dishes.  
  
He followed her outside, she was frozen looking across the road. Someone was staring right back at her. Ray paused; it was Carlos. His eyes were fixed on her, her eyes bored angrily into his; she didn't have the time to play with him right now! Her eyes locked with his face, he was part of Brooklyn's little entourage, the people who kidnapped Mr. Dickinson. Her temper flared.  
  
"Get back here ass hole!" she screeched, throwing the coffee behind her and racing after him. Carlos chuckled, vanishing into the alley behind him, she hissed like an enraged cat darting after him. The Hispanic Blader, for all his bulk was a fast runner so it seemed. She paused, looking around the gloom the walls either side of her, glistening with moisture as the rain battered down. Her breathing was coming out in plumes of silvery mist.  
  
Ray watched her stop and hurried towards her. Her ear twitched and she abruptly spun, Beyblade out attached and pointed into his chest. Ray paled.  
  
"BladeBreaker!" she hissed. Ray suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by her elbow to his throat "What the hell are you doing, following me!?" she demanded. "You've had a brush with us once! And only once! I don't care if you're Dickinson's team, stay outta our business!" she snarled, Rei blinked.  
  
"Calm down!" he rasped. "I saw you in the coffee shop, when you left I saw Carlos and decided to follow you in case the same thing that happened to your friend happened to you." He reasoned, she hissed but released him.  
  
"OK fine, good answer. But I do not need a medic on hand you know. Get back inside; you look like a drowned cat." She ordered, stalking off down the alley. Ray scowled, following her silently. The black haired woman hissed, pointing her launcher at him "Get. Lost. Before. I. Hurt. You!" she stressed, green eyes narrowing. Her ear twitched again. Something was swooping towards her and she was about to bet her BeyBlade it was Kramp. Grabbing Ray by the head, she yanked him down and fired her blade into the sky. "DRAGFIRE!!!" She screamed, a circle of fire flared at her feet causing Rei to yelp and scramble backwards. An answering roar of deafening qualities tore the sky, as a massive European black dragon with gold ridges crouched over the buildings. Large yellow eyes fixed on the metallic shark, glowing with a large toothy grin set behind its rubbery lips.  
  
Ray stared at her BitBeast, it was by far the biggest he'd ever seen. It was even bigger than Griffolion! The wing span alone looked to be at least the size of 4 jets wing-tip to wing-tip. The face was pointed and the jaws filled with very nasty lowing needle sharp fangs and other shattering teeth, currently bared in a snarl. The face ridges flared the skin between it, filled with blood coloring it scarlet, as the once furled wings spread to the full size. Talons the size of jeeps perched on the edges of the buildings around them.  
  
Carlos emerged form the shadows with a smirk, causing the black haired woman to pull herself up. Her clothing clung to her skin as the rain battered down. Carlos looked a little drier because he was wearing an ankle length leather jacket.  
  
"Well, well, well. Decided to finally call out your little lizard Lilly?" Aya hissed.  
  
"Don't call me that! My name is Aya and don't forget it!" Above them Dragfire roared thunderously, the skin ridges once again glowing scarlet with blood. Carlos shrugged.  
  
"You'll always be Lilly to me." He said smirking; Aya rolled her eyes heaven wards. "Kramp, I believe we can avoid some nastiness, take her out now!" The metallic shark fixed a beady eye on the black haired female; she glared at the shark defiantly. Ray scrambled up reaching for Driger as the shark flung its self forwards like a javelin. His eyes widened in horror as the sharks jaws opened wide, as if to enclose her whole body. A sudden gold clubbed tail lashed around, slapping into Kramp, blinding it in a flush of blood. The shark's jaws snapped shut and it slammed into the floor at Aya's feet. She didn't even flinch; instead she cast a furious glare at Carlos  
  
"Dragfire!" She shouted. The black dragon's jaws opened wide as 3 razor sharp shock waves blasted from its mouth as it roared. They slammed into Carlos, sending him slamming against the wall. The match was well over. Carlos had lost and Dragfire returned to his blade. Aya held a hand out and the scratched and chipped black BeyBlade dropped into her palm. Suddenly, she shivered as the cold struck her harshly.  
  
"What... was that!?" Ray demanded, staring at her with dismay; Aya looked over her shoulder.  
  
"That was Brakenblading." She told him, the girl squatted down beside Carlos and rummaged around in his pockets. After finding a note and a key card, she stood up straight she read the note and scowled before shoving it in her pocket.  
  
"No the dragon, I've never seen anything that huge!" He exclaimed. Aya huffed, muttering something that sounded like 'stupid mainframe Bladers, they don't know a damn thing!'  
  
"That was one of my BitBeasts, Dragfire." She snapped. "Now will you shut up? I'm trying to figure out where we are." Barking over shoulder at him, she stood there until finally, as if coming to a decision, she moved off. "And don't follow me unless you wanna end up like him." She called over, kicking Carlos in the stomach as she passed.  
  
Aya ran through the tight alleyways. The rain was slowing ever so slightly, but as she ran on it gave no hint as to slowing any time soon. She groaned, almost certain the ink of that note had run. She took the next left.  
  
Damn was she going to have a nasty head cold by the time she got to Alexis's mansion, she better appreciate this! 

-----  
  
**;; Araceil here, I have stolen the last third of the story! the coconut... it's watching me. I know it's plotting something ITS OUTTO GET ME!!!!! -Reyan phones the happy home- Oo NUUUUUUUUUU!!!**


	3. Nothing's More Important Than Pizza

** Araceil again... –twitch- -peer- I kinda got sent home from school today because of well... girl problems. –Winces- and damn do them problems hurt. Anywho so I'm not wasting my time writing this. Not sure but I think Taylz and Rayne might add some stuff later.**

**Araceil owns Yu and Anayla**

**Reyan Kashin owns Renkae**

**And Mikaze owns everyone else and all three of us own Brakenblading.**

**Mikaze: Yus… For I am the great OC creator!!! X3**

**Araceil: …. What the heck are you doing here? o.0**

**Mikaze: I thought it would be nice to enter the little introduction while I'm writing my part of the ficcie **

**Reyan: You may be the great OC creator, but it was _MY _idea to write the fic, and _MY_ plotline! –hmphs-**

**Araceil: Reyan?! Oo;; you TOO?**

**Reyan: Well, yeah, why not? Besides, I was feeling left out ;;**

**Araceil: --;; -sigh- lets get on with-**

**Reyan Mikaze: TEH FIC! ! –runs off to steal cookies and munches-**

**Araceil: --;;**

**===========$=========$========$===============**

Alexis frowned. "You mean she left an hour ago? That's weird, it doesn't take longer than 20 minutes to get the other side of Bakuten. Are you sure?" She asked into the phone receiver, there was a loud string of frustrated cursing.

_"I'm certain Lex! I marked it out myself!"_ Kalia snapped. Alexis sighed, what was taking Anayla so long to get from Kalia's to hers?

"Maybe she got into some trouble." She muttered. Kalia snorted,

_"I hope not. We don't need Dragfire swooping over the city like an over grown bat."_ She growled. Alexis sighed, there was suddenly a sharp rap from the window. She paused; her window was on the third floor. There was only two people who could climb up there and not be completely scared shitless of the height –Renkae which was an impossibility because she was out of it and at Kalia's house, so that left a very soaking wet and shivering Aya scowling at her through the window panels.

"She's here!" Alexis said with a grin unlatching it allowing the black haired female to tumble in along with a loud squelch as her wet clothing splattered across the dry carpet. Aya straightened and closed the window. "What took you so long!? Kalia's practically seeing red!" Alexis exclaimed, Aya gave her a blank look.

"Gimme the phone, I found some rather interesting things out." She said, Alexis handed her the phone, perplexed as the black haired female dug in her pock and drew out a slightly damp note. She frowned trying to make out the smudged writing. "OK Kalia get a pen, I need to you write this down. I met up with Carlos and he had some interesting things in his pockets. Ok I got a note here you ready?" she asked wondering if Kalia was ready to take down what was being said.

"_Yea!__ All's well. I got the paper you got the note, fire away."_

"Ok, it looks like we're not the only teams entering; there are a few other Brakenbladers and even some Mainframers. There's us, BladeBreakers, The Demolition Boys... Hey weren't they Brakenbladers gone Mainframe?" she asked. Alexis paused behind her.

"Yea they were. Grandpa was saying something about Bryan's tactics of attacking both player and BitBeast. I don't remember though." She said Aya's lip curled

"Oh fan-bloody-tastic." She grumbled, just what they needed, Aya groaned placing a hand on her head. "Ok I can't make out the rest because it's smudged pretty badly but it reads along the lines of: keep something busy, the dark something must not be allowed to do something. That's the best I can make out. You got all that?" she asked scrunching the note.

"_Yep.__ Hey, what happened to Carlos?"_ Kalia questioned. Aya's nose wrinkled

"He's unconscious in the alley way." She stated, "Anyway I'm staying after I tell Alexis what else we found. See ya." Aya hung up and placed the phone on the bed. Alexis was glaring at her,

"What other news? Is it something about grandpa!?" she asked suddenly desperate, Alexis was very close to her grandfather despite the fact they hardly saw each other most of the time. Aya's eyes rolled heaven wards as she shoved Alexis onto her bed

"No freaking out!" she ordered pointing a finger at her, Alexis folded her arms and glared. "We found out what Brooklyn's planning, he's going to use Mr D against us and the BladeBreakers. There's going to be a new tournament, the winners are crowned the kings or queens of Brakenblading, the hitch... the ones who lose the match hands over their BitBeasts." She explained in a dead pan watching Alexis's face change from interested to confused to furious through her explanation. The black haired female moved to leap up but met Aya's hand halfway and was forced back down onto the bed.

"I'm gunna kill that bastard!" she hissed furiously her green eyes flashing dangerously in the light. Aya rolled her eyes.

"Calm down squirt." This time Alexis didn't even give her a glare for the nick name. "We'll beat him at his own game," she looked up "Listen Lex, if we storm in without a plan or without thinking we'll just lose our BitBeasts faster and then we'll never get your Grandfather back." She reasoned. Aya stood back up her eyes dispassionate "Get some sleep, we meet in the warehouse tomorrow for the hardest training we've ever had." She stated in a deadpan voice "We play to win." She added. Alexis nodded sniffing, Aya was right if she didn't think she wouldn't win.

---

Alexis yawned as she descended into the kitchen, delicious aromas of pancakes had been floating through the mansion for about 15 minutes now. She plunked herself down on a seat as Aya continued to fry the sweet goodness, watching her hands with avid interest was her younger brother Riley.

Alexis smiled looking at the face of her friend, Aya's eyebrows twitch as a small smile tilted on her lips, the black haired female was looking a little worse for wear from her excursion. Alexis noticed how she carefully altered her body language, the girl was poised on one hip as she flipped the pancakes, her arms were held loosely. Alexis could tell though, she had been dealing with BeyBladers her whole life, very stubborn ones at that. Every attack creates a drain on the Blader, but Brakenblading is more difficult, the power of the BitBeast it taken directly from the player.

That was why, to put it bluntly, Aya was looking like crap. Alexis smiled as the black haired girl slid a plate of pancakes down the counter to her and placed another one in front of Riley. Alexis poured as much syrup as she could stomach on her pancakes and began to munch. Aya was a good cook, she had to be, the girl had two jobs. Caterer at a local restaurant and as a hair dresser at the 'Attic' where a lot of very important people went to get their hair styled.

Alexis sometimes helped out at Riley's day care when she had some free time, Renkae was working as a bouncer for a Night club, she'd taken a few weeks off because of her injuries. Kalia, well no one had any idea what the blonde haired female did for work but she did rake in some cash, they all put their money together for the Delinquent Rogues. That whole all for one and one for all thing really held some meaning over the girls.

---

Kalia groaned as Aya announced their training schedule for the day, this week just kept getting better and fucking better. She couldn't believe how much she was piling on them, only Renkae had a brief respite because she was injured, even then it wasn't much. The rest of their team didn't pay much attention as the older girls spoke, they respected them. In truth Alexis, Kalia, Aya and Renkae were one of the many strongest bladers for many miles in the underground. The Delinquent Rogues knew it, but they were intelligent and didn't flaunt it.

"Ren' stop complaining." Aya snapped her dark green eyes scowling "I gave you the least work to do! Be thankful you're only doing the BeyBlade training!" she sneered; Renkae huffed from where she was sat upon a large crate.

"And who am I suppose to battle against?" she demanded "No offence but if I was to go full out on anyone else in this warehouse there wouldn't be much left. I'm not going to hurt anyone of these kids." She snarled glaring at Aya with chocolate brown eyes. The girl rubbed her temples feeling a head ache slowly throbbing in her brain,

"Renkae, please for once in your life, _listen_ to me. You won't be fighting anyone from our team, I pulled a few favors from Kestrel, you'll be facing off against Yu Inegwa." Aya explained as the tall brunette stepped into the slightly orange tinted light.

Yu and Aya worked together in 'Attic'. Yu was a formidable Brakenblader from team Kestrel, known for their Bird BitBeasts, their team specialized in wind based attacks. Yu was tall, dark and her deep blue eyes blinked out proudly from a sharp face; she was attractive with a small red line running across her eyelids. Her jaw length brunette hair had a stormy speckled color feather braided into the right side, she was wearing a pair of bum hugger jeans and a loose gray T-shirt with a large gray fleece tied around her waist.

Alexis smiled at the sight of the tall female, generally the Delinquent Rogues got on well with Kestrel and its members. Renkae sighed "Alright, fine I'll do the stupid training!" she finally stated with a scowl.

Yu smirked "Don't think I'm gunna go easy on you because your injured though." She said wagging a finger. Aya and Kalia exchanged amused looks before gripping Alexis under the arms and pulling her over to the training yard. The warehouses kind of circled a large court yard that the Delinquent Rogues had turned into a training yard with various objected made from junk lying around. A few of the younger members were laughing and running around playing chase in this sunny safe haven.

"Lucky bastards…" mumbled Renkae as she glanced at the free-spirited youngsters and her so-called "friends". She sighed to herself as she faced Yu, who was waiting patiently. "So, are you ready for the beating of a lifetime?" asked Renkae cheekily. Yu smirked in a knowing way, and readied her beyblade and launcher as did Renkae. The two girls settled themselves on either side of the dish, concentrating all their strength into their blades. Casey then jumped up from behind one of the crates and tapped Renkae's side shyly.

"Do you need anyone to do the count-down?" she asked in a perky voice.

Renkae grinned at the little girl. "Just what I was thinking. Thanks, kid." The little girl grinned up at Renkae and walked over to the side of the dish that was un-occupied. She threw her arms over her head in a dramatic sort of way and looked up. The tension between the two beybladers increased as they waited for their cue. This battle was about to get dangerous.

"Three…Two…One…Let 'er rip!!" she cried out as she flung her arms downwards. Simultaneously, the two beybladers ripped out the ripcords and their beyblades spun radically into the dish, already creating dents as they clashed into the sides. Sparks flew as the beyblades attacked each other and the air around them picked up into a miniature storm.

"Riakure! Pick up the pace and use your agility!" Renkae commanded. As if on cue, the black and red beyblade started spinning even faster and kept head butting into the other gray and blue beyblade. With each blow, Yu's beyblade kept backing up into the rims of the dish, but the beyblader kept a calm face.

"Freefall, use your storm and blow her away!" she cried out. The bit flashed and a black beam of light shot out from it. An ear-piercing bird cry thundered inside the abandoned warehouse as the large peregrine falcon emerged from the beyblade. It was dark and pitch black with gray tipped feathers, the same dark eyes opening as it re-awakened. It stretched its wings high and the feathers gleamed in the very small amount of light as it fully came out from the beyblade. As it did, Freefall began flapping his wings and picking up the winds, gathering speed as it did so. A large tunnel of wind began to form and various objects from the warehouse were picked up from the winds. Renkae's navy hair flapped around her wildly as she stared at the gigantic bird. The storm inside the dish became even more vicious as the wind began denting the dish, and Riakure's beyblade was picked up from the storm as well. Freefall then flapped his wings with even more speed as the wind became more dangerous with each flap, sending the air around with each powerful stroke towards the beyblade and its owner.

Renkae flinched as the air cut at her skin and her clothes. She ground her teeth together, not allowing herself to cry out in pain. She growled as she realized that she might've had to make this battle a bit more interesting. "Riakure, use your Static Rush!" In mid-air, the black and red beyblade's bit began glow and a pillar of red light began to form as well. The howl of a battle-cry shook the walls with it's loud boom as the animal emerged from its bit. The red furred wolf stretched it's neck around itself as her Celtic-styled navy blue armor shone. Riakure snapped her eyes open as she faced Heaven wards and her armor glowed white. Miniature sparkles formed itself on top of Riakure, gathering themselves from the lamps on the ceiling. The large ball of electrons became larger and little flicks of electricity sparked from it. Suddenly, Riakure flicked her head towards Freefall and the large ball of electricity rammed into the falcon with lightning speed. Freefall cried out as the electrons surrounded the falcon and striked it with static shocks. Feeling Freefall's pain, Yu squinted her eyes closed and held herself as she was being electrocuted just as Freefall. The two fell to the ground as Freefall shattered into her beyblade, and the lights turned off.

Renkae wiped the sweat off her brow as she panted. She dropped to the ground as she felt a large amount of her energy leaving her. She heaved a huge sigh, thanking that the battle was over. Renkae flicked her hand towards herself as if pulling her beyblade. It spun to life and shot it itself in the palm of her hand as she clutched it. She looked up to see Yu, getting up herself, holding up some parts of her clothing where it was torn as she walked over to her beyblade to retrieve it. They were both exhausted, Renkae gathered. She strained herself to get up and walked over to Yu.

"That was a pretty good battle," she stated with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't expecting that much from you," added Yu.

"Well you know us Delinquents, we're full of surprises," said Renkae with a cocky grin. "Come on, let's go see how the kiddies are doing outside with Aya."

---

"Aya! Are you positive that this much is needed??" asked Alexis as she shifted her position on the bar. Both her and Kalia were now doing chin-ups as Aya watched them closely.

"Of course I am! Depending on how quickly you rip out your rip-cords and with how much strength, it can increase the power and the spin of your beyblade. Now stop complaining and get on with your training!" she declared as she was watching them from below.

"Easy for her to say, she's not doing the training," pointed out Kalia in between grunts. Alexis just whimpered slightly as she did her training. The metal bar was situated in the middle of the field, along with other equipments Anayla had made them train with. So far, Alexis and Kalia had done, 100 sit-ups, lift 200 pound weights, and ran around the warehouse 20 times. All with Aya watching them and inspecting how well they did.

"Okay, enough. You guys did 80 chin-ups each. Take a break," she stated. Alexis and Kalia flopped to the ground as they were panting heavily.

"Water… I need water…" whimpered Alexis as she crawled towards her water bottle. It was a grueling struggle as it took her around five minutes to get to the water bottle that was a foot away from her.

"Hey guys, how's the deluxe training with Aya going?" asked Renkae as she came into view with Yu.

"Savior! Savior!" cried out Kalia as she ran to Renkae on her knees and drapped her arms around her legs. "Please, save us!"

Aya rolled her eyes at the sight. "You do simple training and already you're complaining."

Kalia whipped her head to Aya. "Simple? Simple?? I'd like to show you simple!"

"Alright alright. Guys, let's all take a break and get something to eat. I'm starving," said Alexis as she laid down on the grass. Renkae smirked. Typical Alexis to say something to break a fight.

"Yeah, okay. I'm pretty hungry too," said Kalia as she stole the water bottle from Alexis' lips.

"Hey!"

"Sorry I can't join you guys, I have to go back to my team to train with them. Aya, I'll see you later," said Yu as she ran off.

"Oh yeah, Renkae, how'd your match go?" asked Alexis as she got up.

"Pfft, the usual. I won, naturally," said Renkae grinning.

"Nice!" said Kalia as she gave Renkae a high-five.

"Duh? What'd you expect? I'm not the best of the best for no damn reason you know." The blue-haired girl placed her hands on her hips in a heroic fashion, looking to the sky. This made Aya roll her emerald eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah sure, whatever floats your boat. Lets go now before I have all of you doing push-ups." The girls quickly scrambled to their feet, not wanting to face Aya's wrath any more than necessary.

"Sooo…what exactly are we eating?" Renkae asked casually, only limping slightly. She placed her hands behind her head in a lazy fashion before turning to look at her companions.

Kalia was the first to respond. "Ahh…I dunno. Anyone up for pizza?" After hearing Aya's grunt of approval and Alexis' chirpy reply, she flipped out her cell phone before dialing the number of the familiar pizza shop.

"Oh hey George! How are ya? Anyway, give us the regular; one large pizza with the works. Oh, and could you reserve our table for us? Yep, all of us are coming again. 'Neway, thank Georgie, see ya there!"

Alexis gave a satisfied sigh. "George makes the best pizza ever! Really, one day I'll hire him as my personal pizza maker and you guys will all be at my mercy!" she said, giggling madly.

"Ha. Very funny 'Lexi. You know you'd share him with me, 'cause ya luuurv me." Renkae chirped, hugging Alexis partly to have something to take of the weight on her injured leg. "And Kalia, what you ordered sounded great, but aren't you gunna eat anything?" She patted her stomach with a grin. "I'll tell you now, I'm gunna finish the whole pie before ya'll even have the chance to get a slice.

Aya smirked. "Fine, then you're paying today Ren'. Nope, that face won't help you today. This is your fault, you know, what goes around comes around." A loud groan was heard from the said bluenette, making Kalia laugh.

"Ahh, karma's a bitch huh?" The blond said, patting Renkae on the head gingerly. "Well, at least you get to be greedy and eat as much as you like, since your paying."

As they turned the corner, the four friends became consciously aware of the large masses or people crowded around their quaint little restaurant. Pushing through the crowd, they fought one by one to enter the palace of pizza. Renkae, as usual, was the loudest.

"AYE! Watch out! HEY!! Bastard, that was my leg you're stepping on! OI! Do that again and die!" She muttered a few more oaths before getting through the front doors, all the while glaring at the large mob-like crowd through the glass doors. "Fucking hell, I know George is a great pizza-maker, but this shouldn't happen." She grumbled.

Aya walked forward, a heavy glare on her face from the ignorant crowd before she stopped, making Alexis bump into her, Kalia into Alexis and Renkae into Kalia. "Oh yes this should. Look who decided to grace us with their presence."

Standing in front of them was a quarry of famous Beyblading teams. Tyson was the closest, talking to a reporter while his team was sitting nearby, refusing to comment. In the farthest corner sat what could only be the Demolition Boys, as their Russian heritage was evident. In the middle, nearly every table was occupied by a Beyblading team.

"Oooook…who scheduled a Beyblading Convention here and forgot to tell me?" Kalia barked, only half-joking.

"Uhm… I'm not sure…lets go to our seat ehh?" Alexis suggested. She pulled Aya; who seemed to be dead-set at sending a venomous glare to everyone in the building, to one of the only empty booths and sat gingerly.

Unfortunately, Renkae was the only one who did not agree with this suggestion. She marched right up to the Blade Breakers and pointed an accusing finger at them. "WHAT the fuck are you all doing here? Did we not tell you to get out of our business? What, are you stalking us now?" she asked with a penetrating glare. Kalia groaned as she sat down and ran her hand down her face.

As soon as the words left Renkae's mouth, she wished she hadn't exploded such. The reporters were now fawning over her, all talking at the same time as they tried to get news out of the bluenette.

"Is it true that Ray Kon is madly in love with you and has begun stalking you?" One particularly blond reporter asked her. Renkae flushed, partly in anger and partly in embarrassment before she snapped.

"Get OUT!" she cried as she pushed them all out the door. The reporters were all struggling, but Renkae soon found help with Alexis, and they both hurled the reporters out the door. "Thanks," she said, before returning to face George. "Sorry Georgie."

"We just had to take out the trash,"said Alexis grinning.

"Nasty buggers..." Renkae huffed. George nodded in understanding. He had known the girls since they were little and knew they hated crowded places. Alexis gave George the peace sign before returning to her seat.

"Good Lord, now we'll have reporters banging down our doors..." said Kalia. "Thanks a lot, guys. We'll now be known as the team that beats the crap out of the media." Alexis grinned sheepishly at Kalia while Renkae huffed indignantly.

Aya rolled her eyes as she caught sight of all the teams yet again. "Actually, Renkae's questions were left un-answered. What the fuck are all of you doing here?" she asked, particularly directing her question to the Blade breakers.

Tyson, who seemed to be the spokesperson of the team, shuffled uncomfortably under Aya's glare for a moment before looking up at her in determination. "We came here to meet with the other championship teams. It has nothing to do with you."

Kai snorted. "In case you didn't catch the drift," he said coldly, his icy brown eyes meeting Aya's emerald orbs, "That means we aren't stalking you. We're just preparing ourselves to beat your sorry Beyblading asses at the tournament."

"Wait, WHAT?" cried out Alexis. The rest of her team jumped in surprise as Alexis marched right up to Kai. Renkae and Kalia exchanged worried and confused glances, it was one of the first times they had ever seen her get so angry. Alexis looked down at Kai with determination in her eyes. "You guys know about the tournament too?"

"Well, yeah. Mr. Dickinson is our manager after all. Plus we got the other Beyblading teams to help us out too, to save your grandfather," said Ray smiling.

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "No."

"No? What do you mean "no"?" asked Tyson clueless.

"I am not letting a bunch of mainframe bladers who know nothing of Brakenblading try to save my grandfather. It's out of the question. Not only would you guys get seriously injured, but apart from that, **one** little glitch would make my grandfather stay a hostage forever. I'm not taking that chance," she said as she sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"That's right. The Delinquent Rogues are independent. We don't need outside help from others," stated Aya as she placed her a comforting hand on Alexis' shoulder.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but we aren't doing this all for you, conceited," stated a certain red-head as he stood up. He had flaming red hair and it all sat atop his head like a flame, which Renkae found quite amusing as she snickered. "Mr. Dickinson is part of the BBA, and is in charge of most of all the beyblade tournaments. If he goes, then so does beyblade, so whether you like it or not, we're saving Mr. Dickinson."

"And in any case, we're not just going to sit around letting some girls try to save him. He's our manager and he means a lot to us too. The Bladebreakers aren't just some flashy-named team," At this Aya snorted. "But we stand for what is close to us and we're getting Mr. Dickinson back," said Tyson pumping a fist in the air.

Renkae raised one eyebrow in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "First off, us 'girls' could wipe the floor with you in any match. Secondly, how many of you wanna-blader-be's actually know the first thing about Brakenblading, and last but not least, give me one reason not to just chuck you out of this store like the reporters," she deadpanned, placing her hands on her hips as she smirked deviously at the other teams.

Kalia nodded adding. "You guys would be the death of Mr. Dickinson. Literally. One foul-up, like Alexis said, and he could be gone. This isn't a game like one of your little play tournaments. This is someone's life on the line. And who knows what else Brooklyn is capable of, if he can capture one of the world's biggest producers in his very office. You're in way over your heads in this one."

"You could be the death of Mr. Dickinson too." Tala pointed out coolly. "Me and my team are Brakenblade experts. We could easily defeat everyone in this room," that gained quite a few growls from separate people, "and you just may need us to get that precious Dickinson back." He smirked, mimicking Renkae's deviousness. "Besides, we were invited to enter the tournament, fools. I imagine it would be better for you to be with us, not against us."

"Say the word 'fool' one more time so I could hear you better...." growled Renkae as her eyes narrowed dangerously. Her hands at her sides began balling into fists as she gazed at the beybladers.

"If you're such Brakenblade experts, tell me, Tala, why did you lose to a bunch of simple-minded mainframe bladers huh?" retorted Aya coolly.

"Oooh, that's gotta sting," said Renkae, giving Aya a high-five. Tala and his team, on the other hand, weren't that happy with Aya's statement.****

Both teams began to glare menacingly at each other, mumbling profanities under their breath. George then stepped up to the counter with a large pizza box in hand. "Um, pizza for number 264?"

Renkae perked up, looking at the counter with a small grin forming while Alexis lept up. "That's us!" they both cried happily as they rushed to the counter to retrieve their food.

"Good Lord…" sighed Kalia. "We're in the middle of an important conversation and all you two can think of is eating."

"Hey! In our defence," started Alexis as she took a bite from the pizza, "this is really good pizza."

"Plus, there is never a time where pizza is less important," said Renkae between munches as she held up two pizzas.

Kalia groaned. "And all this started because of you two…" she mumbled. "Might as well join them before they eat the whole box," she said to Aya. She nodded as the two squished into the booth with the other two girls.

"So that's it? Discussion over? Just like that?" asked Tyson.

"Hey hey hey! Not so many questions. Eating here," stated Renkae. "Well continue afterwards, for now, it's pizza time!"

**---**

**A/N: Mikaze here. Well, we were going to continue the chapter, but Reyan is going on leave for a bit so there wouldn't be any continuing time since it was her turn to continue the chapter ;; And anyways, this is as good a place to stop as any. **

**Oh yes, and Reyan copyrights the word "wanna-blader-be" XD!**


	4. Aya Goes Homocidal Fun

**Heylo Araceil here I'm taking over the chapter because I have many ideas that only I can make any sense of in my deranged little brain**

**Mikaze: I've tried and I can't figure them out.**

**XD!!!!!!!!**

_We all own out respective characters, you steal and Araceil will hunt you down and eat your tasty brain meats among other things_

**Araceil: _NOTHING PERVERTED THOUGH, THEY GET CHOPPED OFF AND FED TO WILD ANIMALS!!!_**

**Mikaze: o.0 –SHUFFLES off- XD**

            Renkae sighed deeply patting her stomach, it really was good pizza, and she had to admit THAT. Beside her Anayla was polishing off the last of the chips, the others knew she would have a tough night, Aya preferred to train at night when no one could see her. It must have had something to do with her BitBeast, being a Dark element as well as a fire based Element it was bound to mess her about a little. Kalia yawned, to give them credit the girls had demolished over 6 huge pizzas, all with very lady like manners unlike the BladeBreakers loud mouth Tyson who literally shovelled his food in much to their disgust. Alexis's eyes however were narrowed on the rude red head from a rather snobbish looking team, occasionally she would be eating and then an ice cube would be dropped down her back almost.

She knew he was watching her. under Alexis growled briefly her breath spinning around, there was a low rumble from outside, the four girls looked out of the window, it was raining. Aya frowned "C'mon guys, I see no reason to say now that Ren's finished eating." She stated coldly, she too was getting the feeling that she was being watched, it was more than a feeling though, it was an instinct. The rest of the girls nodded, slipping out of the booth, ice cubes were simultaneously dropped down all their backs, all eyes were on them. Renkae turned to glare at them all

"What are you looking at!?" she demanded her eyes narrowed, the whole place stared at them. Aya and Kalia gave them all similar glares while Alexis rolled her eyes and opened the door, the cold wind swept in and the rain that was pattering down splattered over her trainers. "Will you stop staring!? I know you've been doing almost as soon as we got in here!" she spat, Aya rolled her eyes and grabbed the bluenette under the arm

"Cool it Ren, they aren't worth it." She growled shoving the girl from the room, she cast them all a studying glare before following the rest of her team. Sometimes it sucked to be the oldest; you had to take care of all the others. The rain poured down form the iron grey clouds, it revived her, the others were smiling slightly to themselves, it was almost a reply of the day they first met. It seemed so long ago now.

Aya laughed as Renkae despite her injuries took her hands and they spun around in the falling water, Alexis and Kalia laughed leaping onto each of the girl's respectively, Kalia on Aya and Alexis on Renkae. Holding the girls piggy back ride they all laughed moving off through the sheets of falling grey, their laughter ringing out like music through the continuous pattering.

            -- FLASHBACK --

_it was raining, heavily the sky over head was growling threateningly with dark thunder, beneath not many were out in the open, not many that was apart from a few little girls who'd gotten lost from their families. Huddled in the play ground a small lump dressed in pink, her long silky black hair plastered down by the rain was huddled under the climbing frame, she sobbed into her knees, she was cold and small in such a big and harsh world. Thoughts of having to live in the wild, eating bugs and rats and other 'icky' stuff made her sobs increase._

_"Hey, what's the matter?" asked a second voice, the little girl looked up with watery green eyes, there was another little girl, she was holding a ball in her podgy childish hands, it was bright orange. The girl had bright keen blue eyes; her soft fluffy blonde hair hung in ringlets as the rain dripped off them, her clothing was plastered to her small and slight little frame like a second skin. She was watching the young Alexis closely,_

_"I don't know where I am, I lost my grandpa." She moaned, the blonde hair pulled a face her childish button nose wrinkling in thought_

_"Well... I lost my mummy too, I thought I should just stay here, maybe she'll remember me and come and find me. It's never too late to give up hope, do you wanna play with me?" she asked holding the ball up like a trophy, Alexis giggled, the girl looked pretty silly, standing out in the rain grinning widely her hair dripping wet and her clothing in a like wise state no parents in sight asking her if she wanted to play ball._

_"Um OK."__ She said cheerfully smiling as she scrambled to her feet, "My names Alexis what's yours?" she asked the blonde, the second girl smiled showing her missing front teeth._

_"Kalia, my mummy calls me Gummy though." She added as if it was something direly important, Alexis giggled_

_"My grandpa calls me Twinkle." She told the girl blushing slightly, the two children began laughing in the rain. They began kicking the ball between them, Kalia was very fast, Alexis found herself admiring the blonde haired girl as she dashed after the ball and set it rolling back to her with a kick of her own foot. "Wow! Kalia you're so fast, I bet you could become a pro soccer player!" Alexis exclaimed, Kalia giggled before pausing her eyes were fixed on something just beyond Alexis._

_"Look." She said pointing at the swing set behind them, Alexis turned and saw another girl; she looked so small and cold. She was sat on one of the big girl swings, the ones that they couldn't quite sit on just yet because they were just a little too small to sit themselves on it without having to climb. Her long black hair hung in a curtain obscuring her face; she was slightly bigger than they were, possibly only a year older. "Hey!" Kalia called jogging over to the girl, she looked up suddenly watching as the two splashed their way over making sure to jump in every puddle._

_"Why are you sitting here all alone?" Alexis asked, the girl shrugged, _

_"Because I _am_ alone."__ She told them, her voice was slightly strange, she had an accent but the children weren't supposed to know that. Alexis and Kalia exchanged confused looked_

_"Uhh but we're here." Alexis said hopefully she reached out a hand to the black haired girl "C'mon, come play with us!" she said cheerfully. "What's your name?"_

_"Anayla Yuri Kinometre Zelandonii." She replied, the two girls looked at each other again, she smiled the effect made her soften and her emerald green eyes brightened with dancing laughter "Aya for short." She added the three girls giggled. "Hang on, my friend is hiding somewhere, I wasn't allowed to find her until she said I could."_

_"How could she tell you if she was hiding though?" Kalia asked frowning slightly, Aya shrugged_

_"Renkae's a ditz sometimes." She told her. There was a pause before they heard the bushes rustling and a few words that they really shouldn't have known especially at that age. A blue haired girl extracted herself from the bushes hopping around on one foot as the helm of her trousers got caught on a twig and she fell to the floor unable to remove it. Aya and the others hurried over and helped her up while Alexis pulled her leg free, Renkae turned out to be a cheerful girl with her midnight blue locks tied into a French plait her chocolate brown eyes large and round with childish innocence._

_Her mouth however was a different matter, Aya heaved the girl up and began fussing muttering under her breath about how stupid Renkae was and how she shouldn't go wondering off, the bluenette however wasn't paying her black haired companion the least bit of notice as she studied these new playmates. Kalia and Alexis found Renkae's blatant ignorance of Aya's scolding rather amusing; the bluenette girl suddenly extended a hand in a very professional way._

_"Renkae Sarmano, detective extraordinary, ass kicker and all around good friend!" she exclaimed, at the sound of the A word the two girls drew back_

_"Ummm!" the chorused in the way that children do when you've done something wrong "You said a naughty word!" Alexis exclaimed her green eyes wide. Aya snorted from where she was stood beside Renkae_

_"Yea, she does have a potty mouth." At this the bluenette received a solid cuff around the back of her head. "C'mon lets go play." She said, the four girls ran off into the sheeted rain that still pounded down, kicking the ball to each other it soon became a fast paced game of soccer with every girl for themselves. It soon turned to Alexis and Kalia vs. Aya and Renkae._

_Alexis moved to kick the ball up slipped up on it and fell, the four girls giggled madly "Alexis!?" cried a voice, the black haired girl turned_

_"Grandpa!" she cried in delight running forwards and latching herself to her grandfather's legs, the other three carefully approached Kalia clutching her ball like a shield, Renkae clutching Aya like a shield._

_"Renkae?" it was a blue haired woman, she rushed over and swept the girl into a bone crushing hug, it seemed that all the parents were showing up because pretty soon Kalia was swept up by a blonde woman and a rather scruffy looking dark man with a grumpy expression on his face. Aya watched them a look akin to jealousy on her little face, she shrugged and moved backwards, there was a boy beside her suddenly. _

_"Aya!__ You shouldn't have run off like that!" he was about 10-years-old the black haired girl wrinkled her nose and looked down at her feet_

_"Sorry Jason." She said quietly. _

_"Mum's going crazy back home, she almost called the police." The brown haired boy began scolding her, but Aya taking a leaf out of Renkae's book discreetly ignored him as she watched the families reunite through the matted locks of a wet hair. Kalia, Alexis and Renkae were released back onto the floor and they ran over to Aya they all bent forwards and spoke in hushed voices occasionally Renkae would peek over the rest of their heads and look at them as if it was something very, very top secret and important._

_The adults and the little boy looked at each other indulgently; the little girls continued to speak in quiet voices before they stood straight and clapped their hands "Right." They all said in unison. They turned back to their parents and such standing in a line. Alexis with her hands on her hips, Kalia clutching her orange ball, Renkae with one hand on her hip in a pose of attitude (the effect was ruined because she was only 4) and Aya with her arms folded her green eyes somewhat glaring._

_"We have decided." Alexis spoke up in a high voice, the others nodded Aya opened her mouth to speak_

_"We wanna come back and play together!" Renkae butted in her chocolate brown eyes narrowing, "Please mom! I like my new friends!" the others looked at each other, currently they were too worried about the little ones catching colds to care if they wanted to meet again._

_"Yes, I guess it would be alright." Kalia's mother said thoughtfully, her father said nothing and just looked at his watch, he wasn't happy, he was missing the football for this. The girls looked ecstatic at this and cheered hugging each other and jumping up and down in a circle._

-- END FLASHBACK --

            No one would have thought that the dangerous Delinquent Rogues would be formed from that simple meeting on that rainy afternoon, now all four girls were walking through the rain like they did oh so long ago. Alexis and Renkae were giggling over something while Kalia and Aya walked in silence smiling slightly, Alexis suddenly gasped "Oh dammit! I left my backpack in the warehouse!" she exclaimed, Renkae shrugged

"The warehouse is safe, go and get it tomorrow." She suggested, Alexis shook her head

"But it's got my BeyBlade in it!" she moaned twisting the bottom of her T-shirt, Kalia and Renkae exchanged looks,

"Well, we'll head back, it's not like we're not already soaking wet." Renkae said unintelligently, Aya shrugged

"Sorry, I gotta get back; I'm babysitting Antoh and Thomas." She said, her two little brothers, Thomas was about 12 and a real pain in the butt, he was obsessed with dancing and wanted to be a ballerina(?) and Antoh was the youngest, only 7 months old it was Aya's job to take care of him, her two older brothers Nathan and Jason were too busy most of the time, Jason because he was at collage and doing night classes in ART and Nathan couldn't do it because A) he didn't know the first thing about babies and B) he was a jerk and Aya didn't trust him.

"Oki say hi to them for me!" Renkae sung, she was pretty good with kids and somehow managed to keep her mouth under control. Aya waved and she jogged off, Alexis sighed as she set off to the left towards the warehouse, Renkae and Kalia followed singing at the top of their lungs some random song that involved oranges and pancakes.

Aya sighed as she made her way down the street, the rain was now far from refreshing and just plain cold now, it spat upon her skin and rolled off in rivets. Her house was pretty small, and it was even smaller for a family of 6, Aya froze, she could hear Antoh crying, Nathan shouting and Thomas crying. She raced down the street, panic blossomed in her body and her heart jittered as adrenalin pumped through her body like battery acid.

The door had been kicked in, there was brick dust scattered around, there were deep gashes in the wood and large holes in it. Everything was numb, she stepped into the house dodging the fallen door, she went slowly as if it would lessen the impact of what she would see when she entered the living room. The walls were slashed and dust was drifting and lighting upon her hair like snow, she turned slightly and looked into the living room, Jason and Nathan had paused in their rowing and were watching her, Aya's eyes slide past them to where Antoh was screaming his face blue, Thomas was beside Gemma who was unconscious.

It was then she noticed there was a nasty gash on Nathan's forehead; Jason was supporting a dislocated arm, Thomas and Antoh for the most part were fine if not terrified, and Gemma. Aya's gut wrenched the brunette woman was pale blood stained her trousers and blouse, her eyes were coming up in nasty bruises and... Her blood ran cold there was blood seeping from her ears. The room was in chaos, the tables upturned, broken vases and such were scattered all over the floor, pillows with the stuffing issuing from large slashes were scattered everywhere, the curtains hung in rips. She was cold.

Aya hurried forewords and dropped beside Gemma, the rain outside was very loud "Gemma?" she questioned, "Gemma?" her voice shook, "Mommy?" she said quietly her voice breaking, the woman's hands were cold and her skin was slightly transparent. She scooped up Antoh who was still screaming and not drawing breath, she bounced him slightly while Thomas had clung to her waist and was sobbing into her dripping wet clothing. The comforting scent of the girl had quieted Antoh's screams and he had began crying with hunger and cold now,

"What happened?" she asked turning to her older brothers, Jason shook his head while Nathan looked furious

"It's your fault!" he spat, Aya scowled in confusion,

"What do you mean '_my fault'_? I wouldn't come in here and do all this even if I didn't live here!" she snarled glaring down the typical Collage football player type jock. Nathan scowled his slicked back brown hair dusted white his face pale as the scarlet blood snaked down his cheek.

"You and that whole, Breaking Blady thingy..." Aya cut him off with a hiss

"its BrakenBlading doofus!" she spat.

"Whatever, these guys came barging in and did all this, they left a message." He snarled pointing to the scar marks that were etched into the walls. Aya looked around she would just about make them out with the help of the lightning outside, the room flashed with luminescent light, and Aya felt ill.

**HAND OVER YOUR BITBEASTS AND BACK OUT!!**

**            NEXT TIME THEY WILL DIE FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!!**

            Aya's blood boiled, her eyes darkened, Antoh made a small whimper of fear as he felt the anger radiating off her, "They... hurt you... all of you..." she muttered her eyes beginning to narrow. Turning around her movements loose almost as if her muscles weren't working, "They hurt you... so... I'm going to hurt _them._" She hissed her voice feral as she calmly walked out of the room Antoh still on her hip. Once outside she looked up and as the sky began to clear of the rain, she took out her mobile.

Scrolling down she texted Kalia, **CHECK ****UR**** FAMILIES. THEY MAY B ATTACKED **before heading off her strides fast determined and above all, hard and tense with suppressed rage. She was NOT pleased one. Little. Bit.

Kalia frowned as she looked over the text message she'd just received, her mother? Attacked? When she was completely out of it!? This did not bode well, Kalia could just picture a group of people –Carlos in the lead barging into the house, her mother unconscious and then Carlos laughing cruelly ripping the clothing off her mother and...

Kalia shoved her phone into her pocket and took off as fast as her trainer clad feet could carry her, Alexis and Renkae looked at each other in worried apprehension, "Do you think?" Alexis questioned, Renkae shook her head

"I would rather not wait to find out!" the two girls veered off in separate directions back to their homes. The helms of Kalia's baggy blue jeans were sodden and heavy as she pounded her way down the soaking and puddle sewn pavement, hot bile was rising in the back of her throat as she couldn't shake the thoughts of what those bastards might do or might have _done_ to her mother in her drink induced unconsciousness.

The door was down as Kalia skidded into the front of her garden; her launcher was out in seconds as she carefully crept into the house she would have once just stormed into without giving a damn about how loud she was. She could hear loud voices and jeering, her blood ran cold as she picked up the pace and practically screamed turning into her mother's room BeyBlade ripping free of the launcher.

Her mother was far from unconscious; in fact the amount of alcohol she had taken was just enough to make her violent, very violent. There was a broken bottle in her hand and she was jabbing it and swinging with it aiming for Carlos's face stomach and throat, and occasionally when it was open she would aim a well times blood curdling swipe for his crotch. Kalia scowled as she saw the others making large slashes across the walls, a message to her about her BitBeast.

"Get away FROM THOSE WALLS **_NOW!!!!_**" she screeched her voice ragged from the long run, her exhaustion however was not mirrored by her BeyBlade which in all rights as a swirling vortex of fury. Everyone in the room froze at the sight and sound of her, the blood drained from Carlos's normally slightly tanned face, silence filled the room "Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" she screamed her BeyBlade kicking off from the ground and hitting the walls around them, it was not an empty threat. They scrambled like a horde of terrified rats out of the door stumbling over each other and falling over in their haste to get away from the infuriated females. One particular blond flicked his gaze over to Kalia as she bowed her head, her breathing un-steady. The boy shook his head as he ran out of the room with everyone else.

Kalia's BeyBlade snapped back into her palm and she ran forwards, her mother tipped and toppled to the floor into her daughter's arms. She was out cold, Kalia smoothed the hair away from her mother's forehead as tears prickled hotly in the corners of her eyes, she blinked them away furiously she would not cry. No she wouldn't, she didn't cry when her sister left home, she didn't cry when her father ran off, she didn't even cry after the many nights she'd come home to find her mother unconscious and having difficulty breathing.

But she wanted to cry, oh god how she wanted to break down and weep, she was tired of being strong, tired of being the mother to her own mother, she was sick and tired of it all. She wanted it to end, glass and other objects littered the floor and went unnoticed as she saw a particularly sharp piece of glass. She took it into her hand and winced as the sharp edge bit into the tip of her finger, blood streaked across the shard, Kalia paused watching it, she was tired of it all, everything was just so heavy, it hurt to breath, it hurt to live, so... why was she still standing there? Why wasn't the glass in her arm cutting her life away and saving her from this horror.

Kalia sighed dropping the sharp to the floor, hefting her mother up onto her feet supporting her by the waist Kalia stumbled from the room, the shard of glass lay shattered into 7 pieces by her heel.

She would not cry, with tears or with blood. Either way she wouldn't break.

Alexis ran home as fast as her legs could carry her. She was sure that nothing too bad would happen back home, because of the tight security and all, but she still wanted to make sure that her family was safe, and by golly, if they trample over her roses, someone was going to die tonight. Alexis found herself taking the short-cuts that Renkae showed her to get home faster. Obviously it consisted of going up stairs and running on roofs, but Alexis didn't care if she was walking on private property this time, right now her priority was home.

The rain whipped at her face, blowing the layered clumps of her away from her face as she ran down the street to her mansion. She was completely soaked by now, but she also had a lot more ennergy for ass-kicking. _'Hm… Maybe Aya's training helped after all…'_ Alexis gasped as she found the gate entrance broken down, and muddy footprints leading up to her home. Dread began filling her blood with adrenaline as she feared for her family. A chair was thrown out of the window and landed a metre away from her. Alexis jumped at the sudden action. She narrowed her eyes and growled. They would NOT hurt her family. She whipped out her beyblade and prepared it in its launcher, and ran to the main door that was already open. She heard noises upstairs, so Alexis ran up the spiral staircase. As the noise increased, Alexis' heart seemed to be pounding faster. If they laid one finger on her little brother…

Alexis stopped at the third floor, and hid behind the wall. She looked over into the room, hearing voices and shuffling of feet. At the corner of her eye, she saw a figure look over the window. She debated whether to just run in the room and take out almost all of them, but she didn't want the chance of them taking her family as hostages. Suddenly, she heard a cry of pain, and Alexis' blood boiled. _'It's now or never.'_

Alexis ran into the room, squeezing her eyes shut as she launched her beyblade at the figure near the window. "Sacret! Missile Claw Attack!" Her blade spun out of control, white and orange swirling together as the bit flashed, a silver pillar of light coming out from it. Sacret then began emerging from the beyblade, its head out first. The silver panther roared to life as it came to life, its eyes flashing open to reveal two garnet colored eyes, the slits retracting as it prepared to fight. The panther was adorned with black armor across it's chest, and a cufflet on it left front paw. Sacret roared again as it charged towards the enemy.  

"Alexis! No!" cried out the voice of her mother. Alexis snapped her eyes open, confusion written all over her face. She gasped as she recognized the person about to be attacked by the feral panther, and cried out "Sacret! Stop!" before she could reach the person. The cat stopped in her tracks, looking back at her mistress for further explanation. Alexis scanned the entire room. Her parents and Riley were safe, sitting down on the couch and looking at her with wide eyes. Brooklyn's hench-boys were all seated on the ground, tied up in ropes as some were severely knocked out, yet the ones who were conscious snickered at her. Alexis recognized the three other people watching over the hench-boys, they were eating at George's Pizza Place as well. And now that she mentioned it, Alexis realised that they were sitting with the same flame-haired guy that was watching her. She finally, very slowly, returned her gaze towards the now enraged red-head as his lilac eyes were narrowed to her.

"What the heck was that for??" he asked, his loud voice echoing in the large room. Alexis winced. Her heart was sinking and felt like it would plummet into her stomach. She wished she could just melt into a puddle right then and there. Her face was already flaming in embarassment as all everyone in the room watched her.

"Oops?" Alexis grinned nervously, walking over to the now lying down panther. Sacret seemed to be a tad annoyed at the red-head, but Alexis tried coo-ing her down as she stroked the panther. She apologised for calling her out of her blade for nothing, and told her to stay put. The panther purred as she licked her mistress' face and Alexis giggled sheepishly. The boys scowled at each other, Johnny was not pleased. Alexis than looked around the room. Her brow rose as she recognized each and every piece of furniture in the room. Alexis suddenly realised, they were in _her_ BEDROOM! She leaped to her feet green eyes flashing with fury. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" she demanded, her mother and her little brother took deep breaths.

"Alexis! I do not allow such langua... –" her mother began scolding

"Mom, please!" Alexis snapped, it was the first time she'd ever snapped at her mother, but everything was just getting too much her skin was flushed and wet with the rain outside. Sacret watched her mistress with curious garnet eyes, "Well? What are you going in my house and better yet... my bedroom." She hissed, the boys looked at each other in sinking dread. It was pretty much common knowledge to everyone, ESPECIALLY Brakenbladers that to enter one's home uninvited is asking for trouble but going into a Braken Girl's BEDROOM was a death wish. This had been explained by a sniggering Ian the minute the girls had left.

The boys exchanged nervous looks. How were they going to answer this one?

            --

Aya sighed heavily as she moved through the streets, it was dark and even with the extra night vision provided by her BitBeast she could see very little. Antoh was fast asleep cuddled into her chest, tiny pink thumb in his mouth as the yellow blankets she'd wrapped him in rose and fell with his breathing.  The rain was still coming down hard but she'd covered both Antoh and herself with a large black anorak with florescent arm bands,

She was going to drop Antoh off at Yu's and then go into Brooklyn's complex and kill the little fuck head, then if she was feeling merciful enough she would throw the sadistic wanker to the other girls. Maybe they'll be a little more merciful in his death.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts of homicide that her automatic footsteps carried her into the road and right into the path of a black limo scène. Aya blinked against the glare and leaped, she flung herself to the left out of the path of its wheels, Antoh jolted awake as the shock of her body hitting the ground shoulders first and skidding a few paces reverberated in his body.

The child screeched in alarm, Aya too bruised and tired to move groaned and tried to lift herself up. There was a pause before strong hands pulled her up by the shoulders until she was sitting, Antoh was screaming full belt by now. Aya groaned her hood falling back as she fingers a stark yellowing bruise, she looked at the person who had helped her up, her blood ran cold.

Green clashed with chocolate brown as she found her self staring into the face of Kai Hiwatari; she swallowed hard and pulled herself up wobbling dangerously. Kai's eyes narrowed on the child in her arms as she quieted it cooing soft words of comfort, she looked at him a slight trickle of blood running from her scalp, she didn't notice it. "Thanks I guess." She grunted,

"Nice baby." Kai growled, Aya froze "I never had you down as a mother because I never thought anyone would be so desperate to fuck you. But well I guess I was wrong, where's daddy or did he leave after screwing you? Weren't worth a second go were you?" his words were harsh and even to his own ears Kai knew he was being really harsh, but currently he couldn't care. His alarm at almost running over the girl AND a baby wasn't making him think and he was lashing out desperately hoping to hurt her as much as the situation hurt him. "Your nothing but a whore, a pathetic loveless little bitch." He hissed with narrowed eyes.

Aya's blood seared as it pumped around her body, adrenalin was soaking in her system and she was loosing the iron cold control she was known for on her emotions. The next thing Kai knew was pain, a lashing of searing biting pain across his jaw, Aya had slapped him and it wasn't a pathetic womanly slap, it was like being smacked around the face with a sack of bricks. Her eyes thinned glittering with trapped malice

"Don't you DARE CALL ME A WHORE KAI HIWATARI DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!" she screeched, Kai winced as she whipped around and got right in his face "You know NOTHING of me, my family or my love life!" she shouted, "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER AND STOP HOPING TO HURT ME YOU BLODDY FREAK BECAUSE IT AINT GOING TO WORK! YOU CAN'T HURT ME BY SAYING THOSE THINGS BECAUSE ANTOH IS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND I HAVE NEVER! EVER! EVER! WANTED TO BE IN A RELATION SHIP AND THAT IS SOMETHING I AM PROUD OF!!! EMOTIONS GET IN THE WAY! RELATIONSHIPS CAUSE PAIN AND I AM NOT GOING TO BE INSULTED OVER THINGS THAT HAVE NOT, AND WILL NOT EVER HAPPEN!!!!!!" by now a small crowd had gathered out side and at their windows drawn by her screaming. Kai was swallowing hard looking alarmed. "YOUR PATHETIC HIWATARI! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE TESTICLES YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE WELL YOU'RE WRONG! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE TEAM OF MAINFRAMERS BETTER GO BACK TO YOUR KIDDY TOURNAMENTS BECAUSE WHEN YOU STEP INTO THAT RING AND I'M YOUR OPPONANT YOU ARE GOING DOWN LIKE THE TITANIC!!!!!!!"

When she was shouting at him, it seemed like she'd turned into a different person, her eyes became feral and deadly they also swum with an insanity and boundless fury. Aya turned on heel and stormed off calling over her shoulder "By the way I'd check on what family you have. Brooklyn's been attacking the participants' families and black mailing them into handing over their BitBeasts." She said, Kai blinked. His blood cooled, she was going after Brooklyn.

---

Renkae wobbled to her house as fast as she could. Her leg was already a lot better, but it still hurt from time to time when she was moving fast. Renkae ignored the pain striking at her leg everytime, her mind filled with only her family. She gritted her teeth together, her hair flying behind her as she set speed to her legs. If anyone dared touch her family, lay one finger on them… Well, someone was going to get disembowled tonight. Renkae hurled through the alleyways, past the park and finally gave a slight left as she ran down the street, where her house was. Renkae slowed to a stop as she stood in front of her house. The door was still up, but it was evident that someone tried to ram it down. The large window next to it, however, was smashed open, revealing shards of glass all over the ledge. The room in which the window led to was dark, but Renkae could hear muffled noises. She clenched her teeth together yet again and jumped through the window. Renkae had forgotten her keys.

Landing on all fours, her feet smashing a few more pieces of the window, her feet quietly moved on the carpet. Taking out her beyblade and setting it accordignly, Renkae listened for movements. She heard shuffling of feet near the end of the hallway on her right, and ventured there. The noises and bangs got louder as she came nearer, and Renkae gulped down her anxiety. Renkae took a peep into the room, and her eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger. The pack of Brooklyn's hench-boys were currently knocking down every object and turning every piece of furniture. Some were denting the walls and others were lighting things aflame. Renkae scanned the place, searching for her mother, but she was nowhere to be seen. Renkae clenched a fist as they continued to destroy her mother's room, and finally couldn't take any of it anymore when one of them fingered the piece of jewelry that she had bought for her mother on her birthday last year.

"Alright you fuckin assholes, play time is officially OVER!" she cried out as she ran into the room, launching out her beyblade. It ricocheted towards the walls, creating even more dents and scraps then before. It bounced in the room, cutting through the flesh of the teens as it flew in the air. Renkae heard them cry out, but suddenly they were whipping out their beyblades as well.

"You can't defeat all of us, girly," smirked one of the boys wearing a jean jacket and sporting a skull necklace. The others grinned in agreement, they're egos inflated as ever.

"You guys just don't get it do you?" she said, shaking her head as if in mock disappointment. "Well then, let me give you a dose of Riakure!" she cried as she flung her arms wide, signaling the beyblade. The bit glowed brightly, the pillar of light to the entrance of the real world created again, just as it did when Renkae battled Yu. The familiar red-furred wolf gave out a loud battle cry as it fully came out of the beyblade, Celtic-styled armor growing brightly. Riakure roared in response to her mistress' call, her navy armor glowing light blue. The others cried out, not being prepared for a throttle of an enraged wolf, scrambled to try and get out, but Renkae smirked at them, giving a cheeky grin as she blocked the only way out. "Now, Riakure! HAILBOLT!" The wolf roared once again as her armor grew into an intense light, sparking suddenly. The wolf howled, it's eyes turning a dark red as a cloud began forming on top of the bit beast, growing even larger. "I'll give you a tip now boys," she began speaking suddenly. All terrified eyes turned towards her as Renkae gave a V sign. "Never mess with the Delinquant Rogues." And with that, she walked out of the room as Rikaure sent various lightning bolts electrocuting the room, smoltering every body into uncounsciousness and pain.

Renkae sighed, having to deal with mind-boggling idiots was tough, even for a Delinquant. Her ears then picked up banging coming from the closet on her left. Her mother! Renkae opened the door with a whoosh, setting eyes on her tied up and gagged mother, eyes wide with fright. She hurriedly cut through the materials with her pocket knife, untying every bit until her mother was free. She jumped on Renkae, hugging her daughter feverishly as if never letting go. Renkae slowly encircled her arms around her mother as well, her eyes prickling a bit with tears. "It all right mom… Everything's going to be okay…"

---

"Explain. Now," she demanded, her foot stomping harshly on the hardwood floor beneath them. The Majestics sighed at the troubled teenager, certainly not expecting any of her anger as she arrived. After Alexis almost turned Johnny into mince meat, they called the police and arrested the scoundrels, every one of them glaring daggers at the Majestics. Explaining very subtly to her parents why they showed up, and cleaned most of the mess hench-boys made, Alexis, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver and Robert went down to the first floor ball room, where they were expected to have privacy.

Robert came forward and decided to face off the tempered teen, Enrique giving him a pat on the shoulder for good measure. "We were around the neighbouhood, and we recognised some of the boys who worked for Brooklyn when they were hiding in a bush in front of your house. Not exactly the greatest hiding spot, I must say, but they were able to keep away from your security system nonetheless. We decided we had better keep an eye on them, incase they decided to get into some trouble, which they did, and one of them was able to get into your territory un-noticed and knocked out the bodyguard. That was when all Hell broke loose."

"And if it weren't for us, you would have been too late to save them anyway," implied Johnny, giving her a look of shame. He still had not fully forgiven her yet for the abrupt attack, and he definitely did not want to be shredded to bits by an overly-large panther.

"So you guys knocked them all out?" asked Alexis, her brow raised in speculation.

"We had to, if not your family would have been in great danger," said Oliver.

Enrique walked over to Alexis, putting his arm around her shoulders. "So how about we all forget about this mishap and you and me go out for a date," suggested Enrique, flashing her his best smile and winked.

Alexis looked at him increduously, and shoved his arm off of her her shoulders. "Er… No thanks." If he thought that he could win a date with a girl who's home had been ran-sacked and family almost gotten hurt, he had the crappiest way of getting dates.

"My only worry is why Brooklyn would send them to hurt your family," implied Oliver, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"It's not just me, but the rest of the Delinquant Rogues too. Aya messenged us on our cell phones, telling us they beat the crap out of her family too." Alexis eyes showed worry for her teammates, hoping they were alright. "I just hope that Aya didn't do anything drastic. Out of all of us, she's the rashest one, after Renkae, of course. If anyone laid a finger on the ones she loved most…" Alexis shuddered, "I don't even want to think about what she'd do."

"But why attack only your team? Brooklyn knows that the rest of us are entering the competition as well," Robert stated.

"I don't know…"

---

Anayla shifted uncomfortably, Antoh was getting heavy, she was jogging down the street in search of Yu or anyone from Kestrel. Apparently when Kai managed to figure out she was going for Brooklyn he wouldn't leave her alone, as of then he was at her elbow following her, Aya bared her teeth in a silent growl. After he said all those things to her, she was half tempted to stop and kill him then and there, but...

She just _didn't have the time!_

She froze stopping dead in her tracks, this was getting them lost, OK time to be serious. Kai frowned stopping when he realised he was no longer beside her; he tilted his head in confusion as she took out her black BeyBlade. Aya took a deep breath and reached.

_Oh what is it now you scruffy nestling?_ The Dragon snapped in her mind, like mistress like BitBeast Dragfire was a sarcastic and rude little ass hole.

'_Will you shut up you bag of lizard dren!'_ she snapped back, the dragon fell silent making the female almost roll her eyes if she didn't have them closed _'Lock onto Freefall for me, I need to find Yu.'_

There was a moment of silence but she could feel the seething energy spreading from her body like an oozing liquid. _She's at the hobby store looking for parts. Can I go back to my hole of oblivion now?_

_'OK thanks now get lost Bird Brain!'_ Aya cut the connection before the dragon could snap a witty reply.

Kai frowned examining her; she seemed to have just slipped out of consciousness. Her eyes were shut and she stood stock still, Kai frowned nearing her, it was however to his bad luck that her eyes snapped open and her left hand lashed out smacking him away from her. "Go away you annoying little pest!" she spat and began running again; Kai rubbed the side of his head and followed her. Damn those girls could hit hard, his cheek was still painful from the last slap.

---

Yu hummed happily under her breath as she browsed through the shelves of the hobby store, it was pretty good, and the fact that the store keepers son was cute beyond belief had nothing to do with why she was hanging around more than normal, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

The store door tinkled "Yu!" the brunette looked around as Aya charged in, Antoh at her hip and some really, _really_ hot guy behind her. Yu's eyes travelled over the boy appraisingly, it however was cut short when Aya got to her, Yu's eyes widened dramatically as Aya just plunked Antoh in Yu's arms. The girl turned around as if to run out.

"Anayla Yuri Kinometre Zelandonii, what is the meaning of this!?" the Kestrel member barked her stormy sapphire blue eyes narrowed. "You cannot just dump your little brother on me at any time of day or night!"

Aya smiled slightly "You're right, I should explain myself."

Yu nodded slightly mollified "Yes you should!"

Aya's grin became cold and sadistic "I'm going to find Brooklyn, and then I'm going to dissect him, and then I am going to feast on his vital organs." She smiled again and turned to leave. Yu's face closely resembled something like: .. From the counter Kai looked over slightly alarmed Max giggled slightly.

"Talk about a homicidal date." He muttered, Kai scowled

"I'm not dating her," he sneered "She isn't even worth the effort. She's like a humourless Ice Queen." He added sarcastically, Max thought of a good comeback but he was just too nice to say it. Aya threw him a glare that said clearly: if you follow me, I will not be saving your ass.

Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed Max, "We're going to need reinforcements." He growled, Max nodded producing a MOBILE PHONE!! Gasp! The blonde dialled in Tyson's number.

"Grab Rei and the Chief, we have a situation!" he said sounding like he belonged in the army, which was too funny to imagine. "One of the Delinquent Rogues has gone AWOL, she's poised to go and eat Brooklyn's vital organs." Tyson laughed from the other side.

_"Kinky."_

Kai scowled as he began squinting through the darkness trying to catch sight of her, there! He took off again Max trailing behind desperately trying to keep up. "Ah no not kinky Tyson, disgusting. She's going to seriously kill him." Silence.

_"I'll be there in a sec!"_ and hung up.

---

There was no easy way to put it. Alexis thought as Renkae and Kalia stood in front of her slightly confused, "Aya's gone for Brooklyn." She told them softly, "I just checked with Yu." Kalia groaned while Renkae burst into a torrent of loud swearing. Behind them the Majestics were looking confused.

"Did she take both of them?" Kalia asked, Alexis looked at her feet, it was all that was needed "fuck." Kalia breathed sinking to the floor. Renkae paced anxiously.

"She's going to get herself killed!" the bluenette exclaimed in panic, "We have to go and save her!" she declared, Kalia nodded suddenly alive.

"We have to, Delinquent Rogues never leave one of our own behind!" she exclaimed. There was a pause before Alexis asked quietly: "But how are we going to find her? She's the only one who knows where Brooklyn's complex is, and we can't track her with the BitBeasts." Renkae sighed from where she was and dropped to the floor, she punched down the room shook with the impact of her fist.

"FUCK! SHITTY FUCKING BLOODY SHITTING CRAP BUGGER ASSING HOLE!!!" she screamed behind them Robert's eyebrows arched, for such an uncouth female she did have a very poetic way of swearing. Alexis drummed up the energy to laugh at Renkae's loud exclamation, the bluenette shot her a look which made Alexis promptly shut up. She was exhausted, staggering home and then having to deal with a hysterical mother and then hobble all the way back to Alexis's house only to discover their mentally unstable best friend had just gone after Brooklyn with every intention of feasting on his tasty brain meats.

Yea it was a _good_ day.

---

Kai's eyes were wide, he'd never seen Blading like this, the black haired female he'd been following moments before had suddenly come up against a group of 7 Brakenbladers from Brooklyn's little entourage. From the beginning she had forbid them from launching their BeyBlades or she would destroy them first.

"DRAGFIRE SEND THOSE BASTARDS TO HELL!" Aya screamed, her BeyBlade resonated with black fire and exploded, the 7 boys screamed as the burning, seething black flames washed over them. Max looked slightly ill as he watched her fight, She growled and continued walking through the complex; Tyson followed her meekly and signalled for the others to follow.

Kenny shuffled uncertainly, she was like a one woman army, his eyes trailed over the unconscious boys, he didn't recognise anyone them, their eyes were screwed shut and their skin burned and their hair, eyebrows and eyelashes carbonised. He shuddered, if this was just one of the Delinquent Rogues in a bad mood, he didn't want to see what all of them would be like hacked off.

Aya stomped through the complex her eyes blazing, she glared seething at a security camera as it followed her progress, she gave it the finger before a large golden clubbed tail smashed it. Tyson watched the girl and her BitBeast, the dragon was massive, bigger than Robert's Griffolion, way bigger. The huge creature was having difficulty moving through the tunnels, but they were wide and tall enough for the beast to walk, with them under it. He frowned.

The security had been rather lax; maybe because the massive black dragon was out, few were willing to test themselves against it. Whatever the case the lack of resistance was making him uneasy.

---

Brooklyn smirked as the security camera he had been watching was destroyed by the BitBeast, everything was going as planned, and if it all worked out he would have the Delinquent Rogue's BitBeasts by sun up. And then no one would be able to stop him, not even Tyson and his team of prissy Main Frame Bladers. There was silence behind him.

"Garland." Brooklyn snapped as tall pale grey/lilac haired youth stepped from the shadows; his body was slightly bronzed hard with wiry muscles. It was easy to tell he was a Martial Artist by the way he held himself, relaxed but prepared to leap into action should an attack come from any angle. "Would you please go and greet out guests and escort Miss Zelandonii to me once you have dispatched with the others." He requested in a manner that brooked no disobedience. Garland said nothing but bowed and once again vanished into the shadows, Brooklyn flicked his orange colour hair from his eyes and turned back to the monitors, he could just about see them under the dragon's belly.

His eyes narrowed on the bluenette Tyson and the bi coloured Kai before switching to the black haired female, her green eyes now infused with slight red and black streaks within them. The more she fought and the angrier she got, the faster Brooklyn could claim what he wanted, he glanced at a completely separate monitor, displayed was a room. It was pretty, decorated in blues and yellows and even silver in some places, the floor was wooden and dark, in the centre was a large fairy patterned rug. Sat on the rug was a little girl, her soft violet hair was loose cascading over her shoulders in loosely curled and kinked locks. In her arms was a doll, one of those evil Victorian dolls with the china faces and the blue eyes that follow you where ever you go. Her face was pure blank, watching as she made a small teacup float before her eyes.

Brooklyn smirked, nothing could stop him now, his plan was in full motion, it was flawless. He had not overseen even the tiniest detail, the BeyBlade teams were already on edge about entering a Brakenblade Tournament, they had been the damage Bryan had caused to Rei in the World tournament. And Bryan had left Brakenblading much like the rest of the team, at least, that was _their_ story, he knew the truth like the other Braken teams, the Demolition boys were _driven out_. Something was amiss he keyed an intercom "Blair! Go and get our little weapon, we may need her to extract the beast from Zelandonii." He barked, there was a small snort from the other side before.

"Yes sir." Was growled rather reluctantly. The line went dead, Brooklyn scowled, he had the feeling that Blair's loyalty to him was a lot less than absolute. No matter, not even an inside spy could stop him. Brooklyn smirked and began laughing as he watched the monitors; Garland was nearing the ground of teens that had slipped into his home like rats into a larder at night.

---

**Araceil again, yes I finished the chapter but Mikaze did some of Alexis's and all of Renkae's parts, Reyan has gone on holiday to ****Brazil**** to visit relatives so we're taking over. Oh yes, Mikaze is starting a new story, based around Alexis and the DR and the Majestics at the very young age of... wait how old _are _they in that?**

**... ah who cares! Anyway go and read it once she's posted it up. And to make things easier, I'm going to put all three of us in the favourite authors on our bio so you can find our separate stories if you like. Cuz I'm just nice and big headed like that!!!**

**Mikaze: _AND THIS WAS A FRICKIN LONG CHAPTER SO YOU BETTER ALL LIKE IT BECAUSE ARACEIL SLVAED OVER MOST OF THIS_... ;; Makes me feel guilty… BUT I SHALL WRITE A ****LOT**** FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! HUZZAH! –shuffles off-**


	5. Destruction Strikes

**Araceil: Aya's gone missing.**

**Someone: AHHH!**

**Araceil: A CRY OF TERROR!!!!!............... YAAAAAAY!!! runs off to find Aya brutalizing Max Oo not what I expected.**

**Mikaze: that's fer sure…..**

**Araceil: Xx must you pop up like that?**

**Mikaze: yus WAHAHAHAHAHAAHA X3**

Kalia growled furiously as she paced in the hall, this was so bloody great and so bloody _typical_ too. The blonde haired female's pacing picked up as she flung herself around becoming more violent with every circuit of the long corridor. Her already frayed temper twisting as she kept running over the reasons in her mind, the possibilities and the outcomes, her temper snapped, Kalia screamed in frustration and scooped up a vase. She flung the blue willow patterned object against the wall where it blew apart on contact sending the shards of porcelain and plants flying around. The girl sank down hugging her knees, she didn't know what to do, everything... everything was just going wrong and there was no way she could change it.

She was helpless, and that was a feeling she was not used to, let alone liked. In the door way Alexis nibbled her bottom lip in worry, both Kalia and Renkae were working themselves into a nervous break down over their friend, the one thing that was keeping Alexis's mind at ease was the fact that out of the Delinquent Rogues and indeed the BeyBlading world, Anayla was the only one of them with two BitBeasts.

But that fact wasn't very well known, only a few outside of their group... Alexis's eyes widened, she raced back into the room to see Renkae leaning against the wall in a very Aya like manner her chocolate brown eyes dark almost ebony with her mood. The black haired female snatched up her phone and dialled in Yu's number "_Aya is that you!?"_ the female barked on the other side.

"No it's Alexis! Was anyone there with her! Did you see anyone come in with Aya and then leave with her?" she demanded, Yu paused

"_Yeah, she came in with a guy and then they both left with the store keeper's son. One of them looked about a year older than her, umm... silver and blue two toned hair, weird face tattoos and he was hot. The other was blonde... cheerful, freckled and he sounded American. Does that help?"_ Alexis grinned with the sudden information, oh yes she knew those people.

"Yes, much. Thank you Yu, I would say I loved you but that would be lesbianism." The black haired girl hung up. "GUYS!!!!!" she screamed, the whole group stomped into the room the Majestics were clustered around the morose Kalia "Guess what I just found out?" she sung, "Aya's gone to the complex but she didn't go alone. It seemed that Kai and Max of the BladeBreakers tagged along against her will." She explained smugly, hope suddenly lit upon Kalia and Renkae's faces,

"We can track _their_ BitBeasts!" Kalia exclaimed, Alexis grinned

"Bingo."

Renkae's eyes lit up as she reached into her pocket and gripped Riakure. "What are we waiting for? Let go kick some ass!" she called pumping her fist in a very Tyson like manner, the girls cheered and reached for their BitBeasts.

_Look for the BladeBreakers BitBeasts, lead us to them._

Aya hissed with anger, the BladeBreakers were getting in the way! She growled angrily, above her Dragfire bent down and nuzzled her gently; the large black dragon could feel her slipping from him, closing herself off. Horse chuckling wheezed from one of the bodies that she had assumed to be unconscious; it turned out to be one of the youths who had attacked her home, how did she know? Because he was wearing her hoodie. The black haired female had no desire to have it back now; she was intent on information and blood.

"Where's Brooklyn?" She demanded gripping his throat, the boy laughed blood bubbling from his chest and frothing from his mouth. He wheezed for air as the girl tightened her grip on his throat "Where's Brooklyn? I won't ask again before I kill you."

"You'll never get to him before you get killed bitch! He's been waiting for you and the rest of your little Harlot pals of yours! Your BitBeasts will be his before sun-up!" he told her his voice crackling and bubbling with blood as it dribbled from his chin onto her hand. The black haired female's lips curled

"If you don't have a death wish ANSWER ME!!" she shrieked, the boy laughed hoarsely

"Your dead bitch. And when your dead your body is gunna be used for our amusement!" he coughed hoarsely. Her lips curled revealing all her teeth in a humourless grin.

"Well I have my answer. Wish granted!" she hissed and pulled back her fist angling her palm slightly to send his ribs cracking in and ripping through his heart and lungs. The youth's grey eyes widened in horror as her green ones lit up with glee, she really was going to kill him. He squeezed his eyes shut expecting the blow,

it never came. He opened his eyes to see the girl glaring at one of the males who had accompanied her, his hands were wrapped tightly around her wrist preventing her from sending into his chest. Furious crimson eyes met murderous green ones in a clash of wills, "You are so dead Hiwatari." She hissed, dropping the boy and getting to her feet. Her wrist still clamped tightly in Kai's hand, the rest of the BladeBreakers watched them, above them Dragfire did nothing; the dragon's eyes were fixed on something else.

"Miss Zelandonii!" a voice rung out, Aya's eyes snapped from Kai's and narrowed as the lithe male merged out of the shadows, "You really should learn the value of team-work. Killing your allies cannot be healthy; you'll make more enemies that way."

"Shut up!" she screamed "JUST SHUT UP!!" her head felt like it was splitting in two, the pale haired youth smirked drawing out a golden BeyBlade "Garland, move." She spat, "I'm only here for Brooklyn. I _don't_ want to fight you!"

he sighed looking thoughtfully at her and then his BeyBlade, it was clear to the BladeBreakers he was trying to get her to loose her temper "Since when have you ever been this reasonable Lilly, especially in one of these temper tantrums?" he asked, as if curious, she hissed her black blade spinning back into her palm, she gritted her teeth and the plastic casing burned her hands.

Above them Dragfire roared deafening most in the hall before bursting into a thousand fragments of light and falling to the floor, the BladeBreakers looked around in wonder as the warm light fell upon them like golden rain. It was warm, like a blanket of protection, soft but firm. Dragfire swirled back into his BeyBlade. She loaded it over again ignoring the skin that she had to rip from her hands onto her blade, it however was noticed by Garland, he analyzed her. Everything about her, his eyebrow knitted together, he'd seen her battle before, it was why he seemed so confident to face her again, but this time her whole attitude was different.

"Put your BeyBlade where your mouth is! I challenge you to a Brakenblade Survival match! No rules, no boundaries! First one to either stop spinning or fall unconscious looses!" she declared pointing her launcher at him, Kai started in surprise, she had a gun launcher, a black one with red trimmings. Garland loaded his BeyBlade a faint smirk tilting over his tanned features.

"Accepted, well they weren't wrong when they said you worked fast!"

"Shut it and blade." She barked. All humour drained from both faces as they took up positions. The count down had to be down by both parties

"Three! Two! One! LET IT RIPP!" both BeyBlades clashed in midair, the answering concussive bolt blasted out from the contact, Garland crossed his arms in an X form over his face against the lashing wind that drove him back 2 paces. Kai, Tyson, Max, Rei and Kenny, threw up their arms to shield their faces against the gale, Dizzi was out in milliseconds. Aya wasted no time while Garland's Apollon reeled from the attack

"DRAGFIRE BLOODLUST!!!" she commanded the black dragon. Her BeyBlade flared with scarlet, violet and black energy as a beam of... something blasted upwards like a beacon, it wasn't black nor was it light, it was more of... an anti light. The large dragon emerged and locked onto Garland, the pale Martial Artist knew his life was in danger in the minuet he heard her give the command,

"APOLLON!!!" his BeyBlade began to resonate with a golden light before it burst upwards slamming into the large dragon. The beast slammed into the floor just feet from where Aya was standing, the girl covered her face to shield her eyes but it didn't stop her BitBeast's wing from sending her skidding to the floor 5 meters back. Max scurried over and grabbed her by the shoulders, she eased herself up and got to her feet, the blonde watched with wide eyed as she limped back to her starting position. Garland was smirking again

"I'd wipe that smirk off your face." She hissed, Garland just started laughing. His peals of amusement somehow clearing the fog in her brain, red everything drenched in red, the colour of blood, the colour of anger. The colour of her eyes.

"Why should I stop..." he trailed off as he saw her, she stood completely loose and relaxed, her crimson/scarlet eyes reflecting the light from the BeyBlades. The girl smirked

"Dragfire FRY THIS BASTARD AND HIS OVER GROWN TERKEY INTO THE NEXT OBLIVION!!!!!!!" she screamed. Dragfire reacted immediately clubbed tail lashing around and punching into the beam of gold light, an eagle's shriek pierced the darkness as Garland's gold, white and red marked eagle emerged from the light. Dragfire tackled into it before the bird had a chance of retaliation, 4 wings beat furiously as the owners battled it out, Dragfire's claws fixed firmly upon the bird's wing joints biting at everything he could. While the eagle raked diamond sharp talons across the beast's stomach and his beak stabbing into everything he himself could reach.

Aya's patience was wearing thin, behind her Tyson's fingers were itching to release Dragoon in on the fight, much in the same way Rei was. Dizzi was trying her best to analyse Dragfire without exploding, but she wasn't getting very far because the power levels of both BitBeasts were over the scale at such a level that her mainframe couldn't handle it. Aya was slipping, slowly without her notice she was slipping, her control over her second beast was pulling free and she wouldn't be able to control it once it was set loose.

Her heart twanged, everything stopped, pain, pain filled her world as she dropped to her knees an eerie wind flowing around her like water, pulling her back to her feet her hair floated around her in a curtain of black ink. She had slipped, Aya had let go and now her beast was loose. Everything suddenly snapped back into the real world, she screamed in pain as the mind link she had with Dragfire seared as if on fire. Her whole world exploded with pain as Dragfire was flung backwards by Apollon, the eagle rose up and Garland smirked

"Stroblitz!" he commanded, the eagle shrieked his wings beating together viciously, the knife winds arced out and sliced at her, "You lose." Garland growled, Aya growled low in her throat looking up with blood soaked bangs.

"No." she declared climbing to her feet, she knew what she had to do. "You lose." A second launcher flashed from her waist, a second Gun launcher fitted with green trimmings.

Behind the fray another battle had broken out, several Brakenbladers had rounded the corner forcing the BladeBreakers to leap into action, it was obvious Brooklyn had known that the unstable Delinquent Rogue would force her way in and had it planned out that she would be simply over whelmed with the sheer force of numbers at his disposal. He never accounted for them, Brooklyn didn't plan on the BladeBreakers arriving with her.

"Dranzer! Flame sabre!" Kai commanded,

"Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!" Tyson called

"Driger! Tiger Claw!" Rei snarled

"Draciel Viper wall!" Max barked as all four BeyBlades leaped to their master's call, exploding with brilliant flashed of light, the entrance calls of each beast mingled with their brothers and sisters. Suddenly a fifth voice sounded from behind them, Aya's voice...

"BLACK DRANZER!!"

---

Alexis hopped over the fallen bodies of unconscious boys, behind her Renkae was looking slightly ill "I never thought Aya could be so... so..."

"Ruthless? Deadly? Cold?" Kalia ticked off, Renkae shook her head.

"No. Psychotic." She stated matter of fact. Alexis too was feeling slightly ill at ease, she was alarmed at what the black haired female had done, she was even more disturbed by the fact that the same girl who did this was the same one who she ran crying to when her last boyfriend dumped her because she wouldn't sleep with him, the same girl who shared a room with her and made her breakfast the next morning, the same girl who baby sited her little brother every Thursday evening.

Kalia froze her arm up; the other two stopped looking at her for an explanation, "I hear something, up ahead." She whispered pointing forwards; the girls froze listening hard, the colour drained from their faces: "Black Dranzer" was what they heard.

---

Kai and the BladeBreakers froze looking around at the mention of the Black Phoenix. The black and green BeyBlade slammed into Apollon and the large black bird rose from the confined of her blade. The same anti-light emerged from her as from Dragfire, who speaking of which was coming to his senses and slowly climbing to his feet, Aya narrowed her eyes,

"I told you before Garland. You lose." She hissed, "BLACK DRANZER FIRE JUDGEMENT!!!" she screeched, "DRAGFIRE THUNDER JUDGEMENT!!" she finished. The two BitBeasts cried out as the twin disks burst over head, Dragfire went first as a set of thunder bolts hammered down onto the golden bird, followed up a set of flaming tongues lancing out from the earth and burning the bird across the body and wings and face. Second a cage of thunder rained down paralyzing the creature as a haze of burning fire burned it repeatedly, leaving large blistering welts across the whole of its body. And lastly the final attacks Sprite and Hell's gate. There was a flash of red hardly seen because it was so fast, too low in frequency to be heard but the effects could be seen well enough. The bird's whole body convulsed in agony and then snapped straight as a large flaming gate opened around it and white hot flame showered out like opening a door under water.

The whole hall went silent, Apollon fell to the ground and burst into a shower of light. Garland looked close to dead, but that wasn't it, no that wasn't enough. Aya turned to the Brakenbladers, Dragfire and Black Dranzer leaped at them and the boys' screamed racing, clawing, biting and ripping at each other to get out of the way in such a blind panic. The BladeBreakers recalled their blades and tried desperately to get out of the melee, "RIAKURE HAILBOLT!!" cried the familiar bluenette as the rest of the Delinquent Rogues ran in on the scene, the wolf leaped forwards at the BladeBreakers, Kenny screamed in terror but the others watched in amazement as the wolf snapped the electricity across the large chunk of falling wall stone thus forcing it to burst into shards of harmless stone.

"Someone stop her!" Alexis screamed in alarm her green eyes wide as she watched Aya fall to the floor, the strain of controlling both BitBeasts when they were using their strongest singular attacks was great but she couldn't recall them, she didn't know what was going on. The bit that was her, wasn't there, it was locked up, watching, watching everything in horror and calling out, desperately to stop herself. Renkae ran forwards but a large chunk of stone fell down above her, the bluenette screamed unable to move because of her leg, there was a flash of black and white as Rei dived for her and tackled them both out of harms way. Riakure and Sacret were busy trying to subdue the two black BitBeasts as they rampaged around the girls using all their energy and power to make sure they didn't end up and happy little blood coloured smears on the stone floor.

Max raced out taking his chance with the falling boulders and dodged to Aya's side, the black haired female leaped up as if shocked when he touched her. The girl's red eyes snapped open and registered Max's face, "NO! I WON'T BE TOUCHED! I WON'T UNLESS I CHOSE!" she screamed shoving him away, Max stumbled uncertainly but was sent falling to the ground by a round house kick that would have made Jet Li crap his draws. (**I've wanted to put that in a story for SO long now XD!!!!!!!!**)

"Maxi!" Tyson yelled in alarm as he saw the girl go crazy and thrash him; the girl was beating him to within an inch of his life! Kai growled grabbing Tyson by the shoulder and pointing at Kenny and Alexis as she tried desperately to get both Kenny herself and the injured Renkae to safety, Rei was busy with Driger trying to help the other BitBeasts get Black Dranzer and Dragfire under control

"Help them!" he ordered running off to where Aya and Max were, Tyson raced over to the escaping ground Dragoon already in his launcher and being launched over head at the boulder of stone falling to the ground. Everything was pandemonium as people ran to get out of the way, the building was falling down around their ears and the two rampaging BitBeasts and Mistress weren't helping matters. Aya's head snapped around as she heard someone approaching, the girl's face met with a fist and everything went dark.

---

Renkae sighed, "You want a coke or something?" she asked softly, her own voice sounding way to loud for the grave silent room. The downy brown haired Jason nodded not glancing up from his younger sister's face.

"Please." Renkae quietly slipped from the room, it was too quiet in there for her, she needed noise and people, it was like a grave yard. The bluenette made her way over to the vending machines; she frowned looking up from the soda listings to see the bluenetted Tyson kicking at a vending machine because it refused to give him the chocolate he had paid for. Renkae chuckled slightly and leaned over

"Don't beat it up. Do this." She told him touching the side panel and then punching the screen of clear plastic just above the drop out zone. A Snickers bar tumbled out, Tyson blinked uncertainly

"Uh thanks. How'd you know?" he asked looking at her Renkae smiled

"Like we said before, we're at the hospital quite often. You pick up a few things if you listen to what people are saying." She stated grabbing the can of coke that tumbled from the machine, "Later. Oh!" she turned to face him "Um about Aya and Max... I know she didn't mean it." Tyson scowled, "She'll probably come and apologise herself, when she... ya know... wakes up." The last was said quietly as she walked off. Tyson's lip curled, he was half tempted to go and cut the girl's life support, the bluenette jogged off to where Max was being treated.

Kalia looked up as Renkae stepped back into the room a can of coke for Jason in her hand, the blonde looked back to where Aya was in the bed, she was pale, much paler than she normally was, her hair was limp and her skin cold. She looked dead the only sign that she was alive was the very slight lifting of her chest as she breathed. There was a knock on the door, Alexis looked up and scowled as she spotted Kai at the door, "I need a word." He said coldly, the group of girls stood up. Outside in the sterile white walled corridor Kai folded his arms and glared at each of them "How did she get Black Dranzer? And better yet, how could she control it?"

Kalia scowled, "Like we're telling you!" she snapped.

"In case you haven't noticed, she _couldn't_ control Black Dranzer!" Renkae sneered, "Why do you think she went after Brooklyn in the first place? Why do you think she attacked Max? She can't control Black Dranzer once she's let her loose."

Alexis nibbled the side of her lip "I heard... that you controlled something like Black Dranzer in Russia." She muttered, Kai's eyes snapped over to her and narrowed

"I controlled Black Dranzer yes."

"No!" snarled Kalia, she was pissed off with him yes. Kai should never have allowed Aya to go off on her own, he should have stopped her! "You controlled a _ghost_, a _clone_ of Black Dranzer. Aya's had the original since she was little! Before she even met us!" Kalia gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe what she'd just blurted out, the blonde whirled around and ran back into the room. Renkae sighed; Alexis shook her head and glared at him.

"It's none of your business. What happens to our team is our business."

"And what happens to mine is _my_ business. Max is lying in Intensive care all because of her and the fact she couldn't control a BitBeast!" Kai snarled pointing down the hall to where the BladeBreakers were in Max's hospital room. Renkae's chocolate brown eyes narrowed angrily

"And Aya is lying in that room with head trauma! She might wake up but the longer she's under the less likely it is! She has _two_ BitBeasts! One of them is double the potency of the clone Black Dranzer that drove you insane! She had to control both of them, of course she was going to loose it! You couldn't have done it! No one can." She spat before turning around and going back into the room where her companions were watching over the comatose female. Alexis shook her head

"Just go away. Please, it's nothing to do with you." She pleaded turning away and following her team back into the room. Kai sighed running a hand through his hair, _just go away. As if Tyson would let me._ He thought to himself.

---

Kalia sat quietly, looking at the face of the black-haired woman. The entire ordeal seemed surreal. This was the _second_ time they had to go through the murderous feeling. The feeling of not knowing whether a team-mate- a friend, would wake up in the morning.

Subconsciously, the blond started leafing through everything that had happened to them since they began the Delinquent Rogues. All the trouble they had caused, and all the good too. And most of all, all the fun they had. As if to test the idea, she tried imagining Aya gone…but it wouldn't happen. Things would never be nearly the same without Anayla.

She looked to her other team-mates bleakly. Renkae was leaning on the closest wall to Aya bed, her unruly bangs shadowing her eyes completely as she looked down and shifted ever so often as her leg panged.

Alexis was sitting next to Jason, her hand cupping her face slightly as her tired eyes stared at Aya, waiting. Waiting for her to wake up, or for her to enter her internal sleep.

Kalia ran her hand through her hair before looking at Jason. He has both his hands cupping Aya's smaller, limp one and was staring at her face so intently that Kalia was sure, if Aya could be wakened by sheer will-power alone, Jason would do it.

She dropped her eyes to the floor. It was so hard... so hard having to do this again. She sprang her head back up at the sound of a subtle movement, only to have her enthusiasm die down as Renkae moved close to the black haired female, limp and all. What did she think she was doing...?

Renkae exhaled sharply. Her hands clenched at her sides as she tried to swallow the enormous throbbing pain her leg dealt her. Moving forwards, she stopped at the moment she could move further no longer.

"Guys..." she whispered, but it felt like the whisper shook the earth in comparison to how quiet it was. "I'm going to try something... please don't stop me." She finished meekly, getting second doubts suddenly. '_I've got to trust my instincts... I'm not going to stop now._'

"Aya..." she began, if possible uttering the girls name so quietly that it fit right in with the silent atmosphere, like camouflage. "Aya, I don't know if you can hear me... but I'm going to try. Aya, you can't leave us. Not now, not ever. I... there's too many things you haven't done yet." Limply, she grabbed Aya's free hand and made it whack Renkae's head.

"Remember that? You used too... you hit me all the time, when I did something stupid." The bluenette was beginning to sound louder, a little more frantic. "Aya, if your gone who's going to keep me in line? Who's going to show Alexis how to cook every Thursday... who's gunna stop Kalia from messing up our blades while we sleep..." She paused. Bracing her two arms on the bed, silent tears made there way out. "Aya... you're my best friend... you can't....you can't leave me like this..."

Renkae tilted her head sideway as she heard someone standing up to look in the determined eyes of Alexis. "Aya, Renkae's right! We need you Aya; you have got to wake up! Things won't ever be the same without you." She said, her rich and usually playful voice dripping with seriousness. Suddenly, Kalia appeared next to her team-mates and looked down to the pale woman. Miraculously, she looked somewhat... better.

"Aya, remember Garland and Brooklyn. We still have to get them. As a team this time. We have to work together, and we can't do that if you're gone. So please, wake up!" Kalia looked down at the sheets, her blond bangs covering her eyes. Tears were slowly seeping out of her clenched lids, and her hands were balled into fists.

The colour in Aya's face seemed to get better, and she looked a lot more relaxed, but the raven-haired Delinquent still didn't wake up. Everyone was quiet as they silently listened to Kalia's sobbing, Renkae herself trying to hold it in. "That's all we can do for now. I know Aya could hear us, it's just a matter of time before she wakes up," she said, staring back down at the said woman's serene face. Alexis nodded, wiping the small tears that escaped her blue-green eyes, and put an arm around Kalia. The girls sat back down around Aya's bed, internally praying that she would finally wake up.

---

Kalia fluttered her eyes open as she looked around the small, compact room. Everyone had fallen asleep due to the current events, even herself. She slowly wobbled to her feet, letting out a sigh as she watched Aya in her bed. '_I'll be back, I promise.'_ With one final pat on the unconscious girl's hand, Kalia left the room. She groaned as she tried taking out the kinks in her sore back. Sleeping against a wall was definitely not good for her posture. Kalia looked at the clock on the far well. 12:03 a.m.

The blond Delinquent walked down the hallway, brushing past patients' room, or when another hurt victim was rushed by her on a stretcher. Her eyes were dull. She could recall the events of the last time they were all in the hospital together, with another emergency injury, that time it was Renkae. And that time it was Aya who stuck by the bluenette's bed, waiting when she would wake up, even though Aya herself had a broken limb, and her ankle twisted. Sure, herself and Alexis were at the hospital loads of times too, but never too serious, and never enough so that the Delinquents would worry too much.

Kalia ran a hand through her blond locks, pulling out the elastic that put her golden hair in place, and un-tied her bandana. Sometimes, she wanted to let loose, have no troubles, but with her life it was almost as impossible as getting Renkae to stop talking. Her alcoholic mother, her father disappearing, her sister almost never home, and now her companions were hurt, her most trusted friends on the face of the Earth. Kalia looked up to them, each and every one of them. They were so... courageous, even Alexis, who sometimes had doubts, still went on with what she had to do because she knew it was her duty, her part, her job as a Delinquent Rogue. Kalia felt so guilty all of a sudden; all those times she doubted what she was doing, if it was all even worth it. But in the end, it was, because they all accomplished something, together or apart.

Kalia suddenly found herself on the floor, her bottom sore and the wind knocked out of her. Evidently, she bumped into someone as she was contemplating. _'Mental note: no more thinking deeply when walking, especially in a hospital.'_ Kalia lifted her gaze to see who she practically walked into, and gasped. It was the same boy whom she saw wrecking her house, trying to practically maul her mom! Anger blurred her vision, it was he that trespassed in her home, and for that he would pay.

The young blond named Blair rubbed his temple as he was sitting on the floor. Okay, so maybe raging into the hospital to see those damned idiotic hench-boys Brooklyn hired wasn't such a good idea, his back aching and the illuminating lights on the ceiling practically blinding his eyesight. He just wanted to beat the hell out of those guys for doing such a piteous job on keeping those damned Bladers away. Brooklyn had made HIM in charge of showing them the ropes, and obviously they needed more sense knocked into their heads. Literally.

Blair got up from his lying position, and found a pink and green blade positioned at his throat, the double edges of it glinting in the light. He looked up at the girl who was almost going to slit his throat, and fought back a groan. It was _her_.

"Come with me, unless you want to be found severely bleeding in the middle of the hallway."

---

Aya jolted slightly as she came back to consciousness. Her whole body ached, as if she couldn't move. She tried remembering what happened before this, but came up with a blank. It hurt so much to even think, but she knew it wasn't good, especially if she was covered in bandages. Aya forced her closed lids to open, her eyes snapping shut almost immediately after taking in the glare of the lights around her. So, all she knew now that she was probably looking like a mummy, she was in a place that was almost made up of lights and that she was sleeping next to something that made that awfully annoying beeping sound.

Great start.

Really comforting.

The black-haired girl tried prying her eyes back open, little by little to see if she could gather anything else from her position. Slowly, she got used to the lighting, and was finally able to open her emerald eyes. She was surrounded by dull grey blinds that left nothing to the imagination. The beeping sound in the background became duller as she flicked her eyes over to her right, catching sight of a flicker of navy blue hair.

Suddenly, flashes of images popped into her mind, blocking her vision. Bodies lying everywhere, her hands covered in blood, people screaming, her body searing in pain. Her head ached now more than ever, her breathing coming out in short gasps of struggle. Now she remembered, but she wished so dearly that she didn't. Aya re-opened her eyes, letting her eyes become painfully blared by the immaculate light above her. She deserved this, how she was right now, for giving in, for hurting her friends. Everything she had done in the last six hours was what led her to this very moment, lying in bed and paralysed by her own trauma.

Renkae stirred awake as she heard ruffling above her, her eyes widening. Renkae suddenly stood up, the jabbing stinging in her leg pulsing away, but she ignored it. All that mattered was that the previously unconscious body of her team-mate and friend was awake, still slightly looking a little out of it, but conscious.

"Aya, you're awake!" she cried, almost flinging her arms around the taller, paler girl, catching herself as she realised that the girl was still hurt. It felt like a million weights had been lifted off her shoulders, willing herself not to shed any tears, and of course they never came. It had been such a long night, every minute spent on worrying, or checking that Aya's pulse was still normal. Death was never an option, but an absent recovery from unconsciousness was just as bad. Her whole body felt like it was being run on anxiety, as if it had just given away and the only thing that was keeping herself up was that small hope that Aya was going to wake up. Nonetheless, her heavy bags under her eyes, her pale complexion, her outrageously un-kept hair or her lack of caffeinated body couldn't shake away the brightness in her eyes or the beaming grin over the awakening of her best friend.

Though something was nagging at the bluenette, eating away at her stomach. There was no life in Aya's eyes, even though they were open, she wasn't moving either. Renkae could distinctly hear her breathing, but she looked just as dead as before. Aya did not utter a word, nor did she even try. Suddenly, Renkae's high hopes tumbled down, seeing Aya in such a state. She knew. She remembered.

"Aya it's–..."

"Tell me what happened, exactly what happened before I woke up," she ordered, her voice monotonous and everything about it as flat as road kill. Renkae's shoulders slumped. She knew that when Aya voiced that tone, it meant that she was not joking, nor was she in the mood to talk about anything else.

"You lost control of her. Black Dranzer. When you were trying to battle, or when you were busting your way through Brooklyn's place, you just lost it. You were so... mad, your emotions took over you, and you just lost the reins. She finally actually awakened when you were battling Garland and his smarmy Apollon, and that was when you weren't yourself. You called on her attacks, and Max tried to help you calm down, but you sort of... attacked him. The whole place fell apart because of the destruction, and that was when you lost consciousness," she said, uttering the last words above barely a whisper. It hurt to re-tell the events, but she knew that inside, Aya was hurting even more. The girl in the bed didn't say anything, her eyes glazed over, silence blanketing the both of them.

"How's... How's Max?" she whispered, not even meeting Renkae's eyes.

Renkae paused before answering, her voice wavering a bit. "He's here, in one of the rooms. He's in intensive care..." she said. There was a long silence that came after. Aya was immobile, her eyes slightly larger than they were before. She didn't know what to do, with her friend like this. Renkae had known Aya for the longest time, and she had never reacted this way before.

Then, the black-haired girl looked over to Renkae, her lower lip wavering as she spoke, her voice almost cracking hardly audible. "Ren... What did I do?"

---

Kalia pushed the taller, bulkier teen outside as she trampled over to his fallen figure. Dragging him outside in the parking area, where it was cold and raining wasn't exactly the brightest idea Kalia ever had, but who said she was thinking straight anyway? She was fuming, her eyes almost reflecting the flames that would have been dancing all over the blond boy's body if she had that kind of power. But she didn't, so Kalia would just have to do with brutal force. In any case, she had her mother, and Aya to avenge, so this would not be a lost cause.

"What's your name?" she asked, emotionlessly and very stoically. Of course, the name wasn't important, but Kalia just had to find some way to start up a conversation that would enable to beat the living shit out of this guy.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" he asked, giving her one of the quirkiest smirks she had ever seen. Kalia wanted to scream and slap the guy, but letting your emotions take over you wasn't such a good idea, that she had learned today.

"Because, if you don't, I'll slice that nice little throat you have in to ribbons, and then I'll save you the trouble of never having to speak ever again," she said gruffly, inching her out-stretched BeyBlade even further down the teen's throat. His green eyes skimmed to her hand, to her drenched face. He didn't seem to have been wavered, his expression almost _too_ inviting. Kalia growled and pushed her BeyBlade roughly into the teen's neck.

Without even the slightest flinch, the boy spoke. "Blair, but that's all I'm telling _you,_" he answered. "And would you mind moving that freaking BeyBlade of yours? It's not really comfortable to be having something that close to my skin that could pretty much slice it with the slightest movement," he stated, his voice dead-panned.

Kalia removed it, but kept it out in case he was going to try something sneaky. "What are you doing for Brooklyn?" she asked shortly, cutting to the chase.

Blair didn't respond, but instead stood up and twisted the end of his shirt to get rid of excess water that was gathered by the pouring rain. "I don't have time for this, I have other business to attend to," he replied, shrugging Kalia off. Kalia was non-too pleased with this reaction, and instead pushed Blair back with a distinct and swift movement from her hand connecting to Blair chest. Winded and surprised, Blair fell back, not expecting such a blow from such a small person. Well, small as in a head shorter than him and quite a bit less muscled.

Blair finally looked, really looked, at the girl in front of him as he was fallen back onto the ground. Her clothes were hanging off of her body, her black T-shirt not-so discreetly sticking to the girl's upper body like glue, showing off her very well curved body. Her bangs were pasted onto her forehead, the rest of it being drenched in water down to her lower back area. From what he could see from the quick appearances of lightning, the girl's eyes were a light azure, pointing at him in a not-so friendly manner. Her baggy jeans looked like as if they would fall off from her hips from such weight being put on them added on by the rain. The girl was breathing in short breaths, her cheeks a slight flush and her mouth agape in order to take in more air. Despite himself, Blair liked what he saw.

In return, Kalia seized up the young man, sprawled on the floor beneath her. His dirty blond hair was flopped over on his head with light trickles of water running down his forehead. One side of his hair was longer than the other, his white cut-off clutching at his chest, showing off his well-built muscles, the material almost turning transparent. His midnight black jeans were covered in a thick sheen of water with many rips at the end of each pant-leg, no less from trampling over them with each step because of their length. In spite of herself, Kalia blushed, not being able to tear her eyes away from his well-built chest. Unfortunately, she also caught him staring at quite the same area on herself. Suddenly, her face was a pure flush of deep red and hues, either from embarrassment or anger, she herself couldn't quite tell, but she was well-damned going to do something about it!

"PERVERT!" she cried, stumbling backwards her arms flying over her chest with her eyes squeezed shut. It was about a mili-second too late when she realised that there was a step behind her, she kicked her heel against it and jumped forwards slightly in pain, loosing her balance. Teetering, Kalia finally lost her footing and was sent crashing down, sprawled on Blair. Her nose making quite an impact on his stone-like chest, Kalia quickly sat up, shaking her head fervently as if trying to shake away the redness from her face. Finally, when she stopped and opened her eyes, she was met staring directly into Blair's green ones, his eyebrow arched ever-so elegantly as if saying 'What the fuck?' Kalia's face returned to its previous colour, she screeched throwing herself off of the young blond and running like a bat out of hell back inside the hospital, leaving the blond boy anchored to his spot, cold, drenched, and amused.

---

Aya just lay there, her eyes were open and she would speak when she was spoken to, but... other than that, she showed no signs of life. She just lay there, staring; her fingers wound so tightly in her bed sheets her knuckles white as she just looked ahead.

"I don't know what to do. Ever since she woke up she's been like this. It's almost worse than seeing her in a coma!" Renkae whispered. Alexis and Kalia shifted uncomfortably, the three glanced back into the room where she was, the girl hadn't moved, she hadn't even blinked. Renkae shifted uncomfortably her leg panging painfully, she gritted her teeth and took a sharp gasp of air as fire stabbed its way up her leg. When she got her hands on Carlos, he would pay for giving her this pain.

A young doctor who had been passing glanced at them; he frowned noticing how Renkae was holding herself, her face screwed up. "Um miss. Are you in pain?" he asked softly approaching them carefully. Renkae looked up in alarm

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" the doctor asked again, Renkae sniffed dismissively

"It's nothing." She said waving a hand and moving to sit down. Only, he was watching her carefully shrewdly.

"I'm afraid I think there is something wrong. I'd like to check your leg out miss. Ann, could you fetch me a wheel chair!?" he called to one of the red haired nurses; Ann nodded smiling flirtatiously at the young doctor. Kalia rolled her eyes, what a slut, she could already see the red head eyeing up the young doctor. She approached them with a brick red wheelchair, Alexis stepped forwards and helped Renkae ease into it.

"Do you want us to go with you?" the black haired girl asked, Renkae glanced at Aya through the window. Alexis pulled a face nibbling on her lower lip, "Aya won't be going anywhere. Besides, you need your leg sorting out or it'll just get worse." She reasoned, Renkae sighed slumping in defeat.

"Someone stay with her!" she exclaimed, "I don't care who! Just someone stay!" she called back to them as the doctor wheeled her off into a different part of the hospital. Renkae watched as she was wheeled past all the different rooms, different people, nurses, doctors, once or twice someone stopped and exchanged a few words with the doctor wheeling her down the hallway. He wheeled her into a curtained cubical and drew the pale green curtains around them.

"My name is Doctor Gray, now please miss if you would remove your jeans so I could take a proper look at your leg." he announced. Renkae coloured instantly, she folded her arms defiantly

"Oh hell no. My clothes are staying _ON!_" she exclaimed, the bluenette rolled up her trouser leg and then leaned back her arms crossed huffily "You can examine me with the jeans ON." She spat. Dr Gray rolled his eyes and ducked down, Renkae winced as he touched her calf, gently pressing his hands against her leg and moving it up and down her calves he sighed in annoyance.

"Well it's nothing serious. If you'd have come sooner it would have been easier to treat. You've hyper extended the muscles in your calf, your lucky that your friends have stopped you from doing anything extreme, anymore strain on your leg and the tendons in the back of your knee would have torn." He explained. Renkae took a deep breath, she was glad she hadn't broken her leg or anything, she would be alright. "You'll have to have the foot bandaged, and you'll need crutches but you should be fine in two weeks." He explained. Renkae nodded taking a deep breath.

"Can I go back to my friend now?" she asked. The Doctor chuckled,

"No need." Said a voice from the curtain. Renkae swivelled, her eyes bright, Aya was stood at the curtains Jason supporting her wearing a large fluffy paw patterned dressing gown. Alexis and Kalia waved from her other side.

"How...?" she trailed. Kalia raised a hand

"Guilty as charged. I kind of lost my temper and ranted at her, the minuet I mentioned you were carted off by one of the doctors she practically leaped out of the bed. Jason fell over in shock." She told the grinning bluenette with a giggle. Aya treaded her way to Renkae leaning heavily on Jason; Doctor Grey shook his head tutting

"You should be resting...–"

Aya cut him off by raising a hand "I've rested enough thank you." She looked at Renkae and grinned broadly "When I get outta here. We are so going to kick Brooklyn's ass."

---

**Well that's the end of the 5th chapter. Rayne's going to be starting the 6th chapter which is going to be fun.**


	6. Explosions of Emotions

**HEYZ! Reyan here! I've been ITCHING to get my hands on this ficcy for so bloody long! ... School may have momentarily divided me, Araceil and Mikaze, but ohhh, lemme tell ya, we be back with a vengeance !**

**Araceil: …Oo;;**

**Mikaze: prances around, blissfully unaware of Reyan's dramatic rant .**

**o.o -;;……sha, guys, thanks for your support. Neway-**

**Araceil: HERES THE DISCLAIMER! **

** . thief.**

**Araceil: and proud of it!**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own BeyBlade in any way, shape or form . . We own our respective characters, and the plotline. Do NOT steal 'em -.-. Everything else is up for grabs people.**

**Mikaze: …Hey wait, how can we say it's free if we don't own it?**

**…well, they didn't have to know that, now did they . ;;**

**Araceil: ahhh shet ap and start the fic already.**

** -**

It was a beautiful morning; the skies were shimmering brightly, illuminated by the blazing sunlight. The robins and jaybird tweeted their song for all the world to see. Even the nearly bare autumn trees seemed inviting. In a whole, the day seemed to resonate with a comfortable, homely, warm aura. It was paradise.

And Renkae _hated_ it.

It was as if Mother Nature was glimmering so brightly just to spite the blue-haired girl.

Renkae raised her eyes to glare at the trees where most of the singing seemed to be coming from, and as if on cue all the happy chirping ceased immediately. The frustrated teen nodded her head in satisfaction as she continued to hobble down the leaf-filled sidewalk. She had just exited from the hospital two days ago. It took the bluenette a while to allow the doctors to go near her, but turns out, Renkae's pretty cooperative when you dose her with anaesthetics. She had left with a foot in a cast, a new grim outlook at forced drugs, and a pair of shiny new metallic crutches; a gift from a sympathetic Alexis. That had been two days ago…and she still didn't know how to use the damn things!

"God damn it! These things need a bloody instruction manual or something!" She exclaimed exasperatedly, making her scowl look more like a pout and her cry more like a whine. She groaned audibly as she nearly lost her delicate footing once again, saving herself from crashing into the harsh concrete sidewalk just in the nick of time. Things just _really_ weren't going her way today.

Renkae heaved a dramatic sigh as she tried to subtly adjust the weight off her injured and encased foot. The sigh quickly turned into a high-pitched squeak as she roughly crashed onto the hard concrete. Why couldn't she have been walking on the dead grass in the park?

"AURGH! I do NOT believe this!" She moaned loudly, ignoring the curious looks she was attracting from the few other pedestrians surrounding her. "Bloody well screw it, I should've known! This is my life!"

Sitting up slowly, she reached for her crutches with her tanned hand. A fierce scowl had implanted itself on her face, despite the fact the she almost felt like crying. But only a little, and in a place where no one would EVER see her. Ever; Renkae does NOT cry. Everything was just going so…wrong…so totally and utterly wrong. Worst of all, no matter what she did, things only seemed to get worse.

When she accepted Carlos' challenge, she ended up injuring herself and getting her cosy little underground team with the ignorant professional League, which ended in disaster.

Then, when she searched for information on Mr. Dickinson's disappearance, she ultimately caused Aya's…temporary insanity, leaving three casualties in the hospital from the good teams and good knows how many from the not-so-good. Renkae knew it was foolish to blame herself for what happened…but she couldn't help it…

Instead of crying, she opted for muttering a few choice words at the concrete before she tried to pick herself off the floor. She didn't even notice the oddly familiar head of navy hair watching her amusedly.

Kane sighed, walking down the street casually with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Usually, he liked to look at his surroundings when he left the training facility, which was rare indeed, but this time he couldn't be bothered. He was restless.

His eyelids were dropped in boredom as he continued his stroll, thinking up numerous ways to torture his team during today's ritual training.

'Those stupid wankers don't even appreciate what they've got! You'd think they'd wait at LEAST a week before they destroyed our months storage of practice blades, but nooo,' He thought acidly, musing over his teams reckless and idiotic behaviour.

His spiked azure hair swayed slightly as a calm warm breeze wafted by him. Dramatically, he turned and faced the direction the wind was running to, glaring at the air in front of him in an overly theatrical way. His lean tall body stiffened as a fiercer and colder wind swept passed him. Why was he on his guard because of wind…?

Turning himself back into his original direction, he flinched slightly as a gleam of sunlight bounced of some metallic surface to attack him square in the eyes. He swiftly took out a pair of dark onyx shades to shield his sensitive teal eyes, but before he could adjust the glasses accordingly, he silently drank up the sight before him. A comical sight indeed.

A dark blue-haired girl was sprawled on the floor, what seemed to be her crutches were spread out at distances somewhat beyond her reach. She seemed to be…talking to herself as she sneered, looking as if someone had just stabbed her in the back. The most ironic part of the whole situation was that he seemed to remember her from somewhere in a remote part of his brain.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose smoothly before striding forward in his cockiest stance yet.

Renkae glared at the floor. She had just stopped muttering under her breath when she noticed the dull pad of a shoe on the cement. Looking up, she flushed furiously when she saw a pair of scuffed sneakers right in front of her, holding her crutches…

'Oh sure, God, couldn't you choose an even MORE embarrassing moment to have people notice me?' She thought to herself sourly.

Dropping her eyes to the floor again, she made sure her bangs covered her face, hoping the stranger would leave the crutches and walk away. But when she saw a masculine outstretched hand, she shrugged before accepting it skeptically. She looked up to thank the mysterious Boy Scout-like do gooder, but her voice had gotten stuck in her throat. Where had she seen those eyes before…

He felt his body stiffen as he stared blankly into the auburn eyes of the female. If he thought her hair had struck a nerve, it was nothing compared to her eyes. Suddenly, he had an epiphany.

"Hey! You're that Braken-brat who threatened to kick us out of the restaurant!" His masculine voice rang out, shattering whatever charismatic forces he had working for him. His pale lips curled into a smirk.

All of a sudden, the cork that had wedged itself in Renkae's throat was gone, and a gurgle-like strangled sound made it's way out. She dropped his hand like it was on fire, not noticing the pain that shot through her leg at the access of weight it supported.

"Braken-brat? You idiots are going to be the death of us all! Aurgh, wanna-blader-be's are so _stupid_" She screeched, snatching her crutches back from his other hand.

Kane glared openly at her now, swiftly returning the glasses covering his eyes to his pocket; giving Renkae a clear view of his expressive orbs, and the annoyance that was shimmering in it's blue depths. "Stupid? Us? Well, who was the one talking to herself on the floor? In public! What the hell were you doing down there anyway? Let me guess, you fell!"

She huffed arrogantly, turning her back at him. "Whatever, I've got better things to do than waste my time talking to trash like you." She tried to walk away, but before she had the opportunity to make a clean getaway, he came back with one last retort.

"Like what, taking your medicine?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, stalker." She smirked, ignoring the other frantic comments he spewed at her.

Kane groaned in frustration. She was so _annoying_! Who the heck did she _think_ she was? In between his ill-tempered ranting, he dully noted that he indeed did not know her name. He wasn't sure if that was a plus or a minus in this situation.

He shrugged to himself roughly; he did NOT like the prospect that the mysterious girl would stay in his thoughts all day. Kane gave one last glare in the direction she went running, or rather, hobbling off to. After a moment of silent resentment from him, he turned to continue his quest to find a Blade shop.

"There's got to be one here somewhere…" He trailed off, grunting in annoyance when he found himself staring at the very glass entrance of the store. "It's a small world after all."

Judy looked up when the familiar 'tingling' of the door opening played, part of her still expecting to see her son run through. When she saw an unruly mass of blue hair instead of blond, she scolded herself mentally.

Ever since her son, Max Tate, had been injured in what the police called a 'freak terrorism act'- Judy had flown in from the institute and was studiously awaiting news of her only son.

She was so worried. Questions flooded her mind as she went over the facts. The BladeBreakers and some other team had brought him in, along with a girl from the other team. But what did that mean? Could it have been an act against BeyBlading? Momentarily, she wiped her thoughts of the matter and plastered a fake, warming smile on her face as she turned to face the costumer. A somewhat pale boy with wild royal blue hair and a lean physique. She thought, despite the obvious age difference, that he was strangely handsome for a boy his age.

"Welcome, sir. How can I help you?"

One thing was for sure; Judy Tate was most definitely going to get to the bottom of whatever has been happening in the quaint town.

Alexis looked to her companion with big, pleading eyes. Surely, not even she could resist...

"Go away Alexis. Not telling."

"Awww...!" Alexis pouted. Ever since Renkae and Aya had left the hospital, Alexis had been trying to pry out where Kalia had gone while Aya was in a coma. And why she had returned looking like a soggy red Christmas tree light. Aya snickered slightly before trying to cover it up with a cough. Oh, good one.

Right now the three were in the warehouse, waiting for the fourth, and-as usual, tardy member of the team. Alexis wasn't worried. Even with both legs, Renkae never got ANYWHERE on time. It was just one of her quirks. But what was on Alexis's mind was thinking up any possible excuse to explain her blond team-mate's weird behaviour. If it was any girl other than her team-mates, she'd say it was a boy. But, it couldn't be...

"C'mon, you can tell me! It's Aya who you have to watch out for, her mouth's always running!" Alexis said cheerfully, ignoring the serious eye-rolling she had received from the said black-haired girl. Kalia stared at Alexis darkly.

"Will you cut it out already! Nothing happened!" But even as she said it, faint rings of pink covered her cheeks.

Could it be...?

Aya was sitting on one of the many crates available, resting her head in her palm. She watched the scene in front of her, if only vaguely, with interest. She too would like to know what the hell happened that night. But, unfortunately, she had more important things too think over.

Memories of her... temporary weakness flooded into her head every once in a while, making her want to throw up and lock herself away from the sunlight for the rest of her life in punishment for her harsh actions. A heavy migraine was building up throbbing in the back of her head and temples. Her mind was already throbbing with the stress. Was that girl really her...? That... demon?

She was so lost, confused unsure of who, or what she even was. She was... Hurting. But she forced herself to mentally watch those scenes of gore. She had to make sure that would never happen again. No matter what. She couldn't allow it. Even if it meant-

"Ohh, hey guys! Sorry for being so late! But... well, you know!" Renkae's cheery voice rang out, interrupting Aya's cryptic thoughts.

Pushing her morbid muses away, she looked down at the hobbling flushed bluenette with a raised eyebrow, it appeared Renkae had some difficulty in getting to the warehouse, there was a scuff of dirt on the chest of her white Tee and the metallic silver crutches were a little scuffed as well. "How was traffic?" She said sarcastically leaning on her elbow with a sarcastic smirk tilted on her black lips.

"Oh you know same old same old. They really got testy when I decided to stop in the middle of the street for five minutes though." Renkae beamed at the room waving a free hand as if it were nothing, the bluenette quickly grabbed at her crutches before she once again ended face first on the floor. The girl was so full of…life, Aya mused. That was rare nowadays. And currently, very annoying.

"So THAT'S why you were thirty minutes late, I see." Kalia spoke up one eye narrowed the other one larger than normal, trying to direct Alexis's mad attention away from her.

"Huh?" Renkae said dumbly her expression less than intelligent. The bluenette shook her head as she hobbled to one of the spare crates directly opposite from Aya and plunked herself down, having some difficulty as the crutches tangled her legs and ended up clattering to the floor much to her profuse swearing. "No," she muttered distractedly as she gazed down with loathing at the shiny objects "I'd only be five minutes late then, idiot." She said looking at her friends cheerfully. Which earned a fierce glare from Kalia, who muttered something under her breath that sounded remarkably like 'My sarcasm is wasted on you, oh dumb one.' Renkae grinned sweetly at the unnerved blond.

"Anyway, aside from being late for personal reasons that I don't have to-", she began before being interrupted by Aya and Alexis.

"I'll bet you five dollars she fell." Alexis jumped

"Make it ten and you're on." Aya agreed

The ignored bluenette glared heavily at the offenders, shushing them nearly instantly. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted." All her emphasis was on the R word as she glared at Aya and Alexis, the black haired girls smirked to each other. "I bumped into... uhm... well, I don't know his name, but he was one of Tyson's stupid mainframe friends."

Somehow, she didn't get the dramatic reaction she expected.

Aya just shrugged nonchalantly, before averting her eyes to the floor in what seemed to be deep thought her legs folding under her in an Indian style cross legged position. Alexis smiled and gave a small, 'cool' before blasting Kalia- full power, with her evil puppy-dog pout, large watery eyes, sprouting bottom lip and complete with pathetic mewing sounds. Kalia's eyes bugged slightly as she used all her will power to face Renkae instead of looking at Alexis as she made those sounds.

"Uhm... well... that's it?" She said, shocked. Her eyes were large and her right eyebrow was arched slightly higher than her left.

"Well, yeah." Alexis said, turning to look at Renkae for a second with a scoffing look on her face.

"It's not like anything important happened. Did it..." Kalia trailed off, still looking for any plausible excuse to get the persistent Alexis off her case. Alexis sighed and snapped before Renkae could open her mouth.

"NO!"

"Then let's get started already." Aya muttered, rolling her emerald eyes and standing up. She seemed to roll her eyes a lot nowadays. It was a wonder they didn't fall out.

"Oh... well then, OK!"

-

Blair sighed, this was a stupid idea, what on earth was running through that psycho's head he would never know, and nor did he particularly really want to. His thoughts once against wondered back to the hospital, that rainy very early morning when he met the blonde Delinquent. His mind wondered over her body, but more specifically he found himself drawn towards her deep azure coloured eyes, the colour of the sky on a clear hot summer day.

Her long dark golden blonde hair hung loose, without her customary bandana keeping it under control, the water streaked locks shining with captured light as the lights from the hospital illuminated her from behind. His mind ran over her face, almond shaped eyes with those alluring pools of light, framed with dark blonde eyelashes, a few shades darker than her hair, and her scowling eyebrows lighter –almost white. Pale skin stretched over her face, high cheek bones and a heart shaped face with a set of small pale pink lips breaking the smooth of her skin. He could still smell her, in the small contact they had when she tripped fell onto him, she smelled clean, fresh, her hair smelled like apples.

The blonde shook his head, what was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking, it was his job to follow orders, not stare into space fantasising about the enemy. His thoughts once again wondered to what it was Brooklyn was planning, he had to admit, Brooklyn was smart. Very smart.

-

Aya sighed; she was fed up with it. Yes, fed up was an understatement. The Doctors had been buzzing for hours now; they had called her in for a check up to see how she had recovered after her... incident. She did notice how carefully they chose their words; she also noticed how the doctors and nurses seemed much happier about being around Renkae than around her. But then again, they didn't know what was wrong with her, hence the check-ups, but what annoyed Aya the most was how the psychiatric nurse seemed to smile too much, the woman was so perky it definitely meant they were planning on thrusting pills down her throat.

Oh how Aya hated being right.

Renkae was having check-ups too; today she was having her cast cut off. She would have a light weight bandage to put on and a leg brace for when she was asleep but other than that she was free of her crutches. Renkae danced and cheered profusely before her leg panged and she fell painfully to the floor much to Aya's savage pleasure –her hands were still held behind her back by strong leather straps, and as much as Renkae joked about bondage, Aya did not find it funny in the least.

The black haired female was finally at home, listening to very loud music, soaking up the pure, ALONE-NESS of her room. She glanced at the bottle/ plastic carton thingy that the words "IMIPRAMINE –TOFRANIL. ANTIDEPRESSANT" and snorted, she was to take two pills of the antidepressant and one of the Tranquillizer pills currently on her bedside table once a day, her eyes flickered to a similar bottle, but instead of having a red cap like the antidepressant this one has a blue cap and the words "CHLORDIAZEPEROXIDE –LIBRIUM. TRANQUILLIZER" what did they think she was stupid? Antidepressant and Tranquillizer were written on the bottle did they really think she was that dense?

The girl sighed and unscrewed the cap, best do as the doctor ordered. It wasn't like it would actually do anything, the girl sighed ignoring the niggling sensation in her lower stomach and popped the three pills in her mouth before dry swallowing them. The girl coughed scowling; they tasted worse than that banana bread that Renkae tried to make but carbonized instead. Emphasis on the TRY! The young woman pushed herself up from her bed and tucked the pills, along with her launchers and blade into a red shoulder bag with black Chinese dragons printed across the red fabric. She already had a notebook and a pen inside, along with a knife. She never left home without her knife.

Aya's room was definitely suited to her. She lived in the attic, her room was large and painted in dark vibrant colours, the walls were a deep blood red but on one of the walls was a large mural of a landscape in the sky and some anime characters. Aya hadn't wanted to paint over it; she didn't want to paint over it. Both she and Renkae had been painting it when they were 16 and going through their 'anime' phase. It was a painting of all of them, Alexis, Kalia, Renkae and Aya all as anime characters. They were easy to tell apart, Alexis still had her pigtails and a pair of large blue green puppy eyes, Kalia still had her blonde hair and bandana and Renkae was painted holding her finger up, no guesses who painted that and Aya was standing in the background like always, scowling. She had a double bed, low slung with dark black and silver coverings, the floor was a pale cream peach colour but the quantity of black, blue and red clothing that littered the floor made it seem very difficult to see said floor. On her computer desk was her iPod laptop a couple of CDs a black lipstick, black eyeliner and a small compowder with blue and grey eye shadow inside. Above the computer was a stand which held up to 4 samurai swords, and one scimitar. A few posters of bands covered the walls but there were far more photos than posters, there were a few drawings too but they were just pencil sketches.

The girl snorted lightly turning around her door slamming shut, even the door had a few stickers upon it, mostly stuff she claimed out of her Kerrange magazines. She moved down the stairs and grabbed a can of American style: Cream soda and slipped it into her bag, she ignored Nathan who glared at her from where he was sipping at a green bottle no doubt filled with alcohol.

Aya sighed and simply walked past him stepping over his leg as he extended it to trip her. She slipped outside to frantic barking, the girl indulged the pair of black and white Collie dogs as the pounced around her barking sniffing licking and jumping up to get at her face. The black haired girl chuckled slightly ruffling their ears and throwing a stick as far as she could down the garden, the girl smiled briefly before jumping over the fence using the bin as a launch platform.

Aya began walking in the direction of the Rockgull warehouse, Alexis was going to have a fit when she discovered that the 18-year-old was on Antidepressants. "Hey." Called a voice, the black haired girl turned and blinked in surprise it was some strange blonde haired guy, a vaguely familiar blonde haired guy.

"Do I know you?" she asked suspiciously, the blonde shook his head, he was blonde, his bangs covered the right side of his face, obscuring a stormy grey blue eye. She could have sworn she knew him.

"No, but I know you and your team, a little indirectly though. Here." He stated handing her an envelope, Aya looked at it doubtfully "For you and your team." He stated her gaze flickered to the envelope and back to him

"Who are you?" she demanded, the blonde blinked in slight amusement, well, she was a lot more forward than the other girl and a lot less violent than he expected for the black haired Aya.

"My name is Blair." He stated "and as for what's in the envelop, it's an invitation." He stated walking off. Aya eyed him darkly, looking at the envelope she paused, she knew that handwriting, turning to question him some more Aya noticed that she was now completely alone. She scowled putting the envelope in her bag and running off in the direction of Rockgull as fast as she could.

Alexis stared wide eyed at the spidery hand writing, Aya stared, Kalia stared, Renkae laughed. The bluenette was in positive hysterics, "He cannot get anymore obvious can he?" she choked as tears of amusement rolled down her flushed cheeks. Alexis had to admit, she had a point, this was just blatantly obvious, so obvious that it was insulting.

The bluenette pushed herself back into her cross legged position from where she had been sprawled across the floor in her laughter, she caulked her head to the side, "so... the question is, are we going to call his bluff? Or better yet, is he even bluffing?" she asked, it was a good question, maybe Brooklyn was being very clever by making them assume the worse when the worse was the least likely thing to happen. It was all very complicated. Kalia sighed

"There's nothing TO question, we have to go. If we don't then everyone will think we're a bunch of fraidy cats." She complained. Aya paused.

"But it's a costume event, no one will even know its us."

"Masks come off at midnight." Alexis stated gloomily from where she was scouring over the small print. "It starts at 8PM finishes 2AM. No BeyBlades are allowed." she added looking directly at Aya; it would be something the other black haired girl would do. Smuggle in Dragfire in case something went wrong. Brooklyn was really being very obvious about this in her opinion.

_ To my dear Delinquent Rogues,_

_You have been invited to a fancy dress party from the times __8PM__ start and __2AM__ finish._

_ No BeyBlades are allowed._

_Masks come off at __Midnight__. I do hope you come ladies._

_Brooklyn_

Aya sighed; if they were going she could see herself and Yu working all night to get the costumes and masks finished for both teams. The black haired girl sighed before kicking Renkae in the arm, "will you shut up?" she demanded glaring heavily at her friend.

Renkae sighed deeply as she leaned against the door of the Hot Legs night club, she was back at work and she was smirking deeply about it. Aya had lent her Black Dranzer's launcher because she was now keeping the black phoenix locked up in a solid metal crate at the warehouse. The bluenette was enjoying the uneasy looks and gasps of astonishment as the customers caught sight of the butt and holster on full display on her thigh.

"Are you everywhere or something?" snarled a voice, Renkae turned coolly and regarded the same azure haired boy who had been such an ass to her earlier in the week.

"No, Stalker; I'm not. I work here." She said coolly using the term stalker as her personal nickname for him. The azure haired youth growled furiously and moved to shove past her, Renkae shoved him back "ID." She demanded outstretching a hand. Kane blinked. "You gotta have ID to get in, Stalker."

Kane grit his teeth and rummaged around in his wallet, he produced his ID from when he was 17-years-old. Renkae took it and examined the date-of-birth. He was over 18 and his name was, Kane. The girl handed it back and stepped aside to allow him in, the rest of his team followed slightly confused showing her their IDs as they did so. The bluenette smiled to herself but frowned very quickly, that giddy fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach was back.

Kane growled furiously taking a great big swallow of his Jack Daniels bottle, Salima frowned watching her captain, "Kane, don't you think you're taking this a little hard? She was probably just joking." The strawberry haired girl reasoned, Kane snarled something unpleasant under his breath and vanished into the crowd of dancing teens and clubbers. Salima bit her lip and glanced at Jim and Goki, the two boys shrugged and sipped at their beers. Salima rolled her eyes and took off after him in the crowd, she found him sat in a booth scowling ill-naturedly. She slipped into the booth opposite him and arched an eyebrow "You gunna tell me who that was?"

Kane's face snapped to her, Salima held his gaze with a little effort, "The Braken chick who threatened to throw us out along with the reporters at the Pizza place." He explained, Salima nodded, that was why she looked so familiar. Suddenly there was a shout outside, the two looked up as one of the larger bouncers ran in, he began dialling for 911. Kane and Salima were up and outside in an instant, they choked slightly seeing the bluenette girl wrestling with three other guys trying to push them apart. Kane and Salima jumped in and grabbed a guy by the shoulders to drag them apart, the men tried shouldering them away until a loud gun shot echoed through the night, everyone screamed, the men ducked down in alarm. Kane and Salima looked up and watched with surprise as Renkae lowered her arm which held a Gun launcher; she pointed it at the three men

"You, you and you. BARRED! Now get the hell outta here before I make you bleed." She growled. The three men muttered under their breath and began moving away, one of the men however viciously elbowed Kane away, the blue haired youth fell to the floor his head cracking on the pavement. He groaned rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Hey you alright?" asked a soft voice, Kane looked up, it was a girl. She was pretty.

She had long waist length dark blue hair tied back into a Lara Croft style braid, large almond shaped chocolate brown eyes gazed into his own concern melting within the dark swirls, her slightly golden arms supporting her body as she leaned over him, she was dressed simply a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark black slacks, at her thigh was a gun holster complete with gun, around her neck was a security card, he guessed she was a bouncer of some sort. She looked roughly his height, a comfortable height for kissing...

It was a moment before his memory caught up with his mind; he was abruptly mentally disgusted with himself at even thinking such a thing of the blue haired witch.

"Fine." He growled Salima tutted as she gripped him under the arm and helped him up. Renkae rolled her eyes, as he glared at her. The girl stood up from the floor stumbling slightly as her leg fired pain through her system, she really just wanted to go home and have a hot bath before heading to bed. Hopefully Alec would let her off early so she could do just that. And knowing Aya tomorrow would be training hell, and Renkae would only have a brief respite due to the small fact that if she overworked her leg she'd be put into a wheelchair for the next 6 months.

"It appears you left some brains on the pavement." She murmured briefly out of hearing range before walking away, Kane blinked she was limping heavily. His mind flashed to the crutches, the cast, and then to tonight, she had had the cast removed but the fight had caused some damage.

Renkae grit her teeth as she approached the bar, "Yo, Alec, I'm taking off. That fight was murder on my leg." She called to the bartender as she ducked under the surface into the backroom. Dragging her coat on she winced as her weight shifted onto her injured leg, the girl sighed, she would get Aya or Kalia to look at it later. Taking her mobile out she dialled Alexis,

"**Hello?**"

"Yo, Lexie, ya think you could come pick me up please?"

**"Sure. See ya in a sec.**" she hung up. Renkae sighed as she limped out of the back room and back into the club, slipping out she stood leaning on the lamppost to take some weight off her leg. She didn't have long to wait before Alexis pulled up in a large black stretch limo, Renkae nodded, yea Alexis had to show off every time she came to pick Renkae up. The girl opened the door and slid in wincing as her leg once again gave her enough pain to render her completely useless for 3 seconds.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked concern in her tone as she helped the bluenette into the car, Renkae nodded sucking in a breath of air and gritting her teeth,

"Fine." She said sharply trying not to exhale in case a small whimper of pain escaped her lips. Beside her Aya merely arched an eyebrow, it appeared that Renkae had forgotten it was Thursday and Aya was babysitting Riley. The black haired girl dropped to her knees and pushed up Renkae's leg and tutted looking at her angrily,

"What did I tell you about fighting?" the woman asked her tone silky sweet. Renkae froze abruptly terrified that Aya had hold of her injured leg and more so that she was speaking in that tone of voice. The bluenette looked at her friend and noticed the 18-year-old smiling at her looking up though her eyelashes, Renkae swallowed, bad sign.

"Not to. But it's my job to break them up!" she defended herself. Aya sighed and gave Renkae's leg a swift painful yank. Renkae shrieked in pain and alarm as she tried to coil herself over her leg and bite Aya at the same time. The black haired woman dodged it and shoved Renkae back into her seat before gingerly prodding and pressing Renkae's calf in different places.

"You'll be fine; you just have to keep your leg brace on tonight. I'll give you some pain killer that would dull it but when it wears off, you'll know." The woman said with a malicious smirk, Renkae sighed hanging her head.

"I knew I should've stayed off work. First my leg, then I meet Stalker boy and then the fight! Ugh! Life hates me..." she ranted, Aya arched an eyebrow glancing to Alexis, the other black haired girl giggled

"Don't forget Gravity hates you too." Aya added

"And Sock Puppets!" Alexis quipped with a giggle. Renkae narrowed her eyes; trust Alexis to bring up the sock puppet incident! She just wouldn't go a week without reminding Renkae of her moment of utter most humiliation.

Wonderful.

-

"You've got to be kidding me," Tyson sighed, crinkling the tattered paper in his hands. One of Brooklyn's measly messenger boys had brought the enveloppe to the Max's room in the hospital, somehow the evil bastard knowing that the whole team would all be there. Hilary, off in the corner re-arranging a few of the flowers that scattered Max's room, stopped and watched Tyson with a worried expression. Ever since their encounter with Brooklyn and the whole fight, the Bladebreaker had been on edge, small insignificant details having enough impact to make Tyson blow out in fury. It was like some sort of blader PMS. Hilary sighed, rubbing her temples. She had just gotten back from her week-worth vacation, and already she had to put up with this drama.

"What kind of morons does Brooklyn take us for? '_No blades allowed'_? It's practically a sign with flashing lights going "Ambush attack here!"," Tyson stated, his eyes skimming over some parts of the letter in his hands.

The brunette sauntered over to peer behind Tyson's shoulder, catching a glimpse of what the team was making a fuss over. Suddenly, she cried out in happiness, squealing as she snatched the paper out of the blader's hands, causing quite the eardrum damage as she did so. "No way! A masquerade party? That's awesome, I've always wanted to go one of those!" she sighed, clutching the paper close to her heart as stars started to take form in her eyes. The team sweat-dropped.

"Hilary, we're not going, and that's final," Tyson said, grabbing the invitation out of her hands and crumpling it into a ball. "We're not going to risk anyone else because of some party, we have the tournament to think about to you know." His eyes were dark as he talked, and Hilary just 'hmph-ed'.

"Well that's not fair! What if it _isn't_ an ambush? We could at least take this opportunity to stake out some more information, it's not like we're exactly in the loop right now, and Mr. Dickinson is still missing!" she yelled out, wagging her index finger in the air as she made her point. Kenny seemed to be thoughtful, Hilary's suggestions sinking in.

"She may be right Tyson. After all, we could always sneak the blades in, just incase. We have to get Mr. Dickinson back as soon as possible, before they do something horrible to him!"

"Yea Ty, look, it's not like I'm dead or anything, just a few minor injuries, that's all. We have Mr. Dickinson's well being to be worrying about, not just ours. We'd look like cowards if we didn't go, just because we weren't sure if there were a few surprises that were going to show up or not," Max reasoned to his friend.

"I said that it's final! Look at what happened to Max, do you really want to risk that happening again, do you want to risk one of our LIVES? HUH?" he yelled, his nerves starting break. Max, who had been staying quiet all that time, sitting on his bed, looked down. Tyson started shaking, and he just couldn't help it. It wasn't only Max's injuries that had him close to a breaking point, but what he saw that day too.

Total mass destruction.

Never before had Tyson seen anything like that in his days as a beyblader. It was like Brakenblading was a whole entire different world, and Tyson wasn't even sure if he, or his team, were ready for this sort of combating. That Delinquent girl, controlling two bit beasts, and the physical injuries everyone had to endure, it was almost too much! He had seen her face, contorted into an expression of something wild, as if the bit beasts had taken her over. And if her power was like that, he couldn't imagine how much Brooklyn's skills had grown.

Hilary narrowed her eyes. She inhaled quite a lot of air, and then exhaled slowly. Suddenly, she pulled Tyson by the collar and led him outside the room for a _private_ conversation.

As soon as they moved out of ear-shot, Hilary took both of Tyson's hands into her own, bringing them up to her face. "Tyson, I know that you're shaken up. I can't imagine what happened that day, but it doesn't mean you have to be paranoid about every single thing. Max is okay, and so will everyone else. They're all strong, and so are you. So don't worry about it." Hilary waited for Tyson's response, and continued when she saw all the tense muscles in his face relax. "If anything, we'll can just kick their asses like we do every other time, okay?" Hilary smiled, her forehead pressed against Tyson's. "Plus, there'll be tons of food there that'll be waiting for you to gorge on."

At that, Tyson grinned manically, like his old self. "That's true, all that food'll go to waste if we don't go."

"There's the Tyson we all know and love," she grinned, bringing their faces closer together as their lips met in a soft little kiss.

-

"No."

"Kal…"

"No way in fucking hell."

"Come on."

"I said no dammit!" the blond cried, ducking for cover behind one of the many crates scattered around the warehouse. Aya, Renkae and Alexis sighed. Just the idea of Kalia and anything that resembled a dress made the Delinquent scream bloody murder. Renkae and Aya had just come back from picking up the costumes from Yu, and had decided who should have taken which dress. It seemed that the dresses were already sized and fitted to fit each one of them. Alexis, upon contact with the angel dress and her sight, squealed a high pitch key and ran to try the dress on. It was all good and well, since no one else in the team would have been caught dead wearing the costume; it would've been too much irony to handle. Renkae had decided to take the sorcerer/gothic lolita dress, and Aya had the Celtic priestess costume.

Which left the Mrs. HunnyBunny costume for Kalia.

"I will not, in a million years, put that get-up on," Kalia seethed, her knuckles stretched into a white color as her fists were clenched together tightly.

"But it'll only be for one night, what's wrong with that?" Renkae reasoned, yet for her own security, fought back the waves of mad laughter that would undoubtedly come forth if she ever pictured Kalia in the suit.

"What's wrong with it? WHAT WRONG WITH IT? It's a masquerade ball, not a five year old's birthday party!" she screeched, willing back the urge to wrap her hands around the bluenette's neck. Aya rolled her eyes discretely and yawned, yet silently thanked the Heaven's that her tall and slender build would never fit inside the bunny costume.

Alexis, with her knack of reasoning piped in. "Okay Kal, we'll give you a few days to find yourself your own costume. If you don't find one, you'll just have to make do because you are NOT missing this ball," she said pointedly, looking Kalia directly in the eyes. Kalia let out a sigh of relief and nodded vigrously. Anything would have been better than degrading herself by wearing that… that thing! No matter how infatuated with bunnies she secretly was.

As they all said their goodbyes and parted their separate ways, Kalia trudged down the sidewalk, making due with the fact that she had a 10-pound bag stuffed with the bunny suit inside. Another reason why she would have to find another costume, Kalia would have only been able to take a couple of steps before collapsing with the extra weight anyway. The blond Delinquent made her way to the center of town inside one of the biggest malls in Bakuten. The sooner she found a replacement, the better.

Once she stepped inside the 5-story building, Kalia was greeted by the sound of chatter echoing inside the large dome. She instantly winced, shuffling her way towards the costume store. Kalia had an un-nerving fear of large crowds, her size seeming to always be shrunken by a million. Kalia was tempted to just run over and get a chocolate covered pretzel, but reminding herself that she was too short on cash to get anything else besides a stupid get-up.

As she had finally made it the boutique, a large cry was heard over the hundreds of voices. "STOP! THIEF!" Kalia whipped around to see a blur of blond run through the huge masses of people inside the mall. She would have recognized that escaped thief anyday.

"You!" Blair, in turn, recognzied the screeching voice. He turned around, and instantly put on a smirk out of reflex.

"Hey there, Kid," he replied, stepping towards the girl with the azure eyes, seemingly to forget about the security guards who were on their way to capturing him.

"Someone! Get those two!" One of them cried out.

Kalia turned her head towards the guards, and her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "No! Wait! I'm not with this guy! I don't even know him!" she yelled defencively.

Blair's smirk broadened even more, as he grasped Kalia's small wrist in his hand. Kalia returned to facing him, but was cut off by his voice before she could say anything. "Too late, you have just become my Bonnie." With that, Blair ran out through the entrance to the mall, bringing with him a dumbfounded Delinquent. Kalia groaned, damning the people of hell for putting her in this sort of situation. _'Look like I'm living up to my title…'_

-

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she replied over and over again. With Blair's hand still tightly holding onto her wrist, Kalia had nothing else to do but show off her burning hatred towards the young man. _'Plus, it makes me feel better.'_

"Well, now that we've established that enlightening feature, how about you just shut up for a second and let me look for something," Blair rasped out, his body still aching from that run. Once they were securely a good distance away from the mall, Blair had slowed down the pace much to Kalia's relief. It looked like the blond boy was quite a sprinter when he put his mind to it, much to Kalia's dismay, yet he still wouldn't godamned let her go.

"That would be a brilliant idea if you would just LET ME GO!" she yelled out in frustration, permanently damaging Blair's hearing as he thought. As if on cue, Blair loosened his hold on the girl significantly, and Kalia took the chance and ran with it as she brought her arm back towards her, massaging her wrist. Stunned, Kalia looked up at the taller guy, a trivial expression set on her features. "You know, it would have been great if you had done that a half hour ago."

Blair turned his head behind his should and gave her side-smile with all the amusement he had left in him. "You never asked me to."

"You've got to kidding me…"

Blair returned his focus on the bag that was held in his other hand, making sure all the contents were still in there before his thoughts were so rudely interrupted by the same rogue he had left with.

"Mind telling me where you're taking me?" she asked, huffing as she crossed her arms.

"Not taking you anywhere Kid. You can go wherever you want," he stated half-heartedly, still looking around for something. Sensing that the girl was no longer following him, Blair turned around to see her peering at him with murderous eyes.

"By the way, my name is not kid, it's Kalia. And YOU were the one who got us into this whole mess, stealing and whatever and jack-shit. Now I am not leaving until I know what you did to make me lose my priviliege of going to the mall for," she replied, taking a step forward and poking her index finger at his chest.

Blair couldn't help but feel amused at the girl's attempt at looking intimidating, but he did get her in trouble and he undoutedly would have to give her an explanation. "Fine, it's only a few minutes away."

Kalia fumed as Blair once again turned his back on her and started down his way. All she knew that this explanation better have something to do with food, because if she didn't get some soon, this whole ordeal would turn brutally ugly.

**Mikaze: FINITOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So happy happy happy! As you could already tell, the first part was written by Reyan, then Araceil wrote the big-ass filler in the middle, and I finished the ending. So very sorry that it took us so long to finish this up. We were more than preocuppied with our personal… -cough- "business". **

**Araceil: That, and 'Kaze here was too lazy to continue after a month of it being in her hands.**

**Mikaze: O;;; I'm telling you, I FORGOT!**

**Reyan: Excuses, excuses. -.-**

**Mikaze: ………… - I know! How about some pluggage? Want to see what Aya, Renkae, Alexis and Kalia look like? You could see drawings of our respective characters in each of our DeviantArt homepages. **

**Araceil. Araceil**

**Schizoidbrunett. Reyan Kashin**

**Wind-Streak. Mikaze**

**And you could even browse around and see loads more artworks from really taleneted artists. Go see!**

**Bye!**


	7. Saving Private Kalia

**YA HA HA AND A BOTTLE OF RUM! 'Tis me, Mikaze who is starting this chapter I wouldn't let anyone else touch what I had started in the last chapter, and goshdarnit, I actually have an idea what I'm going to type. So this'll be short with NO INTERRUPTIONS-**

**Ara and Reyan: TTTT**

**So that I won't forget my ideas.**** ENJOY!**

**Reyan:… peep. XDD –FLEE-**

**Mikaze: .**

0 X 0 x 0 X 0

_Type type type, back back back, type type type, back back-_

"BOO!"

_Backbackbackbackbackdeleeeeeeeeete._

"CRAP! Alexis, you scared the shit out of me!" exclaimed a startled Renkae, who glared sourly at her pig-tailed friend. Alexis grinned sheepishly, taking note that her screen suddenly had no trace of any writing anymore due to her outburst. Eh, no matter, if Renkae ever got too mad at her, Alexis would just have to whip out the big guns.

"Sorr-y, I just came over to see if you wanted to have lunch with me. We can call Aya on the way to getting something to eat," she remarked perkily. Renkae out-weighed the pros and cons. Pro: She could mooch off of Aya's and Alexis' meals as well as hers, then run out of the place and leave the two raven-heads with the bill.

…Cons, where art thou?

"Alright, let's go!" she exclaimed, suddenly the loss of her summer reading essay losing its control on her. Alexis beamed at the taller bluenette. Obviously, Renkae had some sort of twisted idea that she would get away without paying, but she was oh-so wrong…

"What about Kalia?" asked Renkae, grabbing her coat and slipping on her running shoes.

Alexis pondered as she looked down at her small cell phone. "I tried calling her cell, but she wouldn't pick up so I'm assuming that she's still looking for a decent costume. I still have no idea what's wrong with the Bunny costume; Kalia loves bunnies!"

Renkae yet again fought to keep back the howling laughter that would most likely would have escaped her throat if she tried picturing the sensitive, independent, self-respecting Delinquent in a rabbit costume, chewing on a stick of carrot while exclaiming "Eh, what's up Doc?" all the while. Of course, irony would have struck gold if ever such an idea was placed with Aya instead, but that would have been creepy if anything else. Instead of giving a response, Renkae shrugged as the duo headed out the door of Renkae's house.

The two decided to walk instead hitch a ride with Alexis' driver. It was hard enough to go shopping with the heiress without being given strange looks from bystanders. How were you supposed to get a no-nonsense sort of reputation with a girl who owned a mansion and had everything handed to her on a silver platter on your team? Well, somehow with a lot of bickering , ass-kicking, and glaring (mostly on Aya's part; that girl could give glares like no one's business and have people like Renkae shut up with just a lower of the eyelids), the Delinquent Rogues still managed.

Aya met up with the other two on the street corner of a Starbucks (it took seven detours, five different Starbucks and 10 phone calls to locate each other and pick the right one).

"Hey guys, let's just go to the mall for a second, there's a CD I've been itching to get and I finally have just enough money to get it," said Renkae as she pointed to the mall directly across the street.

"What about money for lunch?" asked Alexis.

Renkae flashed a grin. "Well, I guess I'll just have to manage and get some food off of you two."

Aya and Alexis gave Renkae identical dead-panned looks. _'How convenient…'_ they thought.

As they entered the tall 6-story building, the girls walked over to the elevators, Alexis nearly tripping in the process.

"Yelp-!" she cried out as she fell. The raven-haired girl winced at the same time a 'ding!' was heard, signalling the elevator was at their level. Alexis looked down at her shoes and noticed that they had gotten un-tied. "Guys, just a second, I have to tie my shoes."

"Well hurry up, the elevator's here," replied Aya impatiently.

Alexis sighed as she fumbled with the cords. "You guys go on up, I'll meet you there."

"Alrighty 'Lexi, don't get lost!" grinned Renkae, referring to the many times Alexis had gotten lost in the same building, regardless of the many times the girls visited. Alexis gave a mock-laugh and ushered them to go on ahead. Renkae waved as the elevator doors closed, blocking Alexis' sight from them.

She sighed as she got up, dusting off her white sweatpants and jean jacket when she finished with her shoes. The second elevator doors opened as Alexis entered. Suddenly, she heard a cry of "Wait!" just as the doors were sliding closed. Quickly, Alexis pushed the button to re-open them, and an exasperated red-head walked in. She heard an audible whisper of thanks while the boy caught his breath. With that shade of red and the flame-like hair style, Alexis immediately recognized him as one of the Bladers who inadvertently saved her parents from imminent danger, even though she had completely forgotten his name. The boy seemed to recall her as well whilst recognition flashed in his lilac-coloured eyes met her blue-green ones.

"Um… hi," she said, the awkwardness suddenly filling every small space they had in the tiny compartment.

The boy narrowed his eyes and gave a "Hi" before going back to his own business. Alexis pouted, she was not used to people just ignoring her, and definitely not rude people. Maybe he was still mad at the fact that she almost made him become mince-meat.

Despite the fact that he clearly held no interest in her, Alexis decided to strike up a conversation, just because she was that sort of person. "So… How are you?" she asked, as politely as possible. Her tone was so sweet, Alexis imagined Renkae just gagging on it.

The red-head only gave her a sideways glance before bringing his gaze back to straight in front of him. "Been better," was all he stated.

_'Well, I'm good too, thanks for asking,'_ she thought. '_How rude.'_ Well, if he wasn't even going to try to be polite with her, the least Alexis could do was ignore him as well.

That was, if only the elevator hadn't stopped short for no apparent reason as the lights became dim.

"What happened?" she asked frantically. Oh no, oh no no no no no. She was not stuck in a tightly-spaced elevator with a PMS-ing grouch for a guy.

Oh hell no.

"Apparently the elevator's having some difficulties. Pass me the phone there on your right," he instructed. Alexis nodded and looked down to see a phone built into the wall in case of emergencies. She would definitely let him have the position as Mr. I-M-IN-Charge.

As the red-head talked on the phone with the people responsible for the elevator repairs, Alexis slid down the wall and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. Why the hell was this happening to her? Of all people? She was a good person, she gave to the needy, she helped people with their problems, heck, she was even nice to her little brother (most of the time). Why were the fates punishing her?

With having nothing else to concentrate on, Alexis fixed her gaze on the other figure in the elevator stuck with her. As usual, his hair was in the flame-like style with a purple bandana keeping it up and his light purple eyes looked dark in the small compartment. He wore a black tank top that left nothing to the imagination about his muscles, and navy blue jeans with a chain wrapped around them. His neck was adorned with a shark tooth necklace which gave him an even fiercer look, and Alexis kind've liked the piece of jewellery.

It took her about five seconds to realize that the said boy was talking to her. "Sorry?"

He sighed. "The company said they could only get someone to fix whatever the hell that's wrong with this piece of crap until four more hours. Apparently there's been a black-out in the mall, so they tell us to sit tight."

"As if we have any choice," she mumbled.

The boy rolled his eyes. "No kidding."

Alexis looked up at the boy. He seemed calm enough, as if he's been stuck in an elevator countless time before. And he was pretty good-looking; she had to give him that. Alexis wondered how this kind of guy got himself mixed up with people like Brooklyn. No doubt with other competitions, but Brooklyn only competed in one since his debut with BEGA and Voltaire. She also wondered how good of a BeyBlader this guy was, and whether or not her team would be able to defeat him. What if they weren't? What if they couldn't manage to bring back her Grandfather in time, or that they even lost their bit beasts in the process?

Great. Leave ol' Lexi in a tin box and her thoughts start eating at her sanity. Alexis breathed in deeply and counted backwards, hoping to restore what little faith oxygen left her.

0 X 0 x 0 X 0

"I'm hungry."

Blair groaned. It was the fifth time his blond companion had stated that very obvious fact. "We'll be there in a sec."

Kalia huffed. "Well I can't wait a sec, I'm hungry!"

"Buy something from one of the stands," he said, trying to ignore the little voices in his head telling him to kill the Delinquent.

God, that was heavy irony in his sentence.

The blond teenager pouted, even though she knew for a fact that Blair couldn't very well see her since he was walking in front of her. It suddenly occurred to her how it must've seemed like she was the inferior one, what with her following him. The little dignity she still held within herself ignited up in a flame, as Kalia rushed to walk in front of him. Blair couldn't help but quirk the corner of his lip up in an amused smile, his eyebrow arched. "What are you doing?"

"Walking, what else?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him and flashing him a mock grin. Blair's smile soon turned into a smirk. There were quite a few things out there that piqued his interest, but this girl stole the cake and ran with it. With the Delinquent now marching in front of him, Blair finally took in how she looked today. A long black wife beater with a shorter, baggier white one on top dressed her with low-slung dark camouflage pants hanging off her hips. The usual bandana and low-ponytail were out and instead, the blond sported a messy high ponytail, a few escaped strands and her layered bangs framing her face giving off a more authoritive look. Her face was as always free of make-up, and she had many colourful rubber bracelets adorning her bare arms.

Kalia definitely felt Blair staring at her from behind, and suddenly regretted walking up front. She felt cold sweat break out on her forehead and tried slowing down her walk just a tad to be next to him. "I'm sorry, but really, what's so important that you can't just tell me where we're going? I have the right to know if you're going to bring somewhere to rape me, or mug me and leave me on street in some deserted place not knowing where to go!"

Blair faced her. "Well if that's the case, then you shouldn't be following strangers." And walked on ahead.

Kalia stopped dead in her tracks and watched Blair dumb-foundedly. Her mouth was agape as she tried to register whether or not the blond was actually serious about his little comment. Suddenly, Blair turned back and grinned at her, and Kalia's temper came back at a full turn. "Oh, ha-HA! Play tricks on the defenceless teenage girl why don't you!"

"You weren't so defenceless the last time I saw you, when you were pointing that shiny little BeyBlade at my neck," he stated pointedly, eyeing Kalia as she walked at his side again.

"Well that was because you broke into my house! Oh, and by the way, you owe us sixteen hundred dollars in damaged goods, and we want it in cash," she replied the last part in snidely way.

Blair looked to her and smirked. "Yeah, sure."

"I mean it! There was some valuable stuff in there that you guys ruined! Not to mention a perfectly good night, thanks," she said as she checked off her fingers, distracted by her sudden eagerness to make him pay for the damages.

"We're here."

"Huh?" Kalia looked up to find herself at an old and run-down park. The rides were rusty and vandalised; they looked like they were broken and someone had put the parts back together again, in a totally disorganized fashion. Kalia grimaced, she knew a thing or two about putting stuff together and fixing things, she was a mechanic after all. The once vibrant paint that decorated the slides and tunnels had chipped off, revealing an old, muddy-red colour. The grass that was around the playground was dead, and patches of it were missing, like old man's balding head. What was most peculiar was that despite its faults, there were still children who were playing around it. Kalia felt something drop in the pit of her stomach; these kids had nothing else to play with but a dead-beat park. She was about to ask Blair why he had brought her here, but she soon discovered that he was no longer beside her, and instead was in the middle of a ring of children, about eleven or twelve of them, all different ages.

"Hey Blair, did you get us some food?" asked one of the smaller boys. He wore a red tattered cap with moth holes on it, and a hideous plaid shirt that was too long for his arms. He had smudges of dirt on his face, and underneath the cap, Kalia could distinctly see he had gorgeous scarlet hair that must've been quite untidy.

"No kidding, I almost got run out of the mall because of you guys," replied Blair, and with that the children cheered. As Blair knelt before them, the kids seemed to huddle in more closely around him and to see what he had brought them. They wore the same kind of clothing; old, out-of-date, large and full of holes and rips.

It was so bizarre, seeing Blair do suck a kind thing for these kids. It seemed like they knew him well, and he was like their protector of some sort. She couldn't help but see a brotherly figure in him, and it was strange considering that he worked for Brooklyn. She wondered if Brooklyn knew that by day, Blair worked as this Good Samaritan figure of the children.

Suddenly, it seemed as if one of the youngsters finally noticed Kalia standing awkwardly off-scene of the giving of the goodies, and made it a point to make her noticed. "Hey Blair, who's the blonde bimbo?"

Kalia was left stumped, her mouth hanging agape at the rudeness of the boy. Obviously Blair didn't teach them manners yet. "What did you say?"

Blair glanced fleetingly at her, and almost grinned. "Yeah Tommy, blonde's aren't all that bad," he stated as he pointed to his own shiny locks.

Tommy still watched Kalia as if she were some sort of blood-sucking monster. "Yeah, but you're a cool guy. She's a _girl._"

"Hey I'm a girl!" piped one of the kids in the group who was currently munching on a bread stick.

"Yeah, and I'll have you know I'm an excellent BrakenBlader with a sense of know-how, and I'm the mechanic and repairwoman of the Delinquent Rogues, thank you very much!" Kalia explained as she crossed her arms. The nerve of this kid!

Suddenly, the eyes of the kids became huge and almost cartoon-like, advancing on Kalia in a trance. "Can you show us?"

Kalia became rigid. "Well… uh… I don't know if I have any time, it's not like I don't have plans later on…" Gah, how did she get herself into this mess? At first, she was just going to have a quick stop-by the store to get a new costume for the ball, and in fact, she was still hanging on to the bunny costume. Now, she was lucky if she was even allowed to come within a mile from the said building! Kalia watched all of the kids' faces droop slightly with disappointment, and Kalia felt a pang in her chest. Goddamnit, she couldn't even withstand Alexis' stares when she was really focused, and now she was up against at least a dozen of them! Kalia sighed. "Come on… Let's find a dish…" With that, a series of cheers and yells echoed as Kalia buried her face into her hands as she was dragged to another corner of the park, not noticing the light smile splayed across Blair's features.

0 X 0 x 0 X 0

Aya scowled as Renkae once again complained loudly through the gloom. The bluenette may have had excellent night vision but Aya's was better, and even then the raven haired woman had great difficulty locating their other black haired friend and even worse, Kalia. "Will you shut up?" Aya snapped kicking Renkae forcefully. The bluenette yelped at the harsh action, "You're really starting to piss me off." The woman added. Renkae grumbled but never the less closed her mouth, it was best not to piss Aya off when she was trying to do something.

The bluenette sighed sitting cross-legged on the floor her dark russet eyes scanning the gloom, quite a few people had panicked, called the police and everyone had been evacuated, save them. Another one of Aya's little perks, she blended in with the background so well she became almost invisible and Renkae was just a natural Ninja so the bluenette had hidden under a bench and tucked her hair up into a black trucker hat she'd snagged from a near-by store. So what if she 'forgot' to pay for it? Wasn't the first time she'd 'forgotten' to pay for certain items she'd picked up while a security camera or a shop keeper had their attention elsewhere.

The girl froze, Aya equally becoming ridged beside her as they head voices approaching in the darkness; one of them had a flashlight with them. Police, was what leaped to both females' minds as they somehow became invisible, Aya balancing on the rim of a plant pot behind the large bushes, Renkae once again ducking under her bench.

"Only Johnny could get himself lost in the dark." Muttered a disbelieving voice, a familiar disbelieving voice. Aya peered through the leaves and saw the group of teenagers from George's Pizza Place

Renkae recognised them too because she rolled out from under the bench and folded her arms to glare at them, none of them realised she was there, Aya shifted slightly and moved to Renkae's side without anyone's notice. "What are _you_ doing here?" Renkae demanded her voice causing the three boys to jump badly. The group of boys flicked their torch up into their faces; Renkae hissed holding an arm up to shield her eyes from the beam of concentrated light, Aya however allowed her eyeballs to be seared. She still hadn't forgiven herself for what happened to Max, so any pain she got, she accepted.

"_Who the hell are you?" _The light blonde demanded his eyes staring at them from behind the light.

"We'll answer when you put that torch down." Aya growled lowly, the torch was lowered hesitantly. Renkae sighed and dropped her arm, red/brown eyes welcoming the darkness that soothed them,

"Delinquent Rogues. What team are you?" she demanded, even to Renkae she sounded prissy in the darkness. At the mention of the team-name, the boys exchanged dark looks, the girls weren't supposed to see but go figure, they did. "Is there a problem?" she demanded her voice going hard.

The tallest of the males stepped forwards, he had short violet purple hair which he'd slicked back, his dark russet eyes a shade lighter than Renkae's own, his pale skin made him look almost ghost like in the gloom but they could tell he was looking down his nose at them. This made Renkae sneer angrily, how dare he! She could wipe the floor with his arrogant ass, no sweat and yet here he was, thinking he was the hottest thing since Brakenblade.

"We're the Majestics." He introduced, Aya groaned, Mainframers. The black haired girl turned away somehow knowing they would bring up the incident with Max, she moved away from the group and leaned against the railings that over looked the lower floors of the Mall she could see the fountain on the bottom floor through the gloom. The black haired girl scanned the building like a hawk, maybe, if she was lucky, she might see Alexis or Kalia, that or she may have already been ushered out along with the rest of the occupants of the mall.

"Why are you here?" she heard Renkae demand. Aya sighed turning around to watch the argument with a touch of amusement, the boys looked slightly uneasy with the glares Renkae was administrating. Aya felt a twinge of pride, so the bluenette had learned something from the numerous looks she received from Aya.

"We're looking for a team-mate. Why are you here? Looking for more people to maim?" one of the boys –the blonde demanded his voice lased with a sneer. There was silence.

Enrique swallowed; surprised at his own rudeness, but even more horrified that he'd just said that to the two most dangerous women he knew. Suddenly without warning the bluenette grabbed him by the collar, she moved so quickly the Majestics hadn't a chance to realise what she was going before she'd turned around and flung him to the floor. Enrique yelped in pain as his body hit the floor hard, his head cracking on the tiles beneath him. Oliver and Robert gasped and moved forwards only to be met with a black gun launcher before they'd even taken a step. Renkae smirked, she'd moved so fast but Aya had practically teleported to her side, the raven haired woman was taut with controlled fury as she pointed Dragfire's launcher at the two males, on her left Renkae had Riakure pointed directly at the blonde.

"Care to say that again blondie?" Renkae growled her russet eyes dark. Aya casually blew a strand of black hair from her face; she tilted her head to glance at Enrique while keeping an eye on Robert and Oliver.

Enrique swallowed his fingers inching towards Anphillion, Aya's second launcher whipped out as she pointed it directly at his inching hand. "Don't even try it Mainframer." She ordered her voice low. Renkae scowled but removed Riakure, the same time as Aya lifted both Black Dranzer and Dragfire, the black haired woman was still uncertain about her control over the black phoenix but while with Renkae or any other member of the Delinquent Rogues, she felt safe to have the bird at her side again.

The tension in the hall suddenly decreased drastically. Aya reached down to help Enrique up, the blonde looked at her hand with suspicion, Aya arched an eyebrow at him. Enrique still didn't take her hand so she shrugged a shoulder and dropped it, "You're looking for a team-mate?" Renkae asked "We heard you talking."

"Yes. Johnny, red hair and a blue bandana. Have you seen him?" Oliver asked, Renkae shrugged a shoulder

"No. But we can help each other. Two of our team-mates have gone missing too, Kalia and Alexis. I assume you know who Lexie is." She stated, they nodded.

"We haven't seen anyone on the upper levels." Aya stated coming to Renkae's side and folding her arms. Robert frowned

"If you don't mind we'll do our own searching." Aya shrugged

"Suit yourself."

"Hey Aya, Alexis was heading to the lifts last we saw right? Let's check them, knowing her luck she got stuck in one when the power went out." Renkae said excitedly, Aya rolled her eyes

"And you didn't think of that half an hour ago?" she demanded as they walked away. Renkae shrugged

"No I didn't. Do ya think we can raid the food court while no one's here?" she asked excitedly rubbing her hands together as they walked away.

"No."

0 X 0 x 0 X 0

Alexis sighed resting her head against the cool metal, she was bored out of her mind, opposite her that red head was staring to his left completely ignoring her. Alexis sighed yet again and stretched, trying to remove the knots and kinks in her back from the 2 and a half hours she'd been stuck in the elevator. All she could think of was how lucky she was to have dressed lightly today, the lift was stuffy and hot however the heat wasn't bothering her much. But what was bothering her was that she was still in a small enclosed space that was hot.

The girl gripped her jeans even tighter as she heard a loud clang from somewhere above them. Now, more than ever, she was regretting allowing Renkae and Aya to convince her to watch Dawn of the Dead, 8 legged freaks and Evolution. Bad things always happened in malls. She squirmed slightly her blue green eyes glancing again to the red head; he was watching her, his expression unreadable. "Are you alright?" he asked, his tone suggested he was more or less wondering if she was going to puke across the floor. Alexis shook her head.

"Sure I'm fin_e_." She said trying to keep her voice level; she failed slightly on the last note. The ceiling of the lift issued two thuds; there was a brief few seconds before another two thuds and a faint yelp.

"Dammit, how did you jump from that high up?" Alexis leaped to her feet upon hearing the voices,

"Renkae? Aya?" she called looking up.

"Alexis?" it was Renkae, "You in there?" she called

"Yes, get me out!" she shouted back, Johnny watched the black haired girl's face; she seemed to have perked up instantly at the sound of her friend's voices.

"Step back." This voice was deeper slightly huskier, Johnny flattened himself against the wall as one of the ceiling panels was kicked in by a large booted foot. Literally a second later a figure with black hair and black clothing jumped in only to have Alexis literally glomp her into the other side of the wall. A blue haired girl following her down from the roof as she too tackled Alexis who in turn was hugging the black haired woman and crushing her against the wall.

The taller black haired girl shoved them both off her and gave Johnny a look, "You from the Majestics?" she asked, he nodded in confusion. "Your team are looking for you on the upper levels." She explained, Alexis cheered wrapping herself around Aya's waist in relief until she spotted the two launchers.

"_Her_?" she exclaimed not releasing her but straightening, Aya shrugged a shoulder

"Figured I would need her. Dragfire said I should have a better control upon her." She explained as she untangled Alexis's arms from her, the black haired girl jumped up and swung herself out the elevator emergency roof entrance. "Renkae give his majesty and Alexis a leg up." She ordered, the girl chuckled

"Yes ma'am." With that she positioned herself leaning against the well her hands braced together in a cradle. "You heard her kids. Ladies first." She said as Alexis placed one of her sneakers in Renkae's hand. The two girls balanced briefly, "Three... two... One... LIFT!" Renkae barked her muscles bunching as she pushed off from the wall, Alexis found herself being lifted high until her shoulders were out of the lift and Aya snatched her under the armpits, hauling her out.

"Renkae, you OK?" the black haired woman asked, Renkae nodded as she slumped against the panelling of the lift.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec. OK. C'mon Prince Charming." She called to the red head. Johnny growled his face flaming with humiliation as he placed a foot in her hands, Renkae nodded her breathing steadying. "Three... Two... One... LIFT!" Johnny was ready for the sudden burst of height as he was lifted out of the metal coffin, he was however not prepared for Aya to grab him under the arms and haul him up. He yelped falling on top of her only to be shoved off before he could land. The older one swivelled around and thrust her hand down into the lift for Renkae; the bluenette snagged her hand and launched herself up and out of the elevator.

"Well? Start climbing!" the black haired girl ordered jerking a thumb to the ladder that Alexis was already half way up. Johnny grumbled not liking how he was being treated by the girls, but he never the less started climbing with Renkae and Aya behind him chivvying him into a faster pace.

"The door's stuck!" Alexis shouted down. Aya sighed,

"I'll open it." She called back and started to climb faster, when she came up close to Renkae she swung to the side and started climbing sideways so she completely bypassed her, she quickly climbed past Johnny who stared at her as she passed with a smirk on her features as she did so. Passing Alexis she swung back onto the ladder and jumped onto the tiny ledge that was the opening to the third floor. Aya took a deep breath and pitched herself forwards, she pressed her finger tips into the crack of the doors; there was a moment of silence in the shaft before the doors squealed in protest as they were pried apart. Renkae shook her head; Aya was drawing strength from Dragfire to pry the magnetically sealed doors apart.

Aya continued to push the doors apart, when they were wide enough she thrust her shoulder against the door and pushed with that until there was enough space to lift her foot and use it to push the other side open. "Go!" she snarled through gritted teeth. Alexis was first scrambling under her outstretched leg, Johnny was a little slower as he crawled out, Renkae came out and braced her shoulder against the door with Aya's foot against it.

"Ready?" Renkae asked looking at the black haired girl with sweat streaked across her face; Aya nodded drawing in sharp gasps of air. "NOW!" the two flung themselves away from the door as it snapped shut, shuddering with the impact. The sound echoing down the shaft, and then Aya dropped to her knees with a groan of pain.

"Aya!" Alexis squealed dropping down beside her, Johnny stared at them. "You drew Power from Dragfire didn't you, to save us?" she asked softly, Aya nodded mutely as Renkae helped her up. Renkae shrugged a shoulder,

"I would have too but Riakure's more of a speed bit instead of strength like Dragfire." She explained, "C'mon get her onto my back." Alexis nodded as she somehow managed to manoeuvre Aya behind Renkae so the bluenette could carry her piggyback.

"Johnny!" shouted a voice; a cluster of torches rushed over and practically pounced upon the red head. Alexis smiled seeing them reunited, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Renkae already moving off, she shrugged a shoulder and chased them. Her place was with her team.

0 X 0 x 0 X 0

Aya groaned coming too, she was on her back somewhere outside, her eyes cracked open to find that she was in the park lying on one of the benches as Alexis and Renkae hovered over her. She groaned again and sat up; ignoring the darkness at dissolved the edges of her vision.

"You alright?" Alexis asked, Aya nodded mutely.

"Yeah. I had an interesting conversation with Dragfire though, Manora is somewhere in Westside." Her two friend's faces became excited and confused.

"If she's in Westside... that must mean that Thunderstruck would know something. But... why would she be in Westside. She doesn't even know anyone in Westside, let alone like them enough to go there." Renkae said thoughtfully. She was surprised about how calm she was with the whole situation, considering how much there was a particular person in Westside she really hated. Well, not hated, just acted like she hated.

"Yup." Aya stated trying not to allow a smile onto her lips; she was quite familiar with Westside once having a boyfriend who was a Westside BrakenBlader. However when he discovered Black Dranzer she saw his real worth when he tried to steal it. Thankfully one of her friends, the top BrakenBlader of Westside, had _words_ with him and he was unceremoniously blanked by every BrakenBlader. A Blader that tried to steal a BitBeast was always cast out; however Brooklyn was getting away with his little idea because they were fighting for the BitBeasts instead of stealing them. The bastard always came up with loopholes.

"I guess you two are heading off to Westside while I head back and tell the others?" Alexis asked, she didn't know anyone in Westside and she didn't know if her presence would be tolerated. Aya nodded,

"You do that. If Kalia shows up then you'll have to get was much info from her as you can. Like, where the hell she's been." Aya growled as she got to her feet, the dizzy spell gone as her strength returned. Renkae got to her feet too from where she was squatted on the ground, she rummaged around in her pockets to find Riakure, there was no way she was going to Westside without her companion. Her fingers brushed metallic and comfort flowed over her.

"Let's go already. I want to meet my little friend again!" the bluenette stated itchily. Aya arched an eyebrow

"You sure you don't just want to see Tom or Seth again?" she asked with a sly smirk. Renkae flushed and turned away,

"Not on your life! Besides, it'd be you who'd want to see Seth." The bluenette said with a cruel lopsided grin on her face. Aya shrugged with a good natured snigger as they walked off,

"What can I say? He's hot." She stated. Alexis laughed as she heard Renkae spluttered in surprise as Aya cackled at the bluenette's expression.

0 X 0 x 0 X 0

Renkae shook her head as she chewed her lip in amusement, she should have known, Aya was just pulling her leg. The bluenette sighed as she followed Aya through the close walls of the skyscrapers in Westside; the black haired girl knew the area better than most Westsiders' did. All Renkae had to do was follow as they threaded their way through the walled city.

Every now and again as they walked along, Renkae would hear a catcall or particularly demonic laugh from over head but she'd be damned if she got antsy of those wanna-blader-bies pathetic attempts to scare them.

"We're here." The black haired girl announced as they stopped in front of a metal garage door, Renkae leaned over her shoulder and wrinkled her nose, the door was covered in graffiti, and it wasn't exactly very good graffiti at that.

"They could've done a better job on the door." She commented. Aya laughed but quickly stopped when she heard something above them, she sidestepped swiftly as a brick landed where she was stood literally seconds before. She looked up removing her launcher and took careful aim,

"Hold it!" shouted a female voice. Renkae whirled around and glared viciously at the petite blonde who approached them from down the alley way. Aya sighed and holstered her launcher

"Cooper." She greeted, the blonde inclined her head slightly. Ashley Cooper Enders was a member of the Westside Thunderstruck Bladers, second in command to their leader Seth Thomason. Cooper was petite, not very tall but the way she held herself made her appear the height of anyone she faced, she had long cornflower blonde hair that hung at her waist in a kinked, wild mane a few streaks coloured bright ruby red as they hung down framing her pale skin and stormy grey/blue eyes. She wore a plain purple long sleeved top with wide sleeves, a white Basketball vest over the purple top and a pair of boot cut green jeans, her feet clad in a pair of brown metal capped boots, around her waist a brown utility belt that held a pouch for her blue wolf BitBeast Rialiene and launcher. Renkae and Cooper had been Brakenblade rivals since they met when Aya introduced them 4 years ago on her 14th birthday, they had a barbeque party on the beach were they all drank alcohol before they were legally allowed to buy it. If memory serves, it was the first and the last time Renkae got drunk. Though it was only rumour and everyone was too drunk at the time to remember what really happened, there were rumours that Seth had kissed Aya that night complete with tongue. But it was nothing more than a rumour and neither person were willing to comment on the event.

Aya bowed her head back in greeting, "May we have entrance?" she asked nodding to the door, Cooper nodded curtly looking at Renkae

"But only you. The Bluenette stays here." She growled her eyes never leaving Renkae's Russet ones. Aya rolled her eyes, good grief, if only those two got over themselves long enough to realise they were exact opposites in appearance _only_. They had exactly the same attitude and fighting style. Aya shrugged a shoulder,

"Renkae, play nice with the other kids." She called. Renkae snorted

"Bite me." Aya laughter floated up to her as she disappeared into the garage opening leaving her and Cooper alone in the alley way. They stared at each other unwaveringly, grey and russet each unwilling to back down.

"So." Cooper started, "I hear you were invited to that ball Brooklyn is holding." Renkae's lips quirked

"You heard right." She growled through a gritted smile, Renkae never trusted that girl, she knew that Cooper would never betray her team and that she was a wicked BrakenBlader, almost as good as Renkae was herself but... it may have been something to do with their BitBeasts, but Renkae just couldn't bring herself to trust the blonde. She had a wolf BitBeast as well, and where Renkae's was a red thunder wolf, Cooper's was a blue water wolf.

"Try not to destroy the whole building this time." She mocked with a cruel smirk on her face. Renkae's forced smile dropped, Cooper's became wider. "After what happened... I'm surprised that the whole Braken-community hasn't been over whelming your team with challenges. After all... destroying a complex larger than the houses of parliament in England, that's quite a feat." She trailed off. Renkae smiled through pursed lips.

"Well, if you're looking for a fight look no further. However, it was Aya who destroyed Brooklyn's complex and we'd rather the whole Braken-community, doesn't find out. We have enough to deal with at the moment, what with Dickinson's kidnapping and Mainframers following us around everywhere." The bluenette explained. Cooper nodded flicking a strand of hair out of her face,

"And let's not forget, team-mates getting abducted by mysterious blonde boys." She hinted with a smirk. Renkae spluttered,

"Kalia? Mysterious Blonde _boys?_ OK, you're telling me everything, _now."_

0 X 0 x 0 X 0

Aya stalked down the silent, dark hall, she could see light ahead and no doubt she would come into the main building, see Amy and Tom lounging around or playing video games, two or three other members of Thunderstruck mucking about on their skateboards upon the mini-half pipe against the far corner. Loud music being played from the stereo on the other side of the room just under the stairs, the stairs that led to the rooms that the permanent residents of Westside used. Mainly, Cooper, Seth, Tom and Amy. Their parents had all been friends but some group –the same one that killed Aya's parents; shot them all at a social gathering.

She walked into the room and smiled laughing as three people feigned shock and fainted, one falling off the end of their skateboard and toppling ungracefully into the middle of the half pipe where the blonde BMX girl jumped over him. Aya laughed touching her head when Amy literally shrieked jumping up from where she was wound around Tom so quickly she fell over him winding the poor blonde boy.

The room was large, the floor had quite a few random rugs and carpets thrown over it, and in some places where carpet couldn't be found, newspaper and cardboard had been thrown down. On the far side opposite her was a curtain obscuring the room beyond, posters lined the walls, BMX, Skating, Surfing, BeyBlading some band posters. The walls and floor were plain concrete, so was the ceiling, a bare light bulb hanging from a fraying cord lit the room in a slightly off centre, towards the back right corner position. A small half pipe, on the right side of the room horizontal to her position in the doorway was made of wood and was obviously kept in repair by the people who stayed there. On her left was the creaky staircase and a large Stadium sized BeyBlade dish which too was kept in repair, Aya could see the wood varnish that the team had slathered over and in the cracks. Under the stairs was a counter top, a fridge was braced on top of the counter on the wall closest to her, the stereo beside it and a large collection of CDs and DVDs and Games. On her right were a selection of the finest thrown out sofas and cushions in the whole of Westside, and sprawled out across them were a few of the finest Brakenbladers of Westside. Most of them with their eyes glued to the TV that they had actually bought last winter, along with a playstation2, ps1, X-box and Gamecube that someone had put in there for the team's use.

Aya emitted a strangled "Urk!" as Amy grabbed her around the neck in a glomp that forced the taller girl into a sort of crouched bow, her throat in the possession of the hyper redhead. She tried to straighten herself before Amy caused her to fall over but the redhead kept Aya in a vice grip, the black haired girl laughed –somewhat raspily as Amy continuously gabbled mindlessly. The black haired girl tried to pray her neck out of her grip while Tom watched with amusement in the far corner.

Amy was about a few inches taller than Cooper, she had wild shoulder length dark red hair with black and blue streaks, her ocean blue green eyes almost _always_ seemed to be in a state of sugar high dilation. Aya didn't think there was a moment in her life that she'd ever seen Amy not in a state of hyper happiness, even when she was battling she was fast and completely unpredictable. Hence why she was one of the best. Aya looked desperately at Amy's boyfriend Tom, the blonde boy had shoulder length hair, he was pretty tall but a little more built, he seemed to be Amy's valiant steed because when ever those two were out in public Amy would be perched on his back singing loudly. How on earth the stoic and sarcastic Cooper ever managed to hang around this lot without throttling them was quite beyond Aya but she was a little more concerned with escaping Amy at the moment.

The curtain at the opposite end of the room twitched aside as Seth entered to see what the commotion was about. He smirked leaning against the wall watching in amusement as Amy practically suffocated the tall black haired girl. He pursed his lips together in amusement taking in Aya's appearance, they'd known each other for a long time and no matter what Tom may have said, he did not space out whenever she was in the room. Especially not when she wore a skirt, much like she was now. He tilted his head slightly smirking, Amy was holding her at a very convenient angle, the black haired Delinquent was wearing a grey mid-thigh length skirt with her classic thigh holsters, two belts crisscross her hips with a set of chains that wrapped around her waist in a subtle non interruptive way, she wore her metal capped paratrooper boots that Seth remembered getting kicked in the face with at one point in life, she also wore a black corset that clung to her upper body very nicely. Her long ankle length leather jacket hanging over her shoulders as she wrestled with Amy, Seth arched an eyebrow tilting his head to improve the view.

"That's... great Ams but, I can't breathe!" Aya said as she finally wrestled free and started breathing, she patted the red head briefly. "Where's the lanky bastard?" she asked pulling her jacket back over her shoulders. Seth coughed politely, raising a hand

"The bastard is over here."

Aya looked over at him, Seth was roughly a year older than she was, he was tall, lanky in a good way. He was well over 6 ft, with shaggy black hair that fell haphazardly at the nape of his neck and scattered across his forehead and dark chocolate brown eyes. Lightly tanned he was dressed in a loose light blue shirt with short sleeves, around his neck were numerous dogtags and plain chains. On his left wrist was a plain army green sweatband, on his right black and red rubber bracelets hung in clumps of colour, around his waist two belts, one red with studs the other a triple studded pyramid belt were slanted to an angle. He wore a pair of black jeans that were only just barely hanging onto his narrow hips and ended just below his knees with a white Japanese dragon stitched on the left trouser leg. A pair of black paratrooper boots, similar to the ones Aya wore, keeping his feet in protection.

Aya sighed walking over, most of the room were still doing what they were doing before Aya showed up but neither black haired youths missed how every person in the room was listening in. "Dragfire told me Kalia was somewhere on Westside, have you seen her?" she asked. Seth faked an expression of hurt,

"What? You didn't come here to speak to me? Aw, I am hurt." he mocked. Aya elbowed him,

"Seriously! Kalia doesn't know anyone on Westside, and the fact she was trying to get a new dress kinda rules out the fact she'd come here." Aya stated, Seth blinked in sudden interest.

"Kalia? A dress? Pray tell, what the fuck?" he asked grinning. Aya sighed rolling her eyes,

"She'd kill me if I told you." The raven haired female stated. "Let's just say, she wasn't happy with Alexis selection for that Ball Brooklyn was holding." Seth laughed,

"I can imagine if Alexis chose it. Let me guess, something pink and bunny orientated?" he asked, Aya stared at him her expression unreadable. Seth's grin faded as his eyes went wide, "Oh hell no... Really?" he demanded, Aya nodded slowly as grins began forming on both faces. Seth burst into laughter and most of the room had stopped to see what was making their captain laugh so much, Aya sighed trying not to let her face show any colouration.

"Anyway!" she said loud enough to quiet his laughter. "Do you know where she is? Renkae and I just dragged Alexis from a broken Lift and now we need to find our fourth wheel. Dragfire told me she was in Westside. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Seth rubbed his cheek thoughtfully.

"We do have some information." He said, "c'mon." he pulled aside the curtain; Aya rolled her eyes and ducked through. The curtain led to more of the building, this room was disused but Aya knew it lead outside only around the corner from where Renkae was no doubt being driven up the wall by Cooper. "I heard what happened at Brooklyn's complex. You alright?" Aya froze stopping dead as she stared at him through the gloom.

"How can I be 'alright'?" she hissed, "I almost killed someone!" She whispered beginning to shake as she tried to block out those images. Seth bit his lower lip and simply placed a hand over her shoulders, Aya found herself shaken out of those memories as she looked at the offending hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Seth as the black haired male steered her through the disused room, Aya could just about make out the faint colouring on his cheeks, she sighed. "I don't need your pity." She finally said brushing his hand from her shoulder.

"It wasn't pity." He grunted. Aya shrugged her shoulder

"Whatever." They walked in silence for a while. "So, are you guys invited to the Ball?" she asked glancing up at him, Aya was suddenly reminded how tall Seth was, there weren't many people she had to look up to speak too. Seth shrugged a shoulder

"We were invited." He said, Aya paused knowing him well enough to tell he hadn't made up his mind.

"The Delinquent Rogues are going. We're all going to smuggle our blades in. Brooklyn is smart, so I wouldn't put it past him to stage an ambush." She muttered, Seth snorted a smirk coming to his lips.

"Ever the trusting one aren't we, Ayla?" he asked casting her an amused look. Aya snorted and stuck her nose in the air,

"Someone has to be the rational one." She deadpanned as they walked through the building, skirting a hole in the floor that lead to a sublevel. They walked in silence as they came out into the street from a broken doorway; they continued to walk back to where Renkae had been left with Cooper and heard raised voices.

"Cooper!" Seth barked watching the blonde quickly face him, "I want you to go and search up Northend, see if you can spot Kalia." He ordered,

"Renkae go with her." Aya added folding her arms at the bluenette as she opened her mouth to argue

"Don't you trust my team-mates?" Seth asked in an undertone leaning down closer to her. Aya snorted ignoring the hand he placed on the small of her back

"No, I just don't trust Renkae on her own." She hissed back. Seth chuckled; Renkae huffed watching the exchange with a touch of angry suspicion

"Nope, I'm going with you! You need a chaperon!" she announced, Aya arched an eyebrow at her in a show of amusement while Seth sniggered.

"Ren, both Seth and I are over 18. If we choose to make out in a small dark corner of the city its nothing to do with you." The raven haired girl stated coolly while Renkae and Cooper spluttered indignantly. Seth chuckled and started steering the smaller raven haired girl away; he waved to the other two as they rounded the corner

"Have fun!" he called cheekily. Renkae rolled her eyes; she glanced over her shoulder to the blonde girl who was staring after her captain in mute disbelief, it looked like she wasn't the only one who was more than a little displeased about the turn of events.

"Well?" the bluenette demanded turning to the blonde. Cooper closed her mouth and glared at Renkae, "Are we going to look up Northend for Kalia or continue to gawp at the wall?" she demanded. Cooper flushed scowling

"You better keep up because I'm not looking for you if you get lost." She stated. Renkae rolled her eyes and gave the blonde a small shove in the opposite direction.

"Just get going." She ordered, Cooper growled but obeyed as she started running in the direction of Northend Renkae in hot pursuit.

---

Kalia sighed exasperatedly as she sat back down on the bench next to Blair, leaving Manora to entertain the kids while she got rested a bit. For kids with no respect, they sure had a lot of sugar in them. Kalia inwardly shuddered. It reminded her of Renkae, no doubt about it.

Kalia glanced at Blair through the corner of her eyes. His mouth was twisted up, but it wasn't a smirk. No… No it was an actual smile! She followed his line of view, and it landed on the kids, perfectly happy with Manora flying around them, playing a sort of dysfunctional game of hide and seek. Kalia let a slow smile appear on her lips. For a guy who worked for Brooklyn, he sure was a softie.

The blond deducted that she might've been staring at Blair too long, for now he caught her eye and was staring straight at her. It was kind've awkward, just looking at each other from a substantially close proximity. It was calculating, almost as if he were seizing her up, but not for a match or anyting. Finally, not able to endure his stare, Kalia turned away. "Mind I ask what you were doing at the mall before you got all kidnapper on me?"

The ever-knowing smirk came back as Blair looked away from Kalia and returned to watching the kids. "Wasn't it obvious when I took out the food from the bag?"

Kalia snapped her head back to him, her mouth left agape. He was stealing food for them? What was he, some sort of bad do-gooder? A Samaritan left to the dark side? She supposed it was deductable, him caring for the kids like this; they probably didn't have very good homes, some of them even looked homeless.

Just like the kids back at the warehouse.

Something clicked in Kalia's mind, and she wasn't sure what she was planning, but she knew that the kids would benefit a great deal from staying at the Rockgull building like the others. A lot of them, she noticed, had a lot of potential for future beybladers, perhaps even brakenbladers, and would've even be able to carry out as the next generation of the Delinquant Rogues.

"How about you let them join us?" she found herself asking Blair, now fully facing him with her knees folded under her.

Blair quirked up an eyebrow, and watched her speculantly. "You want me to let them join you guys? And as what exactly, cheerleaders?"

Kalia rolled her eyes. What an ignoramus. "No, as part of our team. Our base, you've been to it, holds all these kids from the streets that want to persue their dreams in beyblading and brakenblading, so they help each other out, and we guide them along the way. It's like a home for them, some of them even live there and we take care of them and bring them food on occasions where they lack. Come on, these kids remind me of the ones back at Rockgull," she said, her eyes flashing. "It'd be good for them. They'll learn at the same time of making more friends. The ones at our warehouse are good people. Trust me."

Blair stayed silent for a long time, watching the children now playing 'pin the leaf on the morphing butterfly'. Kalia watched him for a long time before finally, "I'll think about it."

Kalia nodded her head; she understood that Blair needed to think over things before letting the other kids go anywhere else that wasn't around him. "Sure, that's all I ask."

The blond brakenblader suddenly turned to her, a smile tugging at his lips. "So, since you asked me the question, I'll turn it back to you."

Kalia blinked, eyes narrowed. "What question?"

"What were you doing at the mall with that bunny costume in the bag?"

Kalia flushed, suddenly remembering her 'situation', and put her feet back on the ground. Dammit, what with Blair suddenly popping out of nowhere and bringing her here, she forgot about getting a costume, and there was no way she could go back to the mall _now_. "That's none of your business," she mumbled, eyes downcast.

Blair smirked maliciously, poking Kalia by the shoulder. "Oh right, and would I be right in assuming that would be your costume for the ball?"

The blond girl's eyes widened, and then she mentally facepalmed herself. Of course. Blair worked with Brooklyn, he'd know about the masquerade ball. She stuttered and tried to keep her face from bursting into flames. "I was going to switch it! Seriously, there was no way I was going to the ball in _that_ costume, Alexis was completely nuts in choosing that for me!"

Blair merely grinned, and slung an arm behind Kalia on the ledge of the bench. "Of course, of course. Still, it would've been a complete turn-on to see you in such a bunny costume, tail, ears and all."

Kalia growled, trying to fight the urge to swing her fist into Blair's face. "You pervert! Sicko!" she screamed, flinging off the bench and started trudging in a different direction. '_That lunkhead.__ How dare he! He's mocking me! Oh, I would just loooove to give him a piece of my mind…'_

Kalia heard chuckling from behind her, and before she knew it, she was being pulled back by Blair's strong grip on her waist. "Oh, come on, _Kaliandra_, stop being such a bitch," he said, and even though Kalia wasn't facing him, she just _felt_ him rolling those green eyes of his. "Just chill out, okay? I can help you." Kalia reered around, facing Blair with suspicious narrowed eyes.

"How?"

Blair shrugged, a smirk appearing on his face. "My mom's a costume designer, if you want we could head over to my house some other day and ask her for one. She keeps them in this big casket, costumes that have already been used or that she just made for herself. She doesn't use them anymore, so I guess she could lend you one."

Kalia's eyes shone brightly. So there was hope! Of course, she didn't let her reaction show on her face. "Alright, but what's the catch?"

Blair raised a brow. "Catch?"

Kalia nodded. "Why are you being so nice to me? What do you want in return. You know, I'd have to find this suspicious what with us being on opposing teams. How do I know you're not just going to lock me up in a closet until the tournament?"

The blond-haired male chuckled. "You're quite paranoid, you know that? Fine, if you're so suspicious, then you can forget about my offer and go to the ball in that costume. I'm quite sure that your team mates would never allow you to stay home for that night," he said smirking.

Kalia bristled at Blair's use of tone and squeezed her eyes shut. Crap. He was right. Finally deciding that being kept against her will then going to the ball as a bunny and losing her dignity was better than anything.

"Dear Lord help me..."

----

Seth glanced over to the black haired girl who walked a few paces behind him, her expression was thoughtful, and they were still a while away from the Southend of Westside. That was where Seth heard that the blonde Delinquent was last seen. He dropped back so he was beside her "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, she looked up at him and shook her head.

"Oh, its nothing." She muttered and looked off to the left away from him. Seth sighed, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, knowing Aya, she was probably replaying that moment in Brooklyn's complex where she lost control. Making sure she wouldn't do it again. He scratched his eyebrow wondering how he was going to get her mind off that. If she continued to focus on that moment of her life then it would leave her dead inside. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and thought hard, and smirked.

Aya looked at the ground in front of her dispassionately, replying that moment when everything when clear in her mind, when her control over Black Dranzer slipped before she'd summoned her. She sighed running a hand through her hair. "Ya know." Her attention snapped to him at the sound of his voice, "You're no fun when you're depressed." He stated nonchalantly. Aya scowled looking over at him

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she growled. Seth smirked mischievously making Aya distinctly uneasy; the last time he smirked like that... Aya swallowed as she suddenly found herself almost nose to nose with the black haired male, his hands on her hips preventing escape. Aya scowled trying to ignore the flush that coloured her cheeks

"Well, whatever happened to making out in a small dark corner?" he asked mockingly, Aya however did not look amused as she glowered up at the taller male

"Look," she muttered placing her hands on his chest "I respect you as a Blader and like you as my friend. But please. Don't make me hurt you." She said softly pushing him away from her; Seth smirked as she turned away. He ducked down beside her placing his hand on her waist

"Depends on what you mean by 'pain'." He whispered in her ear. Aya growled shoving his hand away from her

"I need to find Kalia and start training if we're ever going to have a chance at saving Mr Dickinson. We –I can't afford any distractions." She amended quickly starting to walk away down the alley. Seth sighed coming up beside her,

"I distract you then?" he asked pointedly, Aya paused glancing at him, judging if he was serious or not. A smirk curled onto her lips as she brushed him off and kept walking; Seth blinked "Hey! Hey! What kind of answer was that?" he demanded chasing after her, Aya laughed breaking into a run

"Mine!"

"Hey get back here!" Seth yelled chasing her.

Aya smirked to herself as she kept pace ahead of the older male, she knew roughly where she was going, Seth had told her previously that Kalia had been sighted with an unknown blonde and a bunch of kids at the broken playground. The black haired girl glanced over her shoulder and smirked widely noting how the taller one wasn't catching up. "Slow poke!" she taunted, Seth smirked speeding up; Aya turned her attention back to where she was going and picked up her speed.

The black haired girl jumped lightly over a large puddle and heard the older male splash through it before they skidded out onto a sparsely grassed area, the yellowing stems brittle and clumped like an old man's hair. In the centre was an old rusted and broken down playpark, it was deserted aside from who blonde people, a boy and a girl with long light blonde hair. A familiar blonde girl.

Aya paused just long enough for her brain to register what she was seeing, they were standing very close, abnormally considering how antisocial Kalia was to members of the opposite sex. "Kalia!" the raven haired girl shouted starting to run through the grass, the two sprung apart looking at her with alarmed guilty expressions. Aya recognised the male instantly, it was that Blair guy who gave her the letter, he was one of Brooklyn's lackeys!

She growled furiously picking up her speed; Seth groaned chasing the black haired girl as he saw her making a beeline for the two. Aya slowed to a furious march literally paces away from the two, and completely blew Kalia off -her fist smashing into the side of Blair's jaw. The blonde male fell back hitting the floor with a surprised grunt, his hand on his jaw staring at her in surprise. Aya moved forwards to attack him again before Seth grabbed her wrist pulling her away into him his other hand grabbing her wrist before it could reach her launchers.

"Let me go!" she snarled glaring daggers at Blair. "He works for Brooklyn!" She howled straining against the grip Seth had on her wrists. The raven haired two struggled while Kalia stood on the sidelines staring stupidly at her friend,

"Calm down!" Seth grunted taking another step back when the girl kicked her foot in Blair's direction coming dangerously close to hitting him. The black haired male banded his arms around the girl his fingers cramping as she strained to keep his grip, she thrashed growling angrily glaring at Blair, willing his head to burst into flames and incinerate on the spot. "Stop thrashing around!" he snarled giving her an experimental shake.

"Aya! Stop it!" the blonde shouted, the black haired girl stopped, in fact from his position on the floor it looked like she'd stopped breathing. She blinked a few times and stumbled back a pace as if realising what she was doing, the black haired male keeping a firm grip on her wrists should she move to attack him again.

Kalia dropped down beside him, "You OK? Nothing broken?" she asked, Blair shook his head getting to his feet still watching the other two warily.

"I'm fine." He grunted fingering his jaw. Well, first impressions out of the window the Delinquent girl was _just_ as violent, if not more so, than he'd been told. But right now, she seemed to have no idea who, where or what she was doing. She was still blinking rapidly, confused. Kalia stood next to her,

"What was that?" she hissed, Aya shook her head seemingly coming to her senses, and her temper.

"He's the one who dropped that letter off! He works for Brooklyn, what are you doing with him?" she snarled, Kalia sighed

"I know he works for Brooklyn! But he's not really all that bad!" she reasoned, Aya snorted trying to pull her hand from Seth's grip but found it impossible, she growled briefly.

"He raided our homes, harmed our families and you're saying he isn't that bad? Has your brain gone on vacation?"

"He raided our houses yes, but he didn't hurt anyone! Aya please just trust me on this!" Kalia pleaded through gritted teeth blue eyes facing down emerald and red ones, bunny costume completely forgotten. The black haired girl was silent for a moment, before she sighed.

"Fine." She muttered giving in.

0 X 0 x 0 X 0

Renkae sighed peering into an abandoned dumpster for any sign of a dead body, ya know just in case. They'd been looking for almost an hour, for any sign of Kalia and her kidnapper. Renkae glanced to the blonde Blader as she kicked aside a stray garbage can; the blonde seemed to be pondering something heavily as they searched because Renkae hadn't heard any acid quips or insults for at least 15 minuets now.

"I think there's something going on between those two." She announced suddenly, Renkae glanced up from the dumpster.

"Between who?" she asked. Cooper glanced over flicking strands of blonde hair from her eyes,

"Seth and Aya."

Renkae spluttered with laughter "You're nuts." She exclaimed, "Completely off your rocker!" Cooper pulled a face,

"No I'm not! You heard what they said, '_A small dark corner for making out_' you don't say those sorts of things lightly unless you secretly expect it!" she argued a smirk tilting onto pale lips as she jammed a hand on her fist for emphasis. Renkae snorted dropping the lid to the dumpster holding her breath so she wouldn't have to smell that over powering, nauseating stench of spoiled milk and rotten vegetation.

"Aya just likes messing with people's heads. It's like a hobby of hers. She'll drop enough hints to make you burn with curiosity and then tell you its nothing. And most of the time it is." She bluenette explained knowingly, Cooper simply shrugged a shoulder.

"That's called denial." She stated smugly, Renkae snorted waving a hand in Cooper's direction.

"Is not." She grunted just loud enough to be heard. Cooper was saved from answering as Renkae's dark purple and black cell went off, "Yo, you found her?" she asked holding it to her ear.

_"Yup, she's at Southend playpark."_

"Seth? What are you doing on Aya's mobile?" Renkae asked suspiciously, her eyebrows knitting together.

_"Uhh because she can't use her hands right about now."_ He stated into the phone which was true, the raven haired male had the mobile cradled on his shoulder as he spoke, Aya's wrists still clasped in his hands. The two of them were sat on the merry go round while Kalia spoke to Blair about one thing or another, because Seth was trying to prevent the other male's death he was holding Aya hostage which meant the black haired girl was half in his lap grumbling every curse under the sun she could think of in every language she knew.

Renkae's voice sounded perplexed _"Why can't she use her hands?"_ Seth bit his lip glancing down to the slightly smaller girl who glowered back up at him.

"Because I'm kind of holding them."

Renkae spazzed, she pressed the phone to her ear so hard it hurt, her russet eyes wide and angry at the same time. "What? Why?" she snarled into the phone.

_"To stop her from murdering Kalia's new friend."_ He explained sounding alittle annoyed at her accusing tone.

"New friend? Who?" this interested her.

_"Some blonde haired guy called Blair."_ Renkae almost dropped the phone but instead settled for screeching

**_"MYSTERIOUS BLONDE BOY?"_** Seth flinched the mobile almost slipping from his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind!" Renkae squeaked, "We'll be there in a sec!" the bluenette hung up and swayed slightly, Cooper smirked watching the traumatized Delinquent.

"Told ya." She stated smirking. Renkae snapped her attention to the blonde her eyes narrowed and blazing

"Oh pur-lease! Not that again! Just because he's preventing her from murdering someone does not mean they'll be having hot monkey sex in a closet later!" she snapped, Cooper's smirk turned into a grin, she loved how Renkae could be about as subtle as a brick smashing through a window. The blonde shrugged a shoulder

"There's always the ball." She hinted, Renkae froze an eyebrow shooting up in speculation and suspicion.

"I thought you weren't going?" she deadpanned. Cooper grinned toothily

"Well... I guess we are now. Look, I know Seth well enough to know with certainty that if your team are gunna be there. We are too." She explained with a smirk. Renkae paused stroking an invisible goatee a plan formulating in her brain.

"They _would_ make a cute couple." The bluenette trailed off a smirk curving onto her own face as she and Cooper exchanged looks of identical evil ingeniousity. Plans will come together.

"We'll need more than two people on this." The blonde stated as they started walking off in the direction of the playpark. Renkae smirked to herself

"Don't worry. I know more than enough people who would help us out with this little venture." She said only just about holding back the fierce grin that was trying to blossom over her features.

0 X 0 x 0 X 0

"... and then we lock the door for, I dunno, 45 minuets to an hour? That should be long enough, what do you think? A little longer?" the bluenette suggested as they walked out onto the scraggy grass playpark. Cooper didn't answer but instead stared stupidly at the scene in front of them. Renkae's only reaction was the widening of her eyes, which in itself says a lot because she emitted no sound.

Aya looked very bored, she'd stationed herself between Seth's legs while he leaned back against the merry go round, she was sat on the edge of the metal platform with her knees drawn up, the two could just about make out the darker tan of Seth's hands as they gripped her wrists. Kalia was talking to some blonde haired boy at the monkey bars; there was a slight showing of a purple bruise on his jaw. Renkae's eyebrow shot up, it looked like Seth wasn't joking about the attempting to murder bit.

Aya glanced over and tried to stand up only to be pulled back down by the hold on her wrists, she sighed and sat down again glaring at the two just willing them to make a smart ass comment. Kalia looked over and spotted her blue haired friend.

"Renkae!" she called waving, the two girls approached warily. Cooper still staring at the two black haired Bladers, slight shock, amusement and an unreadable emotion close to appeared to be disbelief. Aya sighed leaning back against Seth who was watching Cooper with an expression akin to her own, just willing her to make a comment just so he could torture her during training. The black haired male's hands were aching by now but he still didn't release the other girl, she was unpredictable and would more than likely take her chance and attack.

"Where the hell have you been?" Renkae demanded practically jumping the blonde as soon as she was within distance. Kalia chuckled

"Boy wonder over there kidnapped me from the mall, I ended up giving some kids a Braken demonstration and he offered to help me with the ball dilemma in return some other day. So, its all good." She explained quickly watching with great amusement the changes of expression on both Renkae and Aya's faces. The bluenette turned to Blair,

"Well, I can see you had a run in with Anayla." She joked eyeing the bruise on his jaw.

Blair smirked. "It's just a scratch," he replied, not really indicating that if it weren't for years of practiced shit-fighting with other beyblade gangs, it probably would have been a lot more serious than he was making it out to be.

Aya tried to stand up but was once again dragged down, "For Christ's sake! I'm not going to pounce and snap his neck ya know. I gave my word I wouldn't harm him." she growled at the other BrakenBlader. Seth shrugged a shoulder

"Yeah well, you tend to steal the cake and run with it. If opportunity strikes you take it no hesitation. I guess I was just making sure I wouldn't have to dig a grave." He explained. Aya sighed craning her head backwards to glare at him,

"I gave my word." She repeated arching an eyebrow, "Are you doubting that?" she growled. Seth shook his head

"Nothing of the sort, Sweets." He said quickly. A quick smile appeared on her lips as she snapped her head back into position; Seth pealed his hands from her wrists. At which Aya leaped up quickly and retreated a few steps rubbing her red arms, Seth got to his feet and grimaced at the large red hand prints on her other wise pale skin. "Sorry about your arm." He said wiggling a finger towards her wrists which she was already rubbing. Aya said nothing but turned to the other two clapping her hands to get their attention.

"OK we've wasted enough time today! Back to the warehouse, I want at _least_ three hours training before we head home." Kalia and Renkae groaned loudly, "Make that four." She growled, the two girls swallowed and quickly said their goodbyes not wanting to push their luck by wasting time.

Aya waved to the group as she followed the other two up to the city before disappearing.

"C'mon Coop. We have to get ready for Brooklyn's party-thingy." Seth grunted walking away without looking at Blair who arched an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"I thought we weren't going." Cooper said jogging after him. She was fighting the knowing grin on her features and the evil cackle that welled in her chest.

"Well, we are now."

0 X 0 x 0 X 0

**Bwaha! Araceil here. Yes I wrote... over 70 of this chapter! XDD I've noticed that our writing has improved. The first chapter is crap but now its like o.O (bows) XD is it only me who's noticed that transition? Meh**

**As always your reviews and comments are appreciated so go and click that little button in the bottom left hand corner that says: Submit review. There ya go. **

**Rayne (Alyana Enders, as she is now known) starts the next chapter! So be prepared for a wait. XDD (ducks flying bricks) **

**Mikaze: Sorry for the long wait guys. -.- We kinda…. Let this chapter go in the rut. .;; BUT hopefully we'll keep kicking Rayne to do the next chapter sooner. D Oh the horror…**


End file.
